Ils sont fous ces ninjas
by Satsuki-chaan
Summary: Une jeune fille banale, sans histoire, voit sa vie changer lorsqu'un mistérieux groupe de criminels l'enlèvent. Elle va devoir vivre parmi eux, devenir forte, et les aider grâce à ses pouvoirs à atteindre leur but. Le seul souci : elle n'est pas ninja...
1. L'enlèvement

***- Principal pairing :** OC x ?, KonanxPain

***- Disclaimer : **Seule Suzuki m'appartient (MOUAHAHA), les autres personnages que tout les fans adorent sont la propriété des méninges de Masashi Kishimoto

***- Blabla :** Voilà, je me lance, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas un échec total... Enfin bon, normalement non, hein ! Ah, chaque titre de chapitre correspondra au titre d'une chanson qui m'a inspirée pour l'écrire, si vous voulez les écouter... J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est vous qui voyez, alors écrivez moi des reviews !

**Chap.1 :** « Mais quand reverrais-je mon petit village ? »

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis le dernier carton contenant mes affaires enfin dans la roulotte de déménagement. Je remerciai mes amis qui m'avaient aidé à tout emballer, et leurs dis au revoir. J'allais finalement avoir ma propre maison… enfin, appartement. La roulotte allait me précéder, je devrais normalement arriver dans deux jours dans mon nouveau village, celui de l'Eau. Je saluai mes parents joyeusement, attrapai mon sac contenant de quoi tenir et me défendre pour deux jours, et parti de mon petit village vivre ma nouvelle vie. Je ne savais pas encore que je ne le reverrais pas avant longtemps…et que ce n'était pas tellement la vie à laquelle je m'attendais !

Mais laissez-moi me présenter : Je suis Suzuki Sadame, je viens d'avoir 17 ans tout rond, ce qui explique mon déménagement, Comment me décrire de manière objective ?... j'ai des cheveux roux mi-longs, des yeux verts et sans me vanter, je crois que je suis assez mignonne (enfin j'espère !). Heu, je suis assez bien proportionnée, avec des courbes voluptueuses, qui ne m'ont jamais vraiment servi si on considère mon parcours sentimental... Mon grand regret, c'est de ne pas être une ninja… je sais tout au plus viser avec un kunai ou des bombes fumigènes, mais dans la vie courante, ce n'est pas vraiment utile, mais je sais soigner sans chakra. C'est toujours ça de pris !

Avant de quitter définitivement mon village, je me retournais pour l'embrasser du regard, tentant de graver le moindre détail de ces murs qui m'avaient vu grandir, et qui abritaient les personnes qui m'étaient chers. Puis je pris une grande inspiration, et lui tournant résolument le dos, partit en direction de mon nouveau village, en prenant une route coupant par la forêt. Je croisais peu de personnes, et me reposa un peu dans une auberge histoire de manger chaud avant de repartir. Je tenais à aller un peu plus vite que prévu, alors ça ne m'ennuyais pas de marcher pendant la nuit. Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps, et que j'allais commençait à installer mon campement pour la soirée un peu hors du chemin, j'eus soudain l'impression d'être surveillée. Méfiante, je jetais des coups d'oeils suspicieux un peu tout autours de moi, mais ne vis rien de vraiment suspect. Je me dépêchais d'allumer un feu pour pouvoir voir plus précisément ce qui m'entourait. Je sortis une ration toute prête, et la mangea rapidement, tout mes sens en alerte, mais je n'entendis personne. Pourtant, je suis certaine que quelqu'un est là !

Je décidais de faire semblant de m'endormir, attendant que ceux qui me suivaient se montrent… et au pire, je me serais fait une belle peur pour rien ! Alors que je commençais à me détendre un petit peu, persuadée que mon imagination me jouait des tours, je sursautais soudain lorsque j'entendis distinctement le bruit d'un choc suivit d'un juron étouffé. Malgré moi, je sentis la peur m'envahir, et je remuais tout doucement pour attraper un kunai dissimulé près de ma jambe droite, pour le serrer et me donner un peu de courage. Je savais parfaitement qu'en face de bandits ou de ninjas, je n'avais qu'une maigre chance de m'en sortir face au combat au corps à corps. Mon seul espoir résidait dans ma capacité à fuir le plus rapidement possible, en appliquant toutes les astuces que mes livres m'avaient enseigné.

Malgré moi, je me mis à trembler lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point ces ninjas ou bandits étaient près car je pouvais les entendre discuter, en tendant un minimum l'oreille pour saisir leurs propos. Ce devaient être des hommes

-**_« Alors c'est ça, ce qu'on est venu chercher ?_**

**_- Exact._**

**_-Je m'attendais quand même à mieux ! Elle n'est même pas une ninja !_**

**_-Oui, mais elle a un énorme potentiel, aussi fort que le tien, ou le mien._**

**_-Sans blagues ? J'y crois pas ! Tss… Bon, allez on y va, on a autre chose à faire._** »

Heu, quoi ? Ils comptent me faire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour entamer une discussion… Je les entendis s'approcher de moi, et c'est à ce moment là que je choisis de fuir. Je lançais mes kunaïs du mieux que je pus avant de courir à toutes jambes loin de ces hommes, qui, s'ils ne furent pas du tout ennuyés par mes kunaïs, furent tout de même surpris par cette réaction stupide. J'en profitais pour prendre un peu d'avance, normalement je cours assez vite… mais là, dans le noir et au milieu d'une forêt…Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je pouvais les entendre me suivre, alors que je zigzaguais entre les arbres, m'éloignant de plus en plus de la clairière où j'avais laissé mes affaires…Je commençais à désespérer de les semer, ils étaient vraiment rapides, et je ne devais mon avance qu'à mon petit gabarit fin et souple, même si je me prenais plus souvent qu'eux des arbres… -d'ailleurs, je crois avoir entendu un ricanement venant de l'un de mes poursuivants alors que je m'en étais pris un de plein fouet… ça fait très mal !- Au bout d'un moment, mon souffle commença à manquer, et ma george était en feu, je n'arrivais plus à maintenir l'allure… Mon propre corps ose me trahir ! Rah, ça m'énerve ! Je décidais de tenter un dernier sprint, pour l'honneur, et tant pis si je me fais avoir, au moins j'aurais fait ce que je pouvais !

Je repris de la vitesse, et alors que je pensais que mes jambes allaient me lâcher, je percutais quelqu'un, qui ne scilla même pas sous le choc, tandis que je m'écroulais lamentablement par terre, à cause de mes deux traîtresses de jambes ! Peinant à reprendre mon souffle, je tentais de distinguer malgré la pénombre les traits de la personne, qui ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, et dans qui j'étais rentrée, mais ne pus déterminer que des contours plutôt masculins et musclés.

Je réussis à articuler, entre deux halètements :

-_**« Heu… désolée… Est-ce que… vous pourriez m'aider… à me relever ?... Même à m'aider… tout court, je suis… poursuivie… depuis tout à l'heure… ! »**_

L'homme se mit indubitablement à sourire, et je vis alors derrière lui un deuxième homme, encore plus grand que celui qui me faisait face, et avec qui il se mit à parler, sans me lâcher du regard :

-_**« Ah, elle est marrante cette gamine ! Mais pas très futée… Kakuzu, t'es sûr de toi ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai !**_

_**- Et pourtant si… Allez, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la soirée. On doit ramener quelque chose en plus. Je te laisse t'en occuper, mais ne l'abime pas !**_ »

L'homme du nom de Kakuzu disparut, et l'autre homme se rapprochât de moi, et alors que je tentais de m'enfuir à nouveau, complètement paniquée (bon, juste de me lever en fait, car pendant leur très courte discussion, j'avais surtout privilégié le fait de reprendre mon souffle…), il m'attrapa par le bras et m'assena un coup qui m'envoya dans les vapes, complètement sonnée…

Je repris connaissance avec un sacré mal de crâne, mes tempes me lançaient douloureusement, comme si j'étais restée trop longtemps la tête en bas… J'ouvris lentement les yeux, constatant que ma vision était constellée de points noirs papillonnants et fut surprise de constater que j'avançais sans toucher le sol ! Un petit instant d'étonnement, avant de me rendre compte qu'en fait j'étais sur l'épaule d'un de mes ravisseurs, qui me portait gracieusement, tel un sac à patates. Je me redressais tant bien que mal, et jetais des regards confus sur ce qui m'entourait, tentant de me situer par rapport à mon point de départ. C'est alors que mes yeux furent attirés par l'homme qui marchait derrière celui qui me portait. Il avait des cheveux blancs, mais avait l'air d'être assez jeune. Il était musclé, plutôt beau, et transportait avec lui une énorme faux rouge. Il avait un étrange manteau noir, avec des motifs de nuages rouges. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui retinrent toute mon attention : ils étaient violets. Une couleur improbable, et si peu commune… Mais dans son regard, on lisait une violence enfouie, un gout pour la douleur… Ils étaient terrifiants…

Remarquant mon regard, il m'adressa un sourire ironique avant de m'adresser la parole :

-_**« Alors, bien dormi ? T'es pas des plus résistantes, hein ? Ce n'était même pas drôle de te capturer, hier ! Dire que Kakuzu n'a pas arrêté de me faire chier, en me disant de me méfier ! Ah, vraiment, c'était un jeu d'enfant !**_

_**-Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas trouvé ça franchement drôle. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappée ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Je veux savoir ! Rah, et puis, lâchez-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! »**_

Je commençais à me tortiller dans tous les sens, tentant d'obliger l'homme qui me portait à me faire descendre tout de suite. Je fini par l'insupporter celui qui me portait, car il me rappela à l'ordre en me replaçant brutalement sur son épaule, avant de répondre à ma dernière question :

-_**« Nous sommes des membres d'une organisation. De toutes manières, tu verras bien lorsque nous arriverons.**_

_**- Mais de quelle organisation ? »**_

L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit la parole, semblant presque content d'étaler sa science :

-_**« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une association de criminels recherchés de rang S ?**_

_**-Peut-être… Mais vous savez, il y a sans aucun doute plusieurs organisations de bandits, et en général comme ceux sont des criminels, ils sont recherchés. Donc, non, ça ne m'aide pas.**_

_**- Idiote. Et le nom « akatsuki », ça t'aide ?**_ – dit-il avec un air à la fois amusé et vexé

_**-Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose ! Ah… -»**_

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendue compte de l'étendue de ma bêtise : je tape la discussion avec des criminels très très dangereux ! Et encore pire, ils m'emmènent avec eux ! Constatant que mon visage devenait de plus en plus blanc, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à rire et sembla se désintéresser totalement de moi. Le voyage devint extrêmement ennuyeux et surtout long. Je fis quelques autres tentatives pour obliger mon porteur à me lâcher, mais rien n'y fit, il ne sembla même pas les remarquer. Fatiguée, j'abandonnais, et me mis à compter les heures.

Le soir tombant, alors que je m'étais miraculeusement endormie malgré les mouvements cahoteux de l'homme qui ne m'avait toujours pas libérer, il me laissa soudainement tomber par terre se contenta de cette petite phrase pour m'expliquer la raison de cette chute… douloureuse.

-_**« Nous sommes arrivés. »**_

Intriguée, je me retournais et découvris alors une gigantesque bâtisse, austère et noire, qui semblait être inhabitée depuis des lustres. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre, et le toit semblait se sentir un peu mal. Des fenêtres aux carreaux cassés et aux volets à moitié décrochés terminaient cette description. Au vraie maison pour film d'horreur, si on considère qu'en plus elle se situe dans une forêt éloignée de toutes habitations. Gloups. Et c'est dans ça que je vais devoir rentrer…

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! La suite dépendra si je reçois des reviews (ou pas) et si j'ai le temps de la poster ! Voili voilou, merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout !**


	2. La découverte

**Chap. 2 : Got a secret, can you keep it ?**

Tandis que je contemplais les « presque » ruines de l'ancien manoir, perplexe devant l'idée que des criminels de renom soient obligés de vivre dans cela, quatre personnes sortirent de la bâtisse, et s'approchèrent de mes ravisseurs.

Il y avait une femme, et trois hommes, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Je m'attardais surtout sur leurs  
>visages, les trouvant chacun à leur façon attrayants : la fille, plutôt séduisante, avait des cheveux bleus, et portait un piercing sur le menton. Elle semblait être fatiguée, tout du moins d'après les cernes qui pendaient sous ses yeux mordorés. Le plus petit du groupe masculin était un joli roux, aux yeux chocolat, qu'un blond, qui malgré sa coiffure et la longueur de sa chevelure, était indubitablement masculin au son de sa voix, s'amusait à lui passer la main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant de façon à ce qu'ils ressemblent plus un volcan qu'à des cheveux. Le dernier représentant masculin était presque plus beau encore que les deux autres, avec ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau attachés en queue de cheval basse, ses yeux noir également si profond, et… ses rides ? Ses cernes ? Heu…Passons. Il avait en tout cas l'air de s'ennuyer affreusement, comme si rien ne pouvait le concerner. Ce genre de personne, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais elles me paraissent profondément antisociales, et inapprochables. C'est comme si personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour les satisfaire complètement. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer que mon regard s'était posé sur lui, continuant à scruter dans le vide. Toujours par terre, je me décidais à tout de même me relever pour pouvoir en cas d'urgence tenter de fuir (on ne sait jamais, dès fois qu'ils décident de me tuer maintenant…), et m'efforcer de faire bonne figure. Le blond androgyne adressa la parole aux deux hommes qui m'avaient enlevée, après s'être fait presque arracher la langue par le petit roux, en train d'ailleurs de se recoiffer et d'essuyer sa main d'un air dégoûté.<p>

**- **_**« Alors, c'est elle que vous deviez chercher, un ? Est-ce qu'elle est douée au moins ?**  
><em>

-** _Non, elle ne l'est pas –_** répondit l'homme aux yeux violets, en soupirant, et en commençant à râler _-** ce stupide leader, je suis sûr qu'il nous a envoyés faire ça juste pour nous faire chier. Ce n'était même pas amusant, surtout avec Kakuzu qui voulait aller **_**_au plus vite tout le temps ! Elle, je ne sais pas ce que le leader lui veut, mais il va être déçu !_**

**- **_**Oh c'est bon là ! Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça, imbécile ! À la base en plus je ne suis PAS ninja, crétin ! Comment tu veux que je me défende face à des criminels de rang-S ? »**  
><em>

Cette phrase m'avait échappé malgré moi. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, l'air effaré. Je suis suicidaire, j'en suis certaine ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter ces mots, cet homme était beaucoup trop assuré, je déteste ceux qui se croient autoriser à dénigrer les autres sous prétexte qu'ils se considèrent comme bien plus forts. Quoi que ce soit sûrement son cas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, ça non ! Ma réaction entraîna le rire du blond, qui s'approcha de moi et (enfin !) me parla directement.

-**_« Tu es amusante ! Comment tu t'appelles, un?_**

_- **Oui, demande-lui, comme ça on saura quoi écrire sur sa tombe…**_** -** dit le roux avec un air très sérieux. -** _enfin, s'il reste quelque chose à enterrer. »_**

Mon visage blanchit d'un seul coup. Il a le don de mettre les gens à l'aise, celui-là… Je déglutis péniblement avant de chuchoter ma voix ne me permettant pas de mieux faire, pour répondre au blond.

- **_« Je… je suis Suzuki Sadame... »_**

Ma voix disparut subitement après ces mots, tandis que mon cerveau s'échinait à décrypter les paroles du roux, qui étaient terrifiantes de sous-entendus. En même temps, j'aurai peut-être dû m'y attendre, non ? Mais pourquoi m'amener ici pour me tuer ?

J'aurais presque préféré qu'ils le fassent avant…Je stresse à mort là…

-_«** Deidara, enchanté, un. T'inquiètes, Sasori n'est pas des plus sympas, mais tu t'y habitueras… enfin si tu restes parmi nous ! Sur ce, faut qu'on prévienne le chef que t'es arrivée, on te laisse avec Konan, un.** »_

J'aurais aimé rester avec lui plus longtemps, il paraissait plus gentil que les autres, et plus sympathique, mais il disparut à l'intérieur du manoir avec le reste des hommes, me laissant seule avec la femme, qui s'appelait donc Konan. Elle ne semblait pas très bavarde, et me scruta un instant, comme si elle m'évaluait. Je soutins son regard du mieux que je pus, ne souhaitant pas m'abaisser devant elle. Un interminable moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne se décide à m'adresser la parole.

**_-« Viens avec moi. Il va falloir t'équiper un minimum si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre plus de cinq minutes. »_**

Elle m'empoigna le bras, et je la suivis docilement tandis qu'elle me traînait à l'intérieur du vieux manoir. Je ne pensais même pas à retenir le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, trop perdue dans mes pensées, qui, il faut l'avouer, prenaient des teintes vraiment sombres, elle me ramena soudainement à la réalité des choses quand elle me tendit une tenue adéquate pour combattre, ainsi que les indispensables armes d'un bon ninja, c'est-à-dire des kunaïs, des bombes fumigènes et tout le bardas. Tandis que je me préparais dans une chambre attenante à la pièce où nous étions, elle daigna me donner certains points de la funeste épreuve qui se profilait, et qui me serait très à l'évidence fatale. Attendez, une fille comme moi n'a pas la moindre chance devant des machines à tuer comme les membres de cette organisation, et je n'étais pas assez naïve pour me voiler la face. Je vivais très certainement mes dernières heures- que dis-je, minutes !

Je fis un effort pour ne pas amorcer le film de ma vie, et commencer à écouter ce qu'elle m'annonçait.

**-_« Les plus dangereux, ce sont Hidan et Deidara, car ils sont imprévisibles. Les bombes de Deidara tombent n'importe où, et Hidan attaque sans aucune logique. Impossible à parer. Très chiant, surtout. Ce sont sûrement eux qui t'affronteront. Les autres ne _****_daigneront pas perdre leur temps avec toi. Bon, tu es prête ?_»__**

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler ce qu'elle m'avait donné, sans vraiment y faire attention, me retenant de lui répondre ce qui me traversait la tête. C'est-à-dire une multitude de phrases sans suite vraiment logique, comme : « Non, je ne pense pas être prête à mourir. Pas tout de suite. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je n'ai rien pu vivre, à part cette misérable adolescence ! Pitié, je sors tout juste de l'école, après des années de calvaire, et mes boutons ont enfin disparus ! J'ai toujours pas eu de mec, pas de boulot, pas de problèmes, vous n'allez pas me privez de ça tout de même ? Pitié, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, je ne parlerais jamais de vous ! De toute manière personne me croira si jamais je le raconte alors…»

Mais sérieuse comme elle l'était, cette femme ne m'aurait même pas jeté un regard de pitié. Je l'imaginais plutôt me regarder avec un air condescendant, en pensant : « Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. ». Et j'ai envie d'une meilleure oraison funèbre que ça… Je sortis donc de la chambre, m'efforçant d'arborer un air serein et presque détendu, et lui répondis d'un hochement de tête. J'aperçus alors derrière elle un miroir, qui me permit de voir comment j'étais maintenant. Conclusion j'avais changé de couleur. J'étais… verte. Ou plutôt livide, mais avec une forte tendance verte tout de même. La tenue que m'avait donnée la femme épousait chaque courbe de mon corps, ce qui me fit grimacer, mais me laissait extrêmement libre dans mes mouvements. Presque aucune fioriture, à part un bout de ruban attaché autour de la taille (on est féminine ou on ne l'est pas !), et des poches, où se dissimulait mon assurance vie. Enfin, celle qui me garantissait environ deux ou trois minutes de vie supplémentaires. Toujours ça

de pris marmonnais-je malgré moi. Konan, si j'avais bien retenu, me fit signe de la suivre à nouveau et sans que je ne sache par quel miracle, m'emmena de nouveau à l'air libre. Un miracle, si on considère le nombre de couloirs traversés, avec un nombre de portes très élevé. J'inspirais profondément, tentant de maintenir éloigné mon stress grandissant, et la terreur que je ressentais depuis quelques instants. Nous étions arrivées dans l'arène, du moins, si je ne me trompais pas.

**-_« Si tu veux survivre, essaye de puiser dans le moindre de tes retranchements. Tu pourrais avoir des surprises… »_**

Elle me quitta après cette parole, rejoignant ceux qui allaient être témoins de mon assassinat (si, quand on force quelqu'un à se battre pour survivre alors qu'il ne sait pas et qu'en plus, on a un bien meilleur niveau que lui, on appelle ça un meurtre. Et prémédité en plus !). Je me sentais pâlir de plus en plus tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noir jais de tout à l'heure prenait la parole, avec un ton laissant paraître son ennui profond :

**-_« Bien, puisqu'elle est enfin prête, commençons. Le but est de survivre. Tous les coups sont permis, la mort entraîne l'élimination. Qui veux-tu affronter ? »_**

Je déglutis péniblement, ma gorge étant plus sèche que le désert de Suna. Je croassais misérablement, sans me départir de mon sens de l'analyse :

**-_« Ça m'est égal. De toute manière, je n'en sortirais pas vivante. Si ça peut faire plaisir à quelqu'un…_**

**_-Si tu le souhaites_** –répondit-il, tandis que les hommes l'entourant ricanaient. Ma réponse les avait au moins amusés…**-_ Hidan ?_**

**-_ Mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai toujours pas accompli mon rituel, ça tombe à pic !_ **–fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui me fit regretter instantanément ma réponse. J'aurais du choisir en fait….

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'un des hommes prenne soudainement sa place, ayant changé d'avis, mais bien sûr, cela resta un vœu pieux… L'homme entra dans l'arène, et commença à sourire sadiquement. Malgré moi, je sentis mes jambes se mettre à trembler, mais avec ce qui me restait de fierté, je mis fin presque immédiatement à ce tremblement. Je refuse d'avoir l'air d'une peureuse devant ces hommes. J'allais mourir, certes, et apparemment pas de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour n'opposer aucune résistance et perdre ce qui me restait d'honneur. Je suis fille de ninja ! Et puis, je coure plus vite que cet homme. Si je m'enfuis à toute vitesse, j'arriverais sûrement à sortir de cette arène. Avec beaucoup de chance. Et un bon sens de l'orientation. Je me redressais, levant fièrement la tête et le fixa sans ciller des yeux tandis qu'il jouait avec sa faux. Du courage, ma fille, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

**_-Puisque vous êtes prêts, commencez. Et dépêche-toi, Hidan, nous avons d'autres choses à faire._**

**_-Attend. »_**

A ma grande surprise, ainsi que celle des autres hommes, le rouquin blasé de tout à l'heure avait pris la parole. Il me jugeait de regard, comme si il se demandait s'il faisait bien de s'en mêler. Aurais-je finalement réussi à lui susciter de la pitié ?

**_-« Je m'en charge. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle marionnette, celle-ci fera l'affaire. »_**

Ah, d'accord, autant pour moi. J'aurais du m'en douter quelque part… Quelle idiote ! Il sauta dans l'arène sans écouter les récriminations du dénommé Hidan, et sourit d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Ma gorge devint extrêmement sèche… je crois que je ferais mieux de courir dès maintenant…

**_-« Bon, puisque c'est réglé, vas-y Sasori. Mais dépêche-toi._**

**_-Compte sur moi. Je déteste faire attendre les autres… »_**

Dès la fin de sa phrase, je bondis en arrière pour m'éloigner de l'homme en lui lançant une bombe fumigène, et me précipitait vers l'endroit le plus loin possible de lui, et des regards du reste du groupe. L'arène était très grande, une sorte de forêt en occupait la moitié. Donc si je le traverse, je sortirais forcément de l'autre côté, loin de ces malades. Je continuais à courir rapidement, mais je restais au sol. Sauter d'arbre en arbre n'était malheureusement pas à ma portée, et je ne tenais pas à faciliter la tâche de mon poursuivant en me cassant une jambe. Je ne l'entendais pas, mais je savais que si je m'arrêtais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il me tomberait dessus, et là ce serait finit. Je courrais donc, sans jamais stopper ma course, comme si je ne savais rien faire d'autres. Mon cerveau était éteint, arrêtant de penser au pourquoi du comment, j'étais uniquement concentrée sur ma course. Mes jambes me faisaient mal, mais je continuais, je sentais que j'avais une chance de rester en vie, et je n'allais certainement la laisser me passer sous le nez ! Tout plutôt que mourir sans me battre. Finalement, les arbres s'écartèrent enfin, laissant de plus en plus d'espace entre eux et je pouvais voir la lumière qui m' attendait là, toute proche, et qui garantissait ma survie. Une bouffée d'oxygène plus grosse que les autres me permit d'atteindre mon but. J'allais vivre !

Mais mes yeux me détrompèrent aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une misérable clairière. J'avais couru comme une folle, plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait, pour rien. Je m'effondrais, sur les genoux. Plus je reprenais mon souffle, plus je sentis poindre les larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette mort ?

-**_« Tu cours plus vite que je ne le pensais. Mais c'est fini. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abîmerais pas trop : je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des réparations._**

**_-Trop… Aimable… Mais j'ai pas… l'intention …d'abandonner !_»__**

Sur ces paroles, je me relevais rapidement, et évitais ainsi de justesse une volée de dards qu'il venait de m'envoyer. J'eus un petit sourire de triomphe : j'ai toujours été chanceuse ! Il était fort et rapide, et je sentais qu'il ne me prenait absolument pas au sérieux (avec raison, puisque moi-même je doutais fortement de ma capacité à me sortir de là). Je n'avais pas d'armes autres que des kunais, alors que lui en possédait des tonnes. Il fallait que je vise son cœur rapidement pour le neutraliser.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce criminel me prit par vitesse… Je valsais contre un arbre, tandis que je sentais peu à peu mon corps refuser de m'obéir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je respirais de manière désordonnée et haletante, j'avais peur : pourquoi mon corps me trahit-il ? Que m'a-t-il fait ? Je lui lançais un regard accusateur, et allait l'insulter lorsqu'il posa une question qui me surprit :

**-_« Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ? Tu te crois trop puissante pour avoir à activer ta pupille ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu vas mourir définitivement si tu ne t'en sers pas._**

**_-Quoi ? Mais… je n'ai pas de pupille ! Je ne suis pas ninja ! Pourquoi vouloir me tuer alors que je ne représente rien ? »_**

J'étais perdue. De quoi parlait-il ? Je ne possédais rien dans ce genre, ma famille était une famille de ninja des plus banales, on ne possédait ni le Sharrigan, ni le Byakugan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, malgré tous mes efforts, et le regard du rouquin me mettait très mal à l'aise : c'était comme s'il tentait de lire dans mes pensées. Je ne comprenais rien. Finalement, il annula le jutsu qui pesait sur mon corps, et je pus me relever tant bien que mal. Je le questionnais du regard, n'osant pas faire un geste de plus.

**-_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Ils se seraient trompés de personne ?...-_**dit-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même, puis il reprit, plus fort **– _voyons tout de même. Au pire, je me serais amusé… »_**

Et il m'envoya une nouvelle volée de dards empoisonnés, que je n'évitais qu'en me jetant sur le côté. Mais l'un d'eux s'était planté dans mon flanc, et commençait à faire son travail. Je tentais de courir à nouveau pour m'éloigner de lui, mais il me cueillit comme une fleur en me plantant un kunaï dans le ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sentis le goût métallique du sang envahir ma bouche, et en crachais sur lui une partie. Maigre vengeance. J'avais tellement mal… Je ressentais une douleur horrible se répandre dans mes veines, en plus de celle de mon ventre. Un hurlement de bête blessée s'échappa de mes lèvres, et il me laissa tomber misérablement au sol. Je me recroquevillais aussitôt sur moi-même, les mains plaquées sur mon ventre, dans une minable tentative de contenir le sang qui s'enfuyait. J'avais mal, si mal… Une douleur intenable. Et mon meurtrier me regardait d'un air de fausse pitié. Il se moquait de moi, mais je ne comprenais rien. Je le haïssais de toutes mes forces. J'avais peine à garder les yeux ouverts, mais plus je luttais, plus j'avais mal. Il serait si doux d'abandonner… Et finalement, un voile noir s'abattit, emportant ma souffrance ailleurs. Je ne pensais plus… c'état si agréable…

Malheureusement, la réalité me rattrapa, et je sentis de nouveau mes deux plaies sur mon ventre. Je gémis, et pressa un peu plus fort mes mains sur mes blessures. J'ai du m'évanouir un moment. Qu'attend l'autre pour m'achever ? Péniblement, j'ouvris mes yeux à nouveau, et constatais quelque chose avait changé dans ma vision. Je voyais les choses bien plus précisément, et un filtre bleuté me donne l'impression que chaque mouvement est ralenti considérablement. Je me redressais lentement, et repérais mon meurtrier, qui est de dos. Il doit penser que je suis morte. Silencieusement, je me levais, et me rendis compte que mes blessures me faisaient beaucoup moins souffrir. Les vagues de douleur disparaissaient peu à peu. Serait-ce dû à cette coloration dans ma vision ? Les mouvements du rouquin me paraissent très lents, je pouvais les voir parfaitement, comme s'il les détaillait pour me rendre la tâche plus facile. Mais je sentis alors que j'avais une chance de survivre. Je m'approchais de lui sans un bruit, et m'armais d'un kunaï dans ma main droite. Alors que j'allais le planter entre ses omoplates, il se retourna rapidement comme averti par un vieux réflexe et me saisit le poignet, me forçant à lâcher mon arme. Il me bloqua mes deux bras, et lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien, je vis clairement ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Je profitais de son trouble pour me dégager vivement de son emprise, et le frappais de toutes mes forces sur son torse. Une surprise semblable à la sienne s'empara alors de moi : cet homme, il était fait de bois ! Impossible…

-**_« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu es ?_**

**-_ Hum…_-**fit-il en souriant ironiquement**-_ je ne sais pas. Un pantin peut-être… Une œuvre d'art éternelle. »_**

Son sourire disparut, et il tenta de m'assommer. Dommage pour lui, il était bien trop lent pour pouvoir me toucher à nouveau ! Je m'écartais si vite de lui qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir son geste. Son regard se fit suspicieux, tandis qu'un sourire que je ne me connaissais pas se dessinait lentement sur mes lèvres : un sourire cruel. Mes blessures n'étaient plus que des modestes cicatrices, et je voyais sur mes bras des symboles étranges se dessiner, d'un bleu semblable au chakra qu'utilisaient les ninjas . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon attention étant entièrement fixée sur les changements qu'entraînait le filtre dans ma vision, je ne remarquais pas que mon rouquin avait invoqué une deuxième marionnette, qui m'assomma alors que j'allais lui poser des questions. Ce fut de nouveau le noir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_-« Pein, pourquoi vouloir qu'elle se joigne à nous ? Elle ne nous servira à rien ! Peut-être n'a-t-elle-même pas hérité de cette pupille !_**

**_-« Détrompe-toi, Konan. Je suis sûr qu'elle est la dernière de sa lignée à la posséder. Sasori la teste. S'il réussit à réveiller son pouvoir, nous pourrons l'enrôler. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vient de le faire._**

**_-Dois-je comprendre qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'occuper de soigner ses blessures… Et donc qu'on la garde parmi nous ? Une femme libre dans l'organisation va les rendre fous…_**

**_-Bah, tu l'aideras à les calmer ! Du moment qu'ils ne te tournent pas autour, ça me va !_**

**_-C'est ça, bien sûr._ **–fit la femme aux cheveux bleus, en rougissant malgré elle-** _allez, j'y vais. Mais tu t'occupes de leur annoncer la nouvelle s'il te plaît ! »_**

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau du maître de l'organisation criminelle. La venue de cette jeune fille allait être divertissante… Surtout en sachant qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout ses pouvoirs. Avec de la chance, elle le libérait des abrutis qu'il avait sous

ses ordres… **« Ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver… »**

**Voilà le deuxième chap', enfin ! Au début je me demandais si je faisais bien de le poster vu que je n'avais qu'une review (merci chocapik et Karasu no Yume, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'ailleurs !), puis l'envie d'écrire m'a finalement repris et voilà la suite de l'histoire !**

**Donc j'espère que ce chapitre ****vous a plu, et lâchez des review ! (ça fait toujours plaisir !). **


	3. Le réveil

**Chap. 3 : Rescue me**

Pour la deuxième fois de cette foutue journée, je repris connaissance en compagnie d'un délicieux mal de crâne, qui semblait vouloir s'installer définitivement. Je gémis doucement, et commençais à remuer lentement, reprenant contact avec la dure réalité. Qui s'avérait être en vérité, plutôt moelleuse,et très confortable. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un matelas... Ma foi, c'était assez agréable, et cela contrastait avec le traitement que m'avaient infligé ces tarés. Attendez, tarés ? Quoi ? Soudainement, je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne me retrouve couchée dans ce lit : j'avais été enlevée, et on m'avait forcée à combattre un psychopathe fait de bois ! Qui m'avait en plus transpercé le estomac ! Paniquée, je tâtais immédiatement mon pauvre ventre : et miracle, mes blessures semblaient être guéries ! Je suivis du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il m'avait faîte avec son épée, trop surprise de me voir encore vivante et n'osant croire à ma chance. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver après qu'il m'ait assommée ? Je fis de même avec la deuxième cicatrice, plus fine et plus petite, qui était au-dessus de ma hanche gauche. Elle me semblait plus chaude que l'autre. Étrange. Finalement intriguée, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, et fus un instant aveuglée par la lumière qui donnait dans la pièce. On devait être midi, vu la clarté de la pièce… et il pleuvait. Mais qu'est-ce que…

_**-« Bonjour mademoiselle Suzuki ! Vous avez bien dormi ! Tobi pensait que vous n'alliez jamais vous réveiller ! Tobi a veillé sur vous, Tobi est un bon garçon ! Konan-sempai a été très clair, il vous faut du repos ! Alors elle a demandé à Tobi de**__**s'occuper de ****vous, et Tobi a dit oui ! Tobi est gentil, pas vraie mademoiselle ? »**_

Clignant des yeux comme un hibou, et tentant de m'habituer le plus vite possible à la clarté ambiante, je distinguais peu à peu la silhouette d'un individu, puis l'homme en lui-même. Il était bizarre, avec ce masque orange lui couvrant le visage… Défiguré lors d'une bataille ? Il me fit immédiatement penser à une sucette géante incontrôlable. Mon premier geste fut de lui faire signe de baisser de volume : s'il continuait à parlait avec cette voix ignoble ma tête allait exploser. J'avais l'impression d'être au lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée, sauf que mes récentes cicatrices me prouvaient le contraire. Ce ne pouvait être absolument pas le cas. Jamais je n'aurais accepté de me faire hara-kiri toute seule et sans aucune raison, même complètement cuite. La sucette géante tenta de reprendre contact avec moi, mais je n'y fis pas alors que je me relevais péniblement, les muscles en compote, il me força aussitôt à me rallonger, tout en continuant son babillage incessant, dont je saisis entre autres quelques brides compréhensibles :

_**-« Mademoiselle, Ko****nan-sempai a dit que vous deviez rester couchée ! Donc Tobi va devoir vous rendormir ! Ah, elle a aussi dit que vous ne deviez pas sortir ! Les autres sempais discutent ensemble, il ne faut pas les déranger !**_

_**-Cause toujours ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Pas question que je reste ici plus longtemps ! J'ai sauvé ma peau une fois, ça me suffit ! »**_

Mon Dieu, quelle voix nasillarde ! C'est possible ça ? Je lui fis une grimace et me levais malgré lui. Depuis quand est-ce que des criminels soignent des gens ? Je refuse de rester ici entourée de fous une seconde de plus ! Pas envie de revoir ce rouquin timbré essayer encore une fois de me tuer, une fois suffit, merci ! Une fois sur mes deux jambes, vacillantes certes, mais capables de me porter, je me mis à avancer vers la sortie en tanguant légèrement. L'homme au masque m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de continuer, et me barra la route. Il était grand. La voix ne correspondait pas au physique. Tout en disant n'importe quoi, il me tira de nouveau vers le lit, mais je le chassais brutalement, et sprintais vers la porte, me dépêchant de la lui claquer au nez. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre puisque je l'avais repoussé avec une facilité déconcertante. Je devais certainement avoir l'air plus amoché que je ne le pensais… Je souris malgré moi en l'entendant se cogner contre la porte, et me rendis alors compte que cet idiot avait laissé la clé dans la serrure. Une jolie fantaisie me prit soudainement : je tournais cette jolie clé et entendit un clic qui me plut fortement. Un petit ricanement m'échappa, tandis que j'imaginais la tête qu'il devait faire derrière son masque. C'était ça, un criminel de rang S ? Ils ne savaient plus où les recruter s'ils avaient engagé celui-là… Au moins, en cas de bataille, je n'aurai pas à me soucier de lui. S'il y a bataille, bien entendu.

Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps, je me mis à arpenter les couloirs du vieux manoir, croisant les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne sur la route. Mes deux nouvelles cicatrices me grattaient horriblement, et à chaque mouvement de hanche que je faisais, elles se faisaient une joie de me rappeler leur présence. Je grinçais des dents, et me forçais à avancer un peu plus vite. J'avais l'impression d'être un minable escargot de course qui s'échine à aller de l'avant. Et ça m'énerve. Je devais m'appuyer aux murs pour me soutenir, mes jambes flageolant beaucoup trop. Si je dois être dans cet état à chaque fin de mission, je ne serais jamais ninja… Enfin bon, même si mon état ne m'y avait pas contrainte, je pense que je l'aurais fait de toute manière, vu l'apparence douteuse du plancher. Il y avait des trous un peu partout, souvent au milieu du chemin, et certaines lattes semblaient prêtes à se rompre sur l'instant en emmenant la pauvre personne qui marcherait dessus (c'est-à-dire moi.). J'en fis l'expérience alors que je venais de passer un trou assez gros donnant sur une pièce… assez encombrée. D'après moi, ça devait être la cuisine, à en juger par l'odeur et les ustensiles que j'arrivais à voir de mon perchoir. J'avais un peu relâché mon attention, et marchais alors sur une latte qui avait pourtant l'air solide, et qui se cassa sous mon poids (la traîtresse !), emportant le reste du vieux plancher avec elle, et moi avec.

Grâce un réflexe incroyable, je me rattrapais de justesse a des lattes qui tenait encore bon malgré ça, tout en pestant contre cette foutue baraque. J'étais donc la seule à me faire avoir ? Parce que ces hommes devaient la connaître par cœur cette maison, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne réparent pas ce foutu plancher ? Ils ne sortent jamais de leurs chambres ? Tss. Donc, j'étais là, suspendue tel un lustre, les jambes balançant au-dessus du vide et mes cicatrices menaçant de se rouvrir, lorsque j'entendis des voix en dessous de mes jambes. Merde ! Je tentais tant bien que mal de me remonter, mais je glissais et n'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne prise. Désespérée, je m'efforçais de de ramener mes jambes vers mon buste, pour éviter qu'un des hommes ne se cogne une paire de pieds dans la tête. Non pas que ça me dérangerait, surtout si c'était ce rouquin psychopathe, mais je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement à me faire repérer aussi facilement. Quoiqu'une fille suspendue au plafond, ce n'est pas le summum de la discrétion, grinçais-je entre mes dents, gaînant mon corps au maximum. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps comme ça … Mes muscles protestaient contre cet effort trop soudain et violent, mais pour penser à autre chose, je me mis à écouter la discussion des deux gaillards. D'après les voix, ce devait être Hidan, l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et celui qui m'avait portée jusqu'ici. Ça sent pas bon pour moi…

_**-« J'te jure que cette nana, elle va devenir folle de moi ! Y'a qu'à voir comment elle me dévore du regard !**_

_**-J'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle te maudissait…**_

_**- N'importe quoi ! Je suis désolé, mais en matière de femmes je m'y connais bien mieux. En même temps, j'ai le physique pour, alors que toi…**_

_**-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a recousu le crâne ? D'ailleurs, j'ai sûrement dû me tromper quelque part, vu la connerie dont tu fais preuve…**_

_**- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… T'es juste jaloux ! Quoi que tu fasses, c'est toujours moi qui les attrape dans mes filets ! Elles tombent toutes pour moi ! »**_

Ah bon ? Eh bien, je vais lui faire plaisir alors… J'avais trop mal, et je sentais les coutures de mes blessures récentes s'ouvrir. J'en avais assez d'être accrochée au plafond, et mes muscles aussi. Je lâchais prise, et tombais sur lui qui heureusement était pile en dessous de moi. Je dus les prendre par surprise, car ils me regardèrent m'aplatir avec des yeux ronds. Enfin, l'autre homme, parce qu'Hidan semblait légèrement assommé. Ce n'est pas plus mal… Je grimaçais en sentant le sang de mes cicatrices commencer à couler, mais me relevais vite, et m'empressais de me lever. Il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps ! J'adressais un petit sourire à l'autre gars, et m'enfuis après lui avoir lâché :

_**-« Heu... Je ne fais que passer, faite comme si je n'étais pas là ! »**_

Je sortis de cette pièce, avançant le plus vite possible, et tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre ces hommes et moi. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, j'en changeais au gré de mes envies (en fait, je me perdais, et j'avais la terrible impression de m'enfoncer dans un lieu sans retour en arrière possible). Au bout d'un moment, constatant que les fenêtres donnaient sur une sorte de jardin, je décidais d'essayer avec l'une des portes du couloir où je me trouvais. Pitié, faites qu'elle s'ouvre sur ma liberté !

Je posais la main sur la poignée, et commençais à la tourner lorsque j'entendis un remue-ménage venant d'un peu plus loin. Des hommes, se criant dessus, et manifestement, pas très heureux…Hum, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder moi… Je me précipitais à l'intérieur de la pièce et glissais le long de la porte, tout à coup fatiguée par tous ces événements. Et dire que je me plaignais avant d'avoir une vie ennuyeuse…Je me mis à soupirer et commençais à m'occuper de mes cicatrices, qui saignaient à nouveau. Saleté… Soudainement, un raclement de gorge me fit relever la tête.

_**-« Je peux savoir ce que tu FOUS ici ?**_

_**-Heu… je me suis perdue ? »**_

Un homme entièrement bleu, habillé d'une simple serviette avec les bras croisés sur son torse, me regarder, et apparemment il n'était pas content. Herm. Que faire ? Je me relevais lentement, tentant de ne pas trop braquer mes yeux sur lui, même s'il était plutôt bien foutu (d'accord, je dois avouer, je n'ai pas pu détourner mon regard… mais avec tout ces muscles !). Mais je fus stoppée en plein mouvement par un kunaï se plantant juste à côté de ma tête. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait viser… Je me figeais, attendant la suite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de pancarte dans ces foutus couloirs ! Au secours ! Il s'approcha de moi, et je fermais les yeux, guettant le coup fatal. Je sentis alors un léger choc contre mon ventre. J'ouvris doucement un œil, puis l'autre, et fixait ahurie les compresses qu'il venait de me lancer. Mon regard allait et venait de ces compresses à l'homme bleu. Alors là, je suis encore plus perdue…

_-**« Tss. Tobi ne t'a pas demandé de rester dans ta chambre ? Il faut aller prévenir Konan… Tes cicatrices se sont rouvertes, dépêche-toi de soigner ça. Tu vas me mettre du sang partout.**_

_**-Ah, heu… Eh bien… Merci… »**_

Un peu plat comme réponse, j'en conviens, mais que dire d'autre ? Je suis polie au moins, non ? Il sembla soudainement remarquer mon trouble, et me fit un sourire… plein de dents, qui ne me rassura pas tellement. Je baissais précipitamment les yeux, pour ne pas lui laisser voir que j'étais vraiment apeurée, et commençais à me battre contre le paquet de compresses pour l'ouvrir. J'avais plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'il disait, pour éviter les problèmes… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais fourrée dans cette situation franchement ! J'étais juste sensée débuter ma nouvelle vie, loin de mes parents et des mes frères ! Shô a fait pareil, et il ne lui est rien arrivé à ce que je sache ! Alors pourquoi moi ? Je cogitais intensément pour trouver une réponse convenable à ces questions, tandis que j'appliquais finalement une des compresses sur mon ventre : les cicatrices saignaient vraiment beaucoup quand même… Surtout celle que ce stupide pantin m'avait faite avec son kunai. Je le traitais mentalement de tous les noms, et alors que je m'apprêtais à passer au cas de ceux qui m'avaient conduite ici, j'entendis un énorme bruit derrière la porte. L'homme bleu jura, et se dépêcha d'attraper un T-shirt avant que celle-ci ne se fasse arracher de ses gonds par quelqu'un dont je reconnaissais la voix. Je me précipitais vers le mur d'en face, mais une main m's'empara de par le col et me souleva de terre. Au secours !

-_**« Putain, vous avez tous choisi de venir dans ma chambre au moment où je suis à poil c'est ça ?**_

_**- Disons que c'est pas commun de se laver en plein milieu de la journée aussi ! Et je suis juste venu récupérer la nana, j'y peux rien si elle est rentrée ici !**_

_**- La nana, elle apprécierait justement que tu la reposes imbécile ! Je saigne un peu là ! »**_

L'homme au sourire pointu haussa un sourcil, l'air étonné de voir que je pouvais aussi crier, tandis que contrairement à ce que je lui avais ordonné, l'imbécile qui me portait me rapprocha de son torse. Donc il me transportait comme je le déteste depuis toujours : comme une princesse. Yerk. Je levais aussitôt la tête vers l'idiot qui m'avait soulevée, prête à continuer à lui hurler dessus (certes, certes, je conviens que c'est une réaction un peu violente, mais elle serait extrêmement bénéfique pour mes nerfs), mais en reconnaissant son visage, je m'abstins. C'était le dénommé Hidan, celui que j'avais –intentionnellement ?- assommé… et il ne semblait pas m'avoir pardonnée. Il me lança un regard tellement noir que j'en frissonnais. Lui, il ne faut pas le chercher… Vraiment pas. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je disais que c'était une blague ? J'esquissais un petit sourire incertain à son encontre, puis grimaçais malgré moi en constatant que la compresse était déjà imbibée de mon sang. Il va falloir que quelqu'un vienne recoudre mes nouvelles cicatrices. Moi qui voulais faire plus guerrière, je suis servie .

_**-« Rah… Regarde-moi ça…**_

_**-T'aurais pas eu ça si t'étais restée dans ta chambre, im-bé-ci-le !**_

_**- Tch. – oui, réplique à toute épreuve…- de toute manière, je refuse de crécher ici ! Lâche-moi, j'ai prouvé que je pouvais partir non ? Je l'ai battu votre psychopathe !**_

_**-Pas exactement. Mais c'est vrai que tu es toujours vivante. –**_ fit le requin, en souriant à moitié. Au moins je l'amusais…_**- Maintenant, fais ce qu'on te dit, si tu ne veux pas réellement mourir. Il faudrait appeler Konan parce que là ça m'a l'air assez grave quand même.**_

_**- Bah, il y a Kakuzu aussi. Il va recoudre ça. T'as de l'argent sur toi, gamine ?**_

_**- Non. Vous m'avez fait abandonner toutes mes affaires dans la forêt. Et de toute manière, jamais je ne payerais un seul d'entre vous !**_

_**- C'est ce qu'on dit. Bon, j'imagine qu'on te comptera ça sur ton futur salaire. Tu l'emmènes Hidan ? Elle est en train de devenir vraiment blanche.**_

_**-N'importe quoi ! Je vais très… bien. –**_fis-je avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, en appliquant un peu plus fort les compresses sur mon ventre dans l'espoir que le saignement s'arrête miraculeusement._-** Vous pouvez me laisser partir s'il vous plaît ?**_

Les deux hommes ne prirent même pas la peine de me répondre. Le requin enfila son t-shirt et fit signe à mon porteur de partir, ce qu'il fit sans trop râler. Malgré ce que j'avais dit, il est vrai que je me sentais un peu vaseuse, et je n'avais pas envie de continuer à parler. J'avais trop mal. Mais l'homme lui, semblait être d'humeur bavarde, aussi il engagea la conversation après avoir évité un énorme trou.

_**-« Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Chizuru ?**_

_**- Non, c'est Suzuki ! Su-zu-ki ! Et toi ? C'est Hidan non ? »**_

Il parut un instant surpris de voir que je savais comment il se nommait, et une lueur appréciative apparut dans ses yeux, qui me surprit un peu. J'espérais qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose que ma chute sur la lui. Un peu mal à l'aise dans ses bras, je tentais de m'éloigner au possible de son torse, bien que cela ne soit pas facile. Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un me porte, et encore moins comme ça…

_**-« Yep c'est bien Hidan. Tu as de la mémoire ! Ah, et pendant que je suis aux compliments, t'es drôlement mignonne en plus ! J'ai hâte qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux… »**_

Je me mis à rougir intensément sous le regard éloquent qu'il me lança, et ne trouvait rien d'intelligible à lui répondre. Alors là, si je m'étais attendue à ce genre de commentaire venant de criminels… Ma mère avait raison, je dois plaire aux mauvais garçons… Rah, il y a des jours où je me demande si j'ai vraiment de la chance en matière d'amour ! Je commençais à me tortiller pour qu'il me lâche, même si cette méthode ne semblait pas être très efficace. Je ne voulais pas rester dans ses bras plus longtemps de telle sorte qu'il me mâte à son aise ! Cela le fit sourire encore un peu plus, et il resserra son étreinte intentionnellement, laissant comme par hasard sa main près de ma poitrine. Délibérément, je lui pinçais cette main baladeuse suffisamment fort pour qu'il la mette à un autre endroit et j'allais lui envoyer une de mes compresses à la figure lorsque finalement, nous arrivâmes à destination. Heureusement, car je commençais à ne plus sentir mon ventre…

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir où nous étions arrêtés : il semblerait que ce soit dans un salon, à en juger par les canapés et les chaises, qui étaient dans un assez bon état comparé au reste du mobilier d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin bien entretenu, et cette pièce m'avait l'air être la meilleure de toute la maison. On voit à quoi ces hommes font attention… Tiens, en parlant d'hommes, il y en avait justement trois dans le salon : le gars avec des cernes, le blond androgyne dont j'avais momentanément oublié le nom, et ma sucette géante, qui me saluait joyeusement. Je ne l'avais pas enfermé celui-ci ? Soudainement, je distinguais aussi la femme aux cheveux bleus qui m'avait préparée. Comment les hommes l'avaient appelée déjà ? Ah oui, Konan. Donc c'est elle le médecin du groupe… Hidan me tendit telle une offrande vers elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle arrêtait de faire la tête ! Elle s'approcha de moi, et posa les mains sur mon ventre pour retirer les compresses entièrement rouges tout en me sermonnant :

_**-« Pourquoi diable es-tu sortie de ta chambre ? J'avais pourtant dit à Tobi de te prévenir ! Quand on a survécu à Sasori, on ne tente pas le sort une nouvelle fois en faisant n'importe quoi ! Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tobi, tu lui as dit au moins ?**_

_**- Oui mademoiselle Konan-sempai ! Mais mademoiselle Suzuki-chan a enfermé Tobi dans la chambre et a refusé de l'écouter !**_

_**- Et tu ne pouvais pas la retenir ? Tu es vraiment un ninja ? J'ai des gros doutes des fois… »**_

Cette remarque me fit rire, mais je m'interrompis aussitôt en constatant que tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés sur moi. Je ne sais à l'évidence pas être discrète…Un moment surprise, Konan me fit un clin d'œil et après avoir soigner mes cicatrices grâce à son chakra, déclara qu'Hidan pouvait me poser. Une fois sur mes jambes, je tanguais encore un peu, mais je me sentais vraiment mieux. Je n'avais même plus besoin de me tenir aux murs, ce qui est un grand progrès ! Je la remerciais avec un regard très reconnaissant, et elle me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle. Constatant que je refusais de bouger ( ça me paraissait être une très mauvaise idée de prendre place parmi eux... ), elle me prit par le bras délicatement et m'emmena à côté du divan inoccupé, où elle s'assit gracieusement. Je me décidais finalement à l'imiter, préférant ne pas la contrarier… on ne sait jamais, si l'envie lui prend de défaire ce qu'elle vient de soigner… Le blond androgyne avança un siège près de moi, et me lança un sourire amical. Au moins un qui ne semblait pas vouloir ma peau…

Elle sembla satisfaite, et commença à me poser des questions :

_**-« Alors, pas trop secouée par ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir ! Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel tu été quand on t'as récupéré !**_

_**- Sasori n'y a pas été vraiment très fort Konan… J'étais surpris de la voir arriver entière !**_

_**- Ahaha… très drôle. Je dois donc me considérer comme chanceuse ? Eh oui, j'ai été secouée ! Mon premier combat se déroule contre un gars en bois et classé rang-S, alors que je n'ai jamais utilisé de chakra de ma vie !**_

_**- Noon ? Alors c'était vrai quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas ninja ? J'été persuadé que tu mentais ! –**_il fronça soudainement les sourcils, et me demanda, soupçonneux_-** mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir dans ce cas ?**_

_**-Heu… Coup de chance ?**_

_**- Je ne crois pas non. Deidara, Pein t'expliqueras ça quand nous serons tous réunis. Ah, au fait… Heu, comment t'appelles-tu ?**_

_**- Suzuki…**_

_**- Ah oui ! Donc, bienvenue parmi nous Suzuki ! Tu as gagné le droit de rester ici ! »**_

La tête que je fis en entendant sa phrase devait être extrêmement intéressante à observer : un mélange entre le choc, la surprise et l'hébétude. Je n'ai jamais voulu gagner ça moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle décide comme ça de ma vie ? Je ne parvenais à articuler aucun son tellement j'étais sans voix. Le blond, dont je retrouvais soudainement le nom –Deidara ! Si j'avais su qu'il était persuadé que j'allais mourir…-Il se mit à rire en regardant la grimace que je faisais, et le sourire de Konan s'élargit.

_**-« J'étais sûre que ça te ferait plaisir ! Bon, je te laisse en compagnie des hommes, il faut que j'aille voir Pein. Cette fois, tu restes tranquille s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à te soigner. À plus tard ! »**_

Et elle s'en alla, toute contente, me laissant avec Deidara, Tobi, et l'antisocial. Tiens, je lui ai déjà trouvé un surnom ! Qui lui convient parfaitement d'ailleurs. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire pour me sortir de là ? La voix de Deidara me coupa en pleine réflexion :

_**-« Maintenant que tu es réveillée, ça te dit qu'on te présente au reste de l'organisation ?**_

_**- Au point où j'en suis… allons-y … »**_

Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire de toute façon… Enfin, je l'espérais de tout cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois, mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt, je vous le promet ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, il m'a particulièrement embêté... Et merci pour les commentaires et les ajouts aux histoires ****favorites, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! (eh oui, pour moi, c'est les vac' !) J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, ce sera la présentation de Suzuki !**


	4. Bienvenue dans le club !

_**Et oui, enfin le chapitre 4 ! Je suis sûre que vous n'y croyez plus n'est-ce pas ? Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu un planning irl de folie ! Enfin, je ne **_

_**perd pas plus de temps à vous embêter, je vous laisse commencer à lire ^^**_

**Chap.4 : Welcome to the jungle**

_**-« Au point où j'en suis… allons-y…**_

-_**Tant mieux alors ! »**_-fit-il en me souriant de plus belle. 

Décidément, je devais lui faire une bonne impression : depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette pièce il me couvait du regard. Cela m'amusait un peu, pour

tout dire, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me dévisage ainsi ! Je tentais maladroitement de lui rendre la pareille, prenant exemple sur ces filles si

mignonnes que les hommes adorent, mais je me fis surtout l'impression de paraître plus idiote que mignonne. Il faudra que je travaille ce genre de

sourires… Histoire de réussir à atteindre mon but. En tout cas, lui eut l'air d'apprécier, à ma grande surprise, et commença à me présenter les autres

hommes présents dans la salle. Hidan vint s'asseoir près de moi pendant ce temps, faisant semblant de s'étirer pour passer son bras derrière moi, d'une

façon qu'il croyait sûrement être discrète. Technique de drague à la noix… 

_**-« Donc, le type assis là-bas s'appelle Itachi, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui parle, môsieur est trop supérieur pour te répondre de **_

_**toute façon.-**_ fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir, que l'autre ignora superbement_**- Ensuite, l'idiot à côté de toi, c'est Hidan. Spécialiste des jurons parmi **_

_**ses nombreuses autres qualités… si on peut appeler ça comme ça.**_

-_** Elle le savait déjà, mon nom, mister l'androgyne. Devrais-je lui avouer qu'on vérité tu es bel et bien une fille puisqu'on est aux petits détails **_

_**amicaux ?**_

_**- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle une voix aussi rauque alors ? »**_

Hidan explosa de rire bruyamment, tandis que Deidara nous lançait un regard noir, plein de menaces. J'ai tendance à être très crédule… Il va falloir que je

me dépêche de développer mon sens critique avant que ça ne se retourne vraiment contre moi. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, souhaitant réellement

me trouver loin d'ici, dans mon nouvel appartement en train de déballer mes cartons. Franchement, pourquoi moi ? Si je possédais des pouvoirs

extraordinaires, je pense que je le saurais quand même ! Et j'aurais été admise à l'académie de ninjas… C'est très étrange que leur choix se soit porté sur

moi. Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ce point dès que possible. Pour échapper au regard meurtrier de Deidara, je jetais un coup d'œil sur le dénommé Itachi :

son surnom d'antisocial lui convenait parfaitement. Ses yeux noirs semblaient dénués de toute trace de vie, ressemblant à deux trous béants dans son

regard. Ce ne devait pas être un gars facile à vivre, si vous voulez mon humble avis. Son nom éveillait quelque chose dans ma mémoire, mais je n'arrivais

pas à savoir précisément ce qu'était cette chose. Mais elle ne m'apparaissait pas comme une chose très heureuse…

Malgré son manque de vie apparent, il était tout de même très attirant. Son visage était parfait, mais ses rides près de ses yeux étaient le seul point qui

me dérangeait. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas du maquillage… mais il a donc tellement de temps à perdre qu'il se maquille ? Je doute… Me tirant de

mon observation, l'homme au masque orange se manifesta bruyamment, comme s'il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps silencieux. Tout est relatif, moi ça

m'avait parut très court… 

_**-« Et Tobi, sempai ! Vous avez oublié de présenter Tobi !**_

_**- Ca ne me semblait pas nécessaire…**_

_**- Sempai, vous êtes cruel, c'est méchant !**_

_**-Non, c'est normal. Mais puisque tu y tiens… Suzuk, je te présente Tobi, le boulet de l'organisation. »**_

Suite à cette présentation, Tobi se mit à chouiner et Deidara, exaspéré, se chargea de le rembarrer à chaque fois, avec une certaine satisfaction

d'ailleurs… Il s'amuse comme il peut on dirait. Donc, les relations ne sont pas au beau fixe ici. Il faudra que je pense à me renseigner sur les affinités,

histoire d'éviter d'être prise entre deux feux. Non, attendez, ce ne sera pas la peine puisque de toute manière je ne resterais PAS ici ! C'est non

négociable, dès qu'ils auront relâché leur vigilance je me casse de là le plus rapidement possible. En plus, maintenant que je possède une sorte de

pouvoir ninja… Ce sera plus facile à réaliser. Je réussi à retenir de justesse un petit rire satisfait, qui aurait parut complètement déplacé dans cette

situation : je devais pour l'instant ressembler à une fille douce et incapable de la moindre arrière-pensée, ce qui accentuerait l'effet de surprise puisqu'ils

ne se méfieront pas de moi. Me mettant dans la peau de mon personnage, je me mis à sourire en fermant les yeux, comme les gourdes de mon village,

riant doucement de la dispute entre Tobi et Deidara. Qui ne se préoccupaient absolument plus de moi. Peut-être devrais-je en profiter pour m'éclipser ?

Discrètement, j'entamais le geste de me lever du canapé, mais une main sur mon épaule m'arrêta presque immédiatement. Zut, je l'avais oublié celui-là…

_**-Où est-ce que tu veux aller, minette ?**_

_**- Oh, pas loin tu sais… -paniquée, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une raison plausible : l'illumination me vint en pensant à mes **_

_**cicatrices- Juste voir Konan pour savoir si elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître entièrement mes « blessures ». Ce n'est pas très esthétique n'est-ce **_

_**pas ?-**_ dis-je en découvrant mon ventre, jouant toujours mon rôle de cruche. 

Bien sûr, ce geste eut l'effet escompté : Hidan eut un sourire pervers, et il me proposa de m'accompagner la voir. Parfait. Bah oui, ç'aurait eut l'air louche si

je me promenais seule dans la maison en ouvrant toutes les portes (je venais d'en faire l'expérience…) mais en compagnie d'un homme appartenant à

l'organisation, les autres n'y verraient que du feu ! Le problème consistait juste à se débarrasser de lui le plus silencieusement possible, et éviter de me

faire tuer accidentellement. Je lui répondis donc avec mon air adorable, après m'être levée :

_**- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part ! On y va ?**_

_**- Tout de suite… -**_ fit-il avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. 

Hum, hum… Finalement, je me demande si ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'y aller avec lui. Il a l'air bien trop satisfait pour une simple visite médicale.

Méfiance… Mes soupçons s'accrurent encore lorsqu'il passa naturellement son bras autour de ma taille, sous le regard blasé et indifférent du dénommé

Itachi, le seul à encore nous regarder. Donc, si je meurs, apparemment ce n'est pas lui qui ira dire que je suis partie avec Hidan. Il faudra aussi ne pas

s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne me sauver… Super.

Ce fut Hidan qui m'entraîna vers la sortie, d'un pas guilleret, tandis que mon cerveau s'activait pour trouver une idée géniale capable de me sortir de cette

situation. Nous marchions en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées respectives. Mes idées ne répondaient pas, à mon grand désespoir, et j'angoissais

au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Soudainement, Hidan s'arrêta. Surprise, je fis de même stupidement, par mimétisme. Je fus pris d'un énorme

doute à cause de cet arrêt subit. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Avait-il deviné mes intentions ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai esquissé aucun geste pour l'instant,

je n'ai même pas encore tenté de courir ! Sa main, toujours posée sur ma taille, m'attira soudain contre lui tandis qu'il se rapprochait en même temps du

mur, me coupant toute retraite. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Je levais la tête vers ses yeux violacés, qui brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise

ne prévoyant rien de bon pour moi. Bon, le rôle de la cruche va se terminer rapidement : je vais me le… 

_**- Allez, si tu es une gentille fille, je te laisserais peut-être la vie. C'est mon jour de clémence.**_

_**- Même pas la peine d'y rêver mon gars ! Dégage de là et vire-moi cette main avant que je ne te l'arrache, pervers !**_

Bon, bien sûr, c'était du bluff, jamais je n'aurais assez de tripes pour la lui arracher… et puis je doutais d'en avoir la force en plus, mais bon ça fait toujours

une menace en plus ! Qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté d'ailleurs puisqu'il sourit à cette idée, comme si ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Il est temps de recourir

aux grands moyens alors… Je lui donnais un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac, qui le fit se plier en deux tandis que je m'échappais de son étreinte. Je

ne pris pas la peine de constater si j'avais touché un point sensible, préférant de beaucoup commencer à m'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

On dirait que tous les hommes de cette maison me haïssent ! Ils veulent tous me faire la peau, c'est incroyable quand même, et ils me connaissent juste

depuis deux jours ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être si je reste… Il faut vraiment que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite. J'allais tourner vers un autre couloir de

cette énorme demeure en me félicitant d'avoir mis mon agresseur KO en un seul coup lorsqu'on me projeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur, plus

violemment. A force, je vais finir par être couverte de bleus… Un peu sonnée par le choc, je ne reconnus pas immédiatement le crétin qui venait de

m'envoyer valdinguer. Manifestement Hidan ne lâchait pas prise si facilement, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres,

comme s'il avait espéré que ça se déroule ainsi. 

_**- Alors, tu veux déjà me quitter ? Mais ma chérie, ça vient à peine de commencer !**_

Il se saisit de mes deux poignets alors que j'étais toujours à terre, les immobilisant d'une seule main, et se mit à ma hauteur. Je me rendis alors compte

que j'avais vraiment TRES mal choisi celui qui aurait dû être mon ticket de sortie. Sa seconde main, toujours libre, retenant toute mon attention, je ne

m'aperçus pas tout de suite que son visage s'était beaucoup trop rapproché du mien. Un réflexe idiot me vint naturellement : je lui donnais un coup de

tête qui aurait dû lui casser le nez, mais qui ne fit que me donner un nouveau mal de crâne, avec la sensation de m'avoir surtout assommé moi-même plus

qu'autre chose. Quand je disais que c'était un réflexe idiot… J'espère que je ne me suis pas ouvert le crâne toute seule, ce serait un comble… Agitant la

tête pour retrouver mes esprits tandis que l'autre crétin se moquait de moi, absolument pas affecté par ce coup. Il m'énerve à un point celui-là… Je me mis

à essayer de me libérer de sa poigne, sans grand succès car ses muscles étaient au moins aussi durs que sa tête, et aller lui ordonner de dégager encore

une fois avant qu'il ne regrette son geste (encore un vœu pieux), lorsque soudainement il se mit à rire. Pas d'un rire satisfait, à ma grande surprise, ni un

ricanement rempli de menaces, juste un rire amusé. Méfiante, mais très intriguée, je lui lançais un regard suspicieux, me préparant au pire : sa bouche

frôla la mienne, me faisant frissonner malgré moi, puis sa poigne se relâcha et mes poignets furent libres. Je le regardais hébétée. Non, je ne m'attendais

pas à ça ! Plutôt à pire… Il se redressa, et commença à ricaner pendant que je restais là la bouche ouverte, incapable de formuler une idée cohérente. Les

criminels sont des malades… Choquée, je restais pétrifiée, pendant que lui s'étirait comme un chat. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'on entendit

distinctement des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers l'endroit où nous étions. Je baissais lentement mes avant-bras, recommençant à respirer normalement.

Heureusement qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui se ballade dans ces couloirs perdus !

Je lançais à mon agresseur un regard victorieux, retrouvant soudainement toute mon assurance. C'est sûr, une fois que j'aurais raconté l'histoire, il en

prendra pour son grade !

Mon sauveur apparut enfin, et avec lui une tignasse rousse plus foncée que la mienne. Et mer-…credi. Dire que j'allais me jeter dans ses bras pour le

remercier ! Dans les bras de ce stupide pantin alors qu'il vient de me marquer à vie ! Et je ne peux en aucun cas venir me plaindre à lui, j'ai encore un peu

de fierté, merci ! Furieuse de m'être fait de fausses idées, je me levais rageusement et marchait jusqu'à ce petit idiot sans jeter un regard à l'autre. Je pris

la parole, d'un ton énervé :

_**- Quoi ?**_

Le rouquin me dévisagea de manière arrogante pendant un instant, avant de daigner me répondre :

_**- Nous avons besoin de quelques précisions de plus sur toi, avant de t'accepter définitivement parmi nous. Suis-moi… Et Hidan, retourne avec les **__**autres, tu n'es plus utile ici.**_

Ah. Je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça, puisqu'il semblait ne même pas me parler. Moi qui aurai adoré commencer une joute verbale avec lui ! Au moins, il me

débarrassait d'Hidan. C'était déjà un bon point pour lui. Celui-ci eut l'air assez mécontent, grommela dans sa barbe, et avant de nous quitter, il s'approcha

de mon oreille et chuchota un « on reprendra ça quand on sera tranquilles » puis partit tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je crois que

j'admire plus que je ne déteste les hommes avec un tel culot. Je n'oserai pas faire la moitié de leurs actions.

Le rouquin se rappela à mon bon souvenir en toussotant et me fit signe de le suivre. J'hésitais pendant une seconde, songeant qu'il serait facile de lui

fausser compagnie, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus et je finis par marcher à sa suite. Vraiment mon guide était petit : maintenant que je marchais près de

lui, je me rendis compte qu'il m'arrivait tout juste à l'épaule. Et dire que je me suis fait battre par un criminel nain ! Un criminel nain en bois… Comment

pareille bizarrerie peut-elle exister ? Est-ce que ce ne serait qu'une marionnette contrôlée à distance ? Il y a des ninjas qui sont spécialistes dans ce style

de combat… Mais contrôler quelque chose d'aussi loin, est-ce que c'est possible ? Le chakra serait très amoindri, et la marionnette bougerait difficilement…

_**- Arrête de me fixer, tes yeux me brûlent la nuque. Que veux-tu ?**_

_**- Oh, des petits renseignements, rien de plus. Du style : « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? », « Pourquoi moi ? », « Pourquoi avoir besoin de plus **_

_**d'informations sur ma vie ? », « Combien y a t'il de fous ici ? » et « comment est-ce que ça marche ? ». Pas grand-chose tu vois.**_

_**- De fous, il y en a trois. De criminels, neuf. Les trois premières questions, tu auras les réponses quand nous serons arrivés. Et je crains de ne **_

_**pas **__**avoir compris la dernière. Comment marche quoi ?**_

_**- Toi. Es-tu un pantin manipulé par quelqu'un ou… Un « vrai » pantin ?**_

_**- C'est à toi de juger. De toute manière, quelqu'un se fera une joie de t'en informer, j'en suis sûr. Mon coéquipier adore étaler son savoir.**_

Sur ces mots, il considéra que la discussion était close, et nous continuâmes notre marche en silence. Il faut avouer que mon guide était tout de même

étrange. Faire tant de secrets pour peu de chose… C'est ennuyant je trouve. Perdue dans mes pensées, la voix de mon guide me réveilla : nous étions

arrivés. Il me fit entrer dans une salle où m'attendait une chaise, et deux autres personnes, dont Konan. Je la saluais, heureuse de la retrouver car cela

signifiait que ça ne serait sûrement pas dangereux. Non ? Par contre, l'homme à ses côtés est très étrange… Beaucoup de piercings, regard fou et

cheveux roux (encore ?) très ébouriffés… Lui, il vient de se réveiller je me trompe ?

_**- Suzuki, je te présente le leader de notre groupe : Pein. Nous allons t'interroger sur quelques points de ta vie dont nous voulons nous assurer de **__**l'authenticité. Assis-toi. Ah, merci Sasori d'ailleurs de l'avoir amenée, tu peux rester si tu veux.**_

_**- Merci.**_

Argh, non, je n'avais pas envie qu'il reste celui-là ! Pour qu'il se mette à me regarder encore une fois avec ses yeux arrogants pendant que je déballe ma

vie banale… Ca m'énerve… Enfin, s'il a du temps à perdre. Je lui signifiais ma pensée en lui jetant un regard appuyé, qui le fit sourire, puis partit m'installer

sur ma chaise et on commença mon interrogatoire. Ce fut Konan qui posa les premières questions :

_**- Alors… Combien y a-t-il de personnes dans ta familles ?**_

_**- Beaucoup trop.**_

_**- Hum. Dans quoi tes parents travaillent-ils ?**_

_**- Dans des métiers respectables.**_

_**- Combien de personnes sont-ils au courant de ton « déménagement » ?**_

_**- Des gens faisant partis de mon village, et les loueurs.**_

_**- Avais-tu un travail ?**_

_**- Peut-être.**_

_**- Un amant ?**_

_**- Certainement. Mais je ne le connais pas.**_

Konan lâcha un léger soupir, l'air agacée par mon manque de coopération. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle devait s'y attendre, il ne manquerait plus que je

raconte ma vie à ces fous furieux, ils seraient capable d'aller supprimer tout mon village juste pour m'effacer des mémoires !

_**- Suzuki, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées…**_

_**- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne ressens pas l'envie particulière de me confier à vous ni de vous donner des détails sur ma vie, si tu veux savoir !**_

Elle parut décontenancée par mon ton agressif, qui réveilla d'ailleurs son collègue. Ah, génial, j'ai réveillé l'homme-métal… Alléluia j'ai envie de dire. Un

mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et il commença à égrener comme une machine tous les détails de ma vie : 

_**- Suzuki Sadame, 17 ans, fille adoptive de Mushashi et Tomoe Sadame, sœur de six frères : Eiji, ANBU, 26 ans. Thakara, 23 ans, ANBU. Kakuru, 21 **__**ans, jonin. Kotaro, 21 ans, marchand. Suiishi, 17 ans, apprenti marchand. Ren, 15 ans, Chunin.**_

_**- Eh mais- !**_

_**- Viens du pays de l'herbe, allait partir vers le pays de la cascade. Personne ne la connaissait là-bas, ses amis sont au courant. Soit la moitié des jeunes du village. Pas d'amants. Exerçait la profession de danseuse.**_

Je le regardais, la bouche ouverte. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Ils m'ont espionné avant, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Mais comment- Non, pourquoi ?

Ils n'ont rien à faire de leurs journées ou quoi ? Lorsqu'il annonça ma profession, j'entendis un petit ricanement émanant du côté de Sasori. Je lui jetais un

autre regard des plus noirs. Il ose rire alors qu'il se bat avec des marionnettes celui-là ? 

_**- Suzuki, c'est par ici que ça se passe. Tu vois, chercher à nous cacher des choses ne sert à rien, alors coopère.**_

_**- Ah, alors pourquoi me demander ça si vous savez déjà tout ? Et comment avez-vous accès à ces informations d'ailleurs ?**_

_**- Il nous faut des confirmations. Et ces informations viennent toutes de notre meilleur espion. Tu le rencontreras plus tard. Encore un moment. **_

_**Sais-tu qui sont tes parents biologiques ?**_

_**- Non, et je m'en moque.**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas… Ils sont un point des plus intéressants de ton passé.**_

_**- Ca ne change rien. Mes parents adoptifs les remplacent aisément, et j'imagine qu'ils sont morts. Maintenant ça suffit, ces questions !**_

J'avais haussé la vois malgré moi, car c'était un point dont je ne souhaitais pas discuter avec des inconnus. Pein et Konan se consultèrent du regard

(enfin, surtout Konan en fait, car l'autre avait replongé dans son indifférence totale de la situation) puis elle vint vers moi et me prit par le bras,

m'entraînant en dehors de cette pièce, loin des deux hommes. Elle m'expliqua brièvement les détails de mon « admission » ainsi que la destination vers

laquelle nous nous dirigions. Je la suivis docilement, renonçant à mon projet de fuite définitivement. J'étais en bien trop mauvaise position pour l'instant, je

reprendrais ça plus tard. Elle me ramena vers le salon, qui cette fois était rempli entièrement par des hommes. J'en reconnus certains, dont l'homme-

requin qui eut l'amabilité de me sourire, mais les autres…

Konan me laissa au beau milieu de la pièce, sous leurs regards inquisiteurs qui commençaient déjà à établir mes points faibles et elle me présenta : 

_**- Messieurs, voici la nouvelle recrue : Suzuki Sadame. Son éducation à l'art du combat a été cruellement mise de côté, nous comptons sur vous **_

_**pour la parfaire le plus rapidement possible, tout en évitant de l'abîmer irrémédiablement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas encore été assignée à un **_

_**groupe précis, les binômes ne changent donc pas. Pein y réfléchira dès qu'elle sera apte à être une bonne criminelle. Sur ce, je vous laisse finir **_

_**les **__**présentations. Suzuki, tu demanderas à Tobi de te montrer ta chambre. Tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut.**_

Elle quitta l'assemblée sur ces mots, m'abandonnant à mon sort sans aucun regret. Décidant de ne pas trop montrer ma peur, j'esquissai un petit geste

de salutation tout en souriant. Plusieurs regards se détournèrent alors, comme si je ne représentais plus aucune source d'intérêt, et certains quittèrent

même la pièce. Soulagée, j'allais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour récupérer un instant, lorsqu'Itachi, le ninja blasé, ouvrit la bouche pour décliner

rapidement les noms de ses « associés » : 

_**-Tu connais la plupart d'entre nous, mais laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire : l'homme-requin, mon partenaire, est Kisame. La blonde, Deidara. **_

_**Le zombie, Kakuzu. Les deux imbéciles, Tobi et Hidan. L'homme bicolore, Zetsu, notre espion. Il y a également Sasori et moi, puis Konan et Pein, **_

_**le **__**chef. C'est tout.**_

Il avait dit tout cela sans lever les yeux de son livre, et sur une voix absolument monocorde et dénuée de toute forme de sentiment. Incroyable, quelque

part… En fait, le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense des autres est de s'attarder sur les mots dont il les a qualifiés. Je crois qu'il apprécie Sasori, et peut-

être Kisame et Zetsu… Enfin, je verrais ça plus tard. Les affinités entre les membres apparaîtraient bien vite, j'en suis certaine. Je le remerciais posément,

citant son nom qu'il avait omis de rappeler, puis je me levais et partit à la recherche de Tobi, que je trouvais caché près d'une plante en pot. Lui, je le

qualifierais plutôt de fou… 

_**- Excuse-moi, Tobi, mais pourrais-tu me montrer ma chambre s'il te plait ?**_

_**- Oh oui ! Mais cachez Tobi de Deidara-sempai, il veut faire exploser Tobi !**_

_**- Heu… Si tu veux…**_

Satisfait de ma réponse, il s'agrippa à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis m'indiqua le chemin à suivre. Je poussais un soupir, fatiguée d'avance par

tout ce que j'aurai à subir ici… Tout cela risquait d'être assez pimenté. Après être montés à l'étage supérieur et avoir passé plusieurs portes, il s'arrêta

enfin devant l'une et me certifia que ce serait désormais la mienne. Soulagée, je le remerciais aussi, puis me dépêchais de rentrer à l'intérieur, à l'abri de

ces fous qui désormais m'entoureraient tout le temps. Je détaillais un instant mon mobilier : il était sommaire, mais confortable. Le lit semblait être

moelleux et en bon état, j'avais droit à une commode où Konan avait eu la prévenance d'y laisser quelques vêtements, et une chaise à côté d'une

bibliothèque vide. Ma chambre était contiguë à une petite salle de bain, ce qui m'éviterait de devoir partager mon intimité avec les autres hommes.

Finalement, peut-être que je n'y serais pas si mal… La fatigue de cette journée et celle d'hier commença alors à se faire sentir, et je décidais de tester le lit

avant toute autre chose. J'eus un petit sourire en entendant Tobi crier après un bruit d'explosion. Deidara devait l'avoir trouvé... A peine allongée, je

m'endormis immédiatement, oubliant tout cequi m'était arrivé avant. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue…


	5. La pupille

**Chap.5 : Livin' La Vida Loca**

_Des hurlements résonnent de partout à la fois. Il pleut, mais les flammes dévorent sans répit toutes les maisons sur leur chemin, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un tas de cendres et de d'humains en détresse. Il fait nuit noire, mais le feu éclaire de manière presque irréelle la scène… Des armes sifflent en passant près de mes oreilles, des hommes masqués s'attaquent à tout ce qui bouge. L'un d'entre eux me voit et bondit sur moi, son kunaï a la main, prête à frapper. Mais il suspend son geste soudainement : je vois ses yeux briller sans deviner pourquoi. Il retire son masque et me supplie de fuir. Je ne peux pas. Cet homme, c'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet enfer. J'essaye de l'entraîner avec moi mais il résiste, il me crie quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Et puis je le vois. Il me dévisage de ses yeux terrifiants, guettant une réaction de ma part mais je ne bouge pas. Je sens le danger pour mon frère. Je me jette devant lui pour le protéger, mais il me repousse et court vers l'autre. J'eu à peine le temps de voir ce qui vola vers mon frère que j'entendis son cri de douleur. Et l'homme disparut ailleurs. Je me précipite vers lui, puis me stoppe soudainement : il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il agonise près de moi. Et je ne peux rien faire, la blessure est trop grave. Je hais cet homme. Je le hais ! Je hurle ma colère dans la nuit. Cet homme, je le tuerais !_

…

Je me suis réveillée en hurlant, tombée de mon lit complètement empêtrée dans mes draps. J'étais haletante, et complètement désorientée pour le coup. M'obligeant à respirer calmement, je pus finalement me dégager de ma couverture et m'asseoir sur mon lit : quel cauchemar horrible ! Et Thakara… Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Les images de ce rêve commençaient déjà à s'estomper, mais il me restait encore cette impression de danger environnant, qui me serrait le cœur. Il revient de plus en plus souvent ce rêve. J'espère que ça ne veut rien dire… Retrouvant une respiration normale et émergeant totalement, je réussis à reprendre mon calme. Ce n'est pas réel, alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, et puis ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, même s'il est des plus étranges… Enfin, au fil des nuits, il finira sûrement par s'éclaircir de lui-même, sans que je n'aie besoin de me creuser  
>la tête. Et je réussirai enfin à voir le visage de cet assassin ! S'il en a un du moins…<p>

Décidant de passer à d'autres choses bien plus préoccupantes qu'un simple cauchemar (comme réussir à vivre au jour le jour parmi neuf machines à tuer. Oui, ça me semble vraiment plus important) je partis faire ma toilette. Une fois faite, je sortis de ma chambre, prenant soin de la fermer à clé pour éviter que ces hommes n'y rentrent sans mon autorisation. Même si une vulgaire serrure ne devrait pas beaucoup les gêner s'ils le font vraiment, je m'en doute. Dans le couloir, je choisis un chemin au hasard, espérant qu'il m'emmène directement dans la cuisine pour que je puisse enfin manger quelque chose et faire taire les réclamations incessantes de mon estomac. Qui a bien été mis à l'épreuve en ce moment. J'avoue avoir du mal à garder le sourire aujourd'hui. Je suis désespérée par ma situation actuelle : me voilà prisonnière d'une organisation criminelle (accessoirement l'une des plus recherchées), obligée d'apprendre à me battre pour leur bon plaisir, et contrainte à vivre avec ses membres, tous des fous sanguinaires. Oh, et j'aurais même du dire : « obligée de survivre parmi eux ». Je trouve que ça m'ouvre peu de perspectives d'avenir, non ? Surtout si ce sont eux qui m'entraînent.

Perdue dans mon monologue intérieur, je revins soudainement à la réalité en m'apercevant que j'étais arrivée devant la cuisine. Enfin si je me fie aux odeurs qui s'en échappent. Je pris une grande inspiration, et poussais la porte, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Sauf Konan peut-être. Manque de chance, il y a deux personnes : le rouquin et l'insomniaque. Pardon, je veux dire Sasori, adossé contre le comptoir de la cuisine en grande discussion avec Itachi, qui mange tranquillement. Bien sûr, il suffit que je rentre dans cette pièce pour que cette discussion s'arrête subitement. Je me force néanmoins à leur sourire joyeusement, même si ce sourire est sûrement le plus factice qui soit.

-** Bonjour ! Vous êtes matinaux dites-moi, il est à peine 7h30 !**

- **Bonjour. Je crois que ce compliment ira seulement à Itachi, je n'ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps à dormir. Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis ici. –** répond Sasori.

Itachi daigne m'accorder un salut de la tête, et un mouvement pour m'indiquer que je peux me servir sur ce qui est entreposé sur la table avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Il est encore moins bavard que dans la journée… Cet homme est l'un des plus silencieux que je connaisse.

Je pris donc une chaise en face de lui, piochant dans le tas de nourriture posé sur cette table. Les deux hommes ne reprirent pas leur conversation, si bien qu'un silence pesant (plus pour moi que pour eux il me semble) finit par s'installer. Décidant de ne pas m'en préoccuper, je pris un sachet de soupe miso et me servis copieusement en riz. Hé, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me laisser mourir de faim ! Le temps de préparer ma soupe, les langues des deux hommes semblaient s'être déliées. Finalement !

-** As-tu bien dormi ?**

- **Plutôt bien je pense. Et toi ? Ah non, c'est vrai tu ne dors pas… As-tu fait quelque chose d'intéressant de ta nuit ?**

Il eut un minuscule sourire, relevant le bout de ses lèvres d'un ou deux millimètres. Il faut vraiment le regarder avec attention cet homme-là…

- **Pas vraiment. Réparé deux pantins, lu quelques manuscrits… On passe le temps comme on peut. C'est sûr qu'elle aurait été plus intéressante si j'avais eu une nouvelle marionnette…**

- **Comme c'est dommage pour toi, répondis-je d'un ton acide, tu risques de t'ennuyer encore longtemps. Sinon, qu'êtes-vous sensés faire aujourd'hui, à part errer dans ce manoir en ruine ?**

- **T'entraîner. Les consignes de Konan ont été très claires il me semble. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester ton niveau, pour savoir si tu possède au moins quelques bases. Pein disait que tu venais d'une famille de ninjas ?**

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

-** Ma foi, ça te sera utile. Et cela explique le fait que tu sois parvenue à survivre lors de notre combat avant d'activer ta pupille. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que tu m'as surpris à ce moment-là. Je te croyais morte.**

-** Oh, navrée de t'avoir induit en erreur. Par contre, je n'ai aucun souvenir concernant cette partie-là de l'affrontement… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour réussir à me sortir de là ? Je me souviens juste de m'être évanouie puis de m'être réveillée ici…**

Sasori et Itachi eurent l'air surpris par cette annonce, comme si je venais de leur dire la chose la plus étrange qui soit, puis se concertèrent du regard. Je regrette, mais tout le monde peut avoir des trous de mémoires de temps en temps ! Même si celui-ci est particulièrement gros.

Ce fut Itachi qui répondit à ma question, avec un soupçon d'intérêt dans la voix :

**- Tu dis n'avoir aucun souvenir ? Tu ne te souviens même pas d'avoir activé ta pupille ?**

- **Non. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait d'ailleurs…**

**- Comme c'est intéressant… Sasori, je vais m'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Cela mérite d'être approfondi, et j'ai envie de voir la pupille qui a pu tenir tête au Sharingan. Suis-moi Suzuki.**

Il se leva, prenant ses affaires et les miennes pour les poser en vrac dans l'évier (apparemment ce n'est pas lui qui est chargé de faire la vaisselle) puis sortit de la cuisine sans me laisser le temps de protester. Je levais les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'avance : la journée promettait. J'allais le suivre lorsque Sasori me retint par le bras et m'adressa un conseil : « S'il active son Sharingan contre toi, tu courres jusqu'ici. Très vite. Est-ce clair ? ». Je lui tirais la langue, agacée par toutes leurs mises en garde, mais gravais cette idée dans ma tête. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur cette habilité spécifique au clan Uchiha, je ferais bien de me méfier de l'homme. Je pense que je ne serais jamais trop prudente tant que je vivrais parmi des criminels. Je sortis donc de la pièce, suivant Itachi dans le dédale de couloirs pour finalement réussir à sortir dans l'arène où mon premier combat s'était déroulé. Que de bons souvenirs. Merci Itachi.

Il s'arrêta au milieu et s'assit avant de me faire signe de m'approcher car j'étais restée sur le seuil de la porte, indécise. Je ne mourrais pas d'envie de retourner dans cet endroit… Comme qui dirait un instinct de survie. Mais bon, il n'allait quand même pas essayer de me tuer n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que pour l'instant, les criminels ont tous oublié cette idée heureusement pour moi. Je pris discrètement une inspiration, puis vint le rejoindre mais je ne m'assis pas. Je n'étais pas assez confiante en ses intentions. Je sais, je devenais peut-être paranoïaque, mais…

**- Suzuki, que sais-tu sur ta pupille ?**

La question spontanée d'Itachi me prit par surprise : j'étais persuadée qu'il faudrait que je lui arrache chaque mot de la bouche pour avoir une explication ! Je le dévisageais un moment, tentant de percer à jour ses pensées, mais rien ne transparaissait sur ce visage lisse et froid. Pas le moindre sentiment, la moindre étincelle. C'était à se demander s'il était réellement un être humain. Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi stoïque que lui. Une anomalie de la nature sûrement… Non, je suis méchante…

-** Je ne sais rien.**

**- Tu n'as pas cherché à te renseigner ? Personne ne t'en a jamais parlé ?**

**- Non, vous êtes les premiers à être obnubilés par ça. Je peux avoir des indices ou c'est réservé pour votre clique ?**

**- Ta pupille est capable de tenir tête à la mienne. Ce qui fait de toi un ennemi du clan Uchiha.**

**- Oh, quel dommage. Mais attends un peu… Oh, mais oui, il a disparu ! Donc je suis tranquille. Quoi d'autres ?**

Un sourire fin apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi, qui laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

-** Je suis un Uchiha. Et j'ai tué le clan. Il ne reste que mon frère et moi.**

Ouah. J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat il me semble. Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher à cette annonce. Je suis en face du célèbre meurtrier du non moins célèbre clan Uchiha. Réputé pour être intouchable. Et apparemment, je suis considérée comme leur ennemi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi son prénom me rappelait quelque chose…Je peux fuir en courant ou j'attends encore un peu ?

-** Heu… Tu… Que… Herm. Mes condoléances.**

**- Merci.**

**- Il semble que tu le vis bien, c'est toujours ça. Hum, sinon d'autres détails importants sur ma pupille ? Comme ça je pourrais savoir combien d'ennemis j'ai au total, histoire de me préparer…**

**- Non. Les ennemis que tu aurais pu rencontrer sont morts lors de ton enfance. Ils étaient vieux. Veux-tu savoir comment s'appelle ta pupille ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Le Tenshingan.**

**- Quoi, « l'œil de l'ange » ? Mouais… Pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle ainsi ?**

**- Lorsque les possesseurs de cette pupille utilisent leur capacité, leurs yeux deviennent du même bleu que le ciel. Et leurs blessures disparaissent peu à peu. Là où les possesseurs du Sharingan vont entre autre utiliser le vécu des adversaires en ciblant leurs traumatismes pour les empêcher de se battre, les utilisateurs du Tenshingan devinent les pensées, les désirs, les craintes et tout ce qui compose l'adversaire puis les utilisent contre lui.**

**- Comment ? On ne peut pas être dangereux si on ne fait que deviner les pensées… Vous semblez être plus à craindre que ceux qui ont ma pupille…**

**- Au contraire. Avec ses informations, l'adversaire est clair comme de l'eau de roche. De plus, en utilisant cela contre lui, ils brisaient dans son esprit ses rêves un à un, réalisant ses craintes, l'empêchant de reprendre courage. Un homme normal ne résiste pas à ça, et leurs victimes devenaient parfois folles. Les autres passaient par une période de dépression extrême durant au minimum un mois. L'esprit humain est quelque chose de fragile, quoi qu'on en dise. Ta pupille est dangereuse pour lui. Et tu es la dernière à la posséder.**

Doucement, je me laissais tomber près de lui, assommée par ses révélations. Tant de détails… Pour me dire que je suis la dernière détentrice d'une pupille capable de rendre les gens fous. Dont je ne sais pas me servir. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je me sentais prête à avoir une grosse crise d'angoisse. Et Itachi qui gardait son petit sourire ! Je fermais les yeux, étourdie. Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont amenée ici. Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, et la voix grave d'Itachi s'éleva à nouveau.

**- Ca fait beaucoup de choses à digérer, n'est-ce pas ?**

-** Un peu… Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi en me réveillant je n'avais plus que des cicatrices à la place de mes blessures sanglantes… Ce n'est pas Konan qui m'a soignée…**

- Un peu tout de même, mais la plus grande partie venait de toi. Normalement, personne ne survit au poison de Sasori, il n'existe pas d'antidote. Tu es la première à être vivante après en avoir fait les frais, et Konan n'aurait rien pu faire pour te sauver si tu n'avais pas eu ce Tenshingan.

- **C'est réconfortant,** dis-je en retrouvant mon ironie.

Je me secouais mentalement, rouvrant les yeux et repoussant gentiment la main de mon ancien asocial. En fait, il est même plutôt gentil. Juste un peu renfermé sur les bords. Je me levais, me sentant un peu mieux. J'ai vécu avec un énorme pouvoir sans même le savoir sans en être ennuyée, alors pourquoi maintenant que je suis au courant cela changerait-il quoi que ce soit à ma vie ? En plus j'ai droit à une pupille, rien que ça ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Je souris, décidant de ne pas m'en faire avec ça. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes plans de fuite !

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu m'apprends à l'activer ?**

**- Non. Ca doit te venir tout seul, et puis si je le faisais maintenant, je vais m'ennuyer cette semaine… Apprends plutôt à utiliser ton chakra !**

Et il se leva à son tour, m'adressa un clin d'œil puis quitta l'arène sans se retourner. Ils sont tous horripilants ces criminels ! Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre ! Mais cet homme a donc une légère forme d'humour. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'une forme. J'eus une sorte de moue amusée, en pensant qu'après tout, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi cruels et sans pitié qu'on le disait. Je pris le temps de m'étirer un peu, puis marchais à mon tour vers la sortie, l'esprit tranquille. Je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire, puisqu'ils étaient sensés m'apprendre comment devenir ninja et à me servir du Tenshingan. Ah, mince, j'ai oublié de lui demander en quoi cela me faisait devenir son ennemi ! Ah… Bah, je le lui demanderais plus tard, ce n'est pas si urgent... Mon attention fut un moment attiré par un vol d'oiseaux, et lorsqu'elle se rapporta à mon chemin je heurtais quelqu'un.

-** Oups, désolé…**

-** Il n'y a pas de mal.**- une voix s'éleva aussitôt après, beaucoup plus grave que la première et plus agressive - **Regarde où tu mets les pieds !**

Oh mon Dieu. Je venais d'heurter l'homme-plante, ce qui me permis de constater qu'il avait aussi des dents très pointues, en plus de sa coloration étrange. Une partie blanche et une partie noire. Hum… Mon sens de déduction extrêmement puissant me pousse à dire que ça représente peut-être son bon et son mauvais côté. Je vais m'arranger avec le gentil pour l'instant. Je m'excusais de nouveau, prête à m'agenouiller en suppliant qu'il ne me mange pas, mais il me sourit avant que je ne puisse m'exécuter et me dit :

**- Alors c'est donc toi la nouvelle recrue… Suzuki Sadame. Je suis Zetsu : c'était moi l'espion chargé de te surveiller.**

Je le regardais, surprise par sa facilité à avouer. Comme ça, il osait venir me narguer. Lui jetant d'un air dédaigneux un « Ravie. » je passais à côté de lui sans plus m'en occuper et tombais nez-à-nez avec l'homme qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici. Impossible de me rappeler son nom en revanche… Que font-ils ici ?

**- Où vas-tu ainsi ? Il est temps pour toi de nous montrer ce dont tu es capable.**

**- Heu, peut-être plus tard, d'accord ? Je ne sais toujours pas comment me servir de mes pouvoirs, j'aimerais donc éviter de tenter le sort.**

**- Maintenant.**

Et une nuée de tentacules sortirent de cet homme, se précipitant vers moi à toute vitesse. Pourquoi toujours moi ?

**Voilà, enfin le chapitre 5 ! Je l'ai écris en à peine une semaine, avec ma sœur qui me poussait derrière, mais à cause de vacances extrêmement mobiles, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant, désolé ^^' J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres, il était un peu plus sérieux je trouve d'ailleurs… Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles font vraiment toujours plaisir et illuminent mes journées ^^  
>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à bientôt pour la suite (avec mon manager de sœur derrière mon dos, je pense qu'il devrait arriver assez rapidement )<strong>


	6. Entraînement de routine

**Chap. 6 : Let it rock**

**- Maintenant.**

Et une nuée de tentacules sortirent de cet homme, se précipitant vers moi à toute vitesse. J'eus à peine le temps de me plaindre sur mon sort en pensées avant de me jeter à terre, dans les jambes de ce fou. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Sasori quand il dit qu'il n'y a que trois fous dans cette maison ! Et de toute façon, lui je le considère comme mentalement perturbé alors… Mais, bref, pour l'instant ce n'est pas cela qui est le plus important. Je dois gérer un criminel portant des intentions de meurtre envers ma personne. Mon Dieu, quand je pense comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être mon père…

L'homme ne se laissa pas surprendre par ma chute, les tentacules changèrent immédiatement de direction pour me toucher. Je roulais sur le côté puis me relevais et commençais à courir le plus vite possible vers celui qui m'avait espionné, espérant trouver un peu d'aide. Me jetant dans ses bras, je le suppliais :

**- Zetsu, pitié, je te pardonne de m'avoir observé moi et ma famille si tu me sauves de ce fou ! Et tu pourras continuer autant que tu voudras, je ne me fâcherais pas ! Aide-moi !**

Un rire lui échappa, et une étincelle d'amusement pétilla dans son regard en m'entendant. Il fit un signe au fou masqué, qui stoppa ses tentacules meurtrières à un cheveu de ma tête. Autant dire que j'étais assez crispée dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- **Parce que tu m'en voulais ? Tu es drôle toi… Tu es la première à exprimer aussi librement son opinion devant moi. Kakuzu, je vais faire équipe avec elle. J'ai envie de la voir à l'œuvre pour autre chose que la danse ou les lancers de kunaïs.**

**- Ne la surprotège pas, sinon on ne saura jamais ce qu'elle vaut.**

**- Oui. Prête Suzuki ?**

**- Non. On peut en rediscuter ?**

**- C'est parti !**

Il m'attrapa par la taille avant que je ne puisse commencer à protester puis disparut de la clairière. Nous fûmes transportés plus loin, cachés au milieu de l'arène à peu près où le feuillage des arbres dissimulait presque entièrement la lumière du soleil. Il me lâcha avec un sourire amical et commença à sortir de ses poches plusieurs armes, les évaluant du regard pour décider laquelle il allait me donner. Je l'observais, silencieuse, préférant ne faire aucun bruit de peur d'attirer Kakuzu ici et le laissais choisir pour moi. Après tout, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de manier des armes, mais le principe doit être à peu près le même question attaque non ? Je cours, je vise, j'enfonce. Facile. Mes frères avaient pris le temps de m'expliquer au minimum comment me servir de kunaïs, et quelques mouvements de base pour pouvoir me défendre seule, mais c'était à peu près tout. Ma souplesse, je la devais à la danse. Heureusement que je ne voulais pas devenir marchande comme ma mère, j'aurais sûrement eu beaucoup de mal à survivre ici. Enfin, encore plus que maintenant.

Il me tira de mes réflexions en me lançant un petit poignard dans les mains, que je rattrapais de justesse, sauvée par les réflexes que j'avais finis par acquérir en vivant spt jours sur septs avec une famille de ninjas. Heureusement d'ailleurs… Regardant donc l'arme « fatale » que je tenais, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire une petite remarque montrant mon dépit :

**- Ouah. Génial. Un cure-dent. Quelle délicieuse idée pour se battre contre des filaments noirs longs d'au-moins 7 mètres dont la seule intention est de vous transpercer ! Tu en as d'autres de suggestions incroyables ou celle-là était particulière ?**

**- Suzuki… J'avais oublié de préciser sur mes rapports à quel point ton sens de l'ironie était développé…**

**- Merci. Sinon ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un poignard comme les autres. Insuffle-lui un peu de ton chakra, tu verras.**

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, puis soupirais. On dirait que je vais encore passer pour une nulle… En même temps puisqu'il m'a espionné, il devrait être au courant de mon petit problème. Ma fierté a été constamment abîmée depuis mon arrivée ici…

**- Hum… J'aimerais bien, je t'assure, mais il y a un petit problème : je n'ai pas de chakra. Tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ?**

Ce fut son tour de me regarder avec des grands yeux, l'air complètement abasourdi. Je résistais à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et de le planter là, mais avec un fou à ma recherche pour « m'entraîner », je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de me promener seule.

**- Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Itachi s'est occupé de toi ? Je pensais qu'il avait réglé le problème.**

**- Non, monsieur préfère rire un peu avant. Bref, tu me montres ?**

**- Admire.**

Avec un petit sourire, il me prit délicatement l'arme des mains puis fit apparaître un fil de chakra, longeant la lame. En observant attentivement, je pus voir que le chakra était comme absorbé par le poignard, qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Stupéfaite, je ne trouvais rien à dire pour le moment. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec du chakra ! Le ninja qui a inventé cette arme peut être fier de lui ! Zetsu me lança un clin d'œil et me tendit non pas le poignard, mais la magnifique épée ciselée qui avait pris sa place. Je la tenais maintenant avec respect, et Zetsu s'en amusa :

**- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une arme Suzuki. Tiens-là normalement, elle ne va pas te manger. Je lui ai donné assez de chakra pour qu'elle tienne cette forme pendant notre entraînement, profites-en.**

**- Compte sur moi. Dès que je vois un truc qui ondule, je le coupe en rondelles.**

**- Bien. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'entends Kakuzu qui arrive. Tiens-moi au courant !**

**- Quoi ?! Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?!**

**- Heu…Non. C'est ton entraînement. D'ailleurs, je serais toi, je commencerais à courir tout de suite… Il est là. Tchao !**

Et le traître disparut, m'adressant un grand sourire satisfait, pendant que mon agresseur apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Retenant un cri de rage et de peur, je fis ce que m'avait conseillé Zetsu : je me mis à courir. Remarquez, j'ai la très forte impression que depuis que je suis ici, je ne fais que courir pour me sauver. J'ai sûrement minci… Il faudra que je me dégote une balance pour vérifier. Quoi, moi, avoir des pensées étranges alors que je suis poursuivie par un fou ? Pas du tout ! J'évitais souplement une des tentacules du charmant monsieur me courant après, puis plongeais au sol pour éviter la volée de kunaïs qu'il m'avait envoyé. Cet homme est délicieux, l'ais-je déjà dis ? Alors que j'allais me relever pour continuer ma fuite, une des tentacules m'attrapa la cheville, me faisant de nouveau tomber face contre terre, tandis que je me démenais comme une folle pour me dégager. Et l'autre qui approchait ! Une deuxième m'enserra le bras droit, heureusement celui avec lequel je ne tenais pas l'épée. Sentant que la situation commençait à être désavantageuse pour moi (enfin, encore plus), je me mis à hurler dans l'espoir que mon cri, s'il ne ralliait personne, allait au moins abîmer les tympans du fou. Tout en criant, je me dépêchais de couper mes liens avec une certaine satisfaction puis sautais debout pour recommencer ma course effrénée. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévue de me retrouver en l'air. Pas du tout. La tête en bas, suspendue haut dessus de Kakuzu, je me mis à vider tout l'air de mes poumons. Non, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Une tentacule avait tout juste eu le temps de m'attraper l'autre cheville pendant que je me relevais. Je le déteste.

Reprenant mon souffle, je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'hurler de nouveau :

**- ESPECE DE MALADE ! REPOSE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Tu vas voir, je te jure que dès que je touche le sol je te tue ! Et toi aussi Zetsu ! Tu seras le premier sur lequel je testerais ma pupille, sale traître ! Viens tout de suite ici ! Rah, et remets moi à l'endroit abruti ! J'ai le vertige !**

**- Moins de bruits. J'ai mal au crâne.**

**- M'en fous ! Au secours !**

C'est fou ce que crier un peu fait du bien parfois. Continuant à m'égosiller, je remarquais qu'un nouveau venu était subitement apparu. Un nouveau venu qui nous regardait en riant, semblant totalement amusé par le spectacle que nous offrions. Un nouveau venu masqué.

**- Tobi ! Viens m'aider !**

Il s'approcha en sautillant, me regardant de son seul œil visible malgré le masque, et me fit coucou de façon totalement enfantine. Je cessais de crier, essoufflée et surtout totalement médusée. Cet idiot voit que je suis en mauvaise posture et il me fait coucou. Et il rigole. Je le hais. Kakuzu, pas perturbé pour deux sous, le regarda d'un œil blasé, paraissant attendre la réaction de son collègue. Le fait que je vole dans les airs, suspendue par un pied, ne semblait pas beaucoup les impressionner. Croisant les bras, je me résignais à attendre. Après tout, puisque je ne suis pas intéressante, autant attendre qu'il se lasse. Je ne vais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment…

**- Kakuzu-sempai, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de jouer sans Tobi ? Tobi aussi veut participer ! Suzuki-chan, que faites-vous en l'air d'ailleurs ? Vous savez voler ? Tobi veut apprendre !**

Mais quel crétin. Je m'enfouie la tête dans les mains, fatiguée. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. J'ai presque pitié de lui, le pauvre. Kakuzu aussi semblait fatigué. Comme je le comprends ! Vivre tous les jours avec des idiots pareils autour de soi, ce ne doit pas être facile. La santé mentale est grandement mise en danger. Me balançant toujours au-dessus des deux hommes, je décidais de prendre les choses en mains, puisqu'eux semblaient décider à me regarder. En prenant un peu d'élan, je parvins à m'agripper à la tentacule qui me retenait, et la coupais sans aucun remords au niveau de ma cheville. Attrapant de justesse l'autre bout pour m'éviter une chute douloureuse, je parvins sous les regards blasés de mes observateurs à retoucher la terre ferme sans trop de mal. Enfin. Le sang m'étant monté à la tête redescendit d'un coup, me faisant voir quelques secondes des étoiles noires, puis tout redevint normal. Kakuzu eut un sourire derrière ce qui lui servait à masquer sa bouche, tandis que Tobi se jetait sur moi pour m'enlacer. Un mètre quatre-vingts et des poussières qui vous saute dessus, je peux vous dire que vous le sentez quand vous mesurez dix centimètres de moins. Il avait l'air presque amusé par le fait que j'essaye tant bien que mal de le repousser pour pouvoir respirer. Enfin, c'était une supposition : avec ce masque orange sur son visage, impossible de deviner si j'avais raison ou tort. Je l'entendis demander à Kakuzu s'il pouvait lui aussi jouer avec moi, et l'armoire à glace accepta le plus sérieusement du monde. Réussissant à dégager mon visage de l'étreinte de Tobi, je le vis partir sans même se retourner, l'air de m'avoir complètement oubliée. Tant mieux devrais-je dire… Sauf que je me retrouve seule avec un fou encore plus malade que les autres. C'est mon jour de chance.

**- Tobi, lâche-moi maintenant ! Je pense que tu en a bien profité, non ?**

**- Suzuki-chan va s'entraîner avec moi maintenant ! Elle n'est pas très forte mais elle a au-moins l'air de se débrouiller suffisamment pour se sortir de situations comme celle-ci, c'est bien !**

**- Bien sûr… Et pourquoi dois-je m'entraîner avec toi ?**

**- Parce que Tobi est un bon professeur ! C'est Konan-sempai qui l'a dit !**

**- Un bon professeur pour apprendre à fuir les combats, j'imagine ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Vous allez voir Suzuki-chan !**

Il me libéra de son câlin mortel et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je le regardais faire, étonnée par la tournure des événements : lui, m'entraîner ? C'est le dernier des hommes auxquels j'aurais pensé… Je rappelle que, blessée, j'avais quand même réussi à lui fausser compagnie en l'enfermant dans une chambre. Alors pour le ninja talentueux… Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux. J'allais lui lancer une petit pique lorsqu'il m'envoya un kunaï remarquablement affuté, visant ma tête. J'eus tout juste le temps de me laisser tomber pour l'éviter : il a failli me scalper ! Les yeux exorbités, je me relevais pendant que celui-ci, en me faisant des coucous, m'expliquait le but de son « jeu ».

**- Je vous lance des kunaïs, vous devez les attraper ou les éviter ! C'est facile ! Et si vous vous débrouillez bien, Tobi pourra vous expliquez des techniques de combat au corps à corps ! C'est parti !**

S'ensuivit une rafale de kunaïs, que je vis arriver avec la plus grande appréhension. Je vais mourir transpercée à ce rythme-là ! Comment veut-il que je les attrape ?! Ma respiration devint chaotique, pendant que les armes fonçaient sur moi à vitesse grand V. J'ai peur. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai vraiment peur de la mort. Mes cheveux vont devenir blancs bien plus vite que prévu si je reste ici. Je me mis à prier pour que ma pupille apparaisse maintenant, fermant les yeux très fort, comme lorsque j'étais petite et que je voulais que quelque chose arrive maintenant. Et cela fonctionna. Lorsque je les rouvris, le monde était devenu bleu. Et les kunaïs volaient au ralenti. J'attrapais le plus proche de ma tête, et le relançais vers Tobi en évitant tous les autres. Là, nous sommes à armes égales. Il l'évita souplement, et en dégaina d'autres aussitôt, qu'il lança vers différents endroits de mon corps tels que ma tête, mon ventre, mes jambes… Un professeur peu soucieux du futur état dans lequel se retrouverait son élève. Mais il allait bien voir, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! J'esquivais ses armes en utilisant quelques pas de danse, et lui tirait la langue. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une danseuse, mais j'ai grandi avec des ninjas ! Personne n'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'assister aux leçons de mes frères…

Tobi se retrouvant à court d'armes, il se précipita sur moi et passa à la leçon suivante : le corps à corps. Preuve que je suis une élève douée, non ? Oui, je sais avec une pupille, c'est de la triche… Mais il faut bien que j'ai une chance de survivre ! Un premier coup parti vers mon abdomen, que j'évitais en tournant sur moi-même. Il était presque trop lent maintenant que je voyais avec ma pupille… Je passais derrière lui et lui décochais un bon coup de pied dans le dos pour le faire tomber à terre. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que ma jambe passerait à travers son corps. Pas du tout. Ce fut moi qui m'écrasais par terre, emportée par mon élan, tandis que je passais à travers lui. Un frisson d'horreur me fit trembler lorsque je me rendis compte de ce qui se passait. N'essayant même pas de me relever, je me retournais juste et le regardais avec des yeux effrayés. J'ai le chic pour me battre contre des gens vraiment étranges : un pantin empoisonné, une armoire à glace dont des tentacules sortent de son corps, et maintenant un fantôme dont les réactions sont tellement dépourvues d'intelligences qu'elles en deviennent imprévisibles. Je sens que mon prochain combat se passera contre un homme incapable de mourir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais comme il semble que j'ai de la chance…

**- Tobi, ne me dis pas que tu es un fantôme, je t'en supplie. Je vais devenir folle sinon.**

**- Un fantôme ? Quelle idée ! Herm, je veux- Tobi dit que c'est n'importe quoi ! Tobi est un homme comme un autre !**

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus grave avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son erreur. Et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais utiliser la première personne pour se désigner. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce repaire de criminels ? Soupçonneuse, je me remis sur mes jambes et m'approchais de lui. Je veux savoir ce qu'a voulu dire ce changement. Si je fais partie de l'Akatsuki, je pense en avoir le droit. Et puis ça ne peut pas être plus étrange que l'homme-plante et sa double-personnalité…

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- Tobi est Tobi !**

**- Prends-moi pour une bille en plus ! Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de parler comme ça ? C'est pour éviter qu'on te reconnaisse ? Tu es un criminel qui vit au milieu de criminels, je ne vois pas de quoi ou de qui tu peux te cacher ! À moins que tu ais été l'ennemi juré d'un des autres fous qui se trouve ici… C'est ça ? Ne me mens pas, je peux deviner si l'on me dit la vérité ou non avec ma pupille !**

Bon, d'accord, c'est du bluff. Mais il n'est pas censé le savoir que j'en suis incapable… Et j'imagine qu'il n'est pas aussi informé qu'Itachi sur ce sujet. Après tout, je suis juste l'ennemie des possesseurs de Sharringan alors… Il n'en a pas que je sache…

**- Suzuki-chan s'engage sur une voie dangereuse… Mentir à un véritable criminel, c'est d'une idiotie… Tobi va vous montrer un de ses secrets…**

**- Que…**

Il m'empêcha de continuer en me bâillonnant de sa main et se baissa jusqu'à ce que nos deux visages soient face à face. Et je vis son œil. Rouge sang, avec des perles noires. Le Sharringan. Je tentais de parler mais il n'y eut qu'un son étouffé qui sortit de ma bouche. Je suis donc en présence d'un Uchiha rescapé, accessoirement à compter comme un ennemi de plus.

**- Serez-vous capable de tenir votre langue, Suzuki-chan ? Tobi ne meurt pas d'envie que tout le monde soit au courant.**

Tu m'étonnes… Je comprends entièrement ses raisons. L'homme qui a assassiné son clan est dans la même organisation criminelle que lui, je suppose que ça explique parfaitement la raison de son masque et de son changement de voix. J'hochais doucement la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Et ce fut à ce moment que je compris mon erreur.

**Voilà, enfin le 6éme chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs et tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci Captainship, Chantal, Pennyyy-love, Kido-chan, Landydou, chibi-kotori et tous les autres ! On se revoit au chapitre sept ! Suzuki va en apparendre un peu plus sur chacun de ses délicieux compagnons, et il y aura peut-être un début de romance… Mais avec qui ?**

**Ps : une petite idée sur le futur compagnon de Suzuki ?**


	7. Réunion secrète ?

**Chap.7**

Mes yeux fixés sur l'œil unique de Tobi, je me sentis soudain comme aspirée à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de cet œil, qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus et finalement, tout disparut autour de moi. Perdue dans un endroit noir, vide et silencieux. Une explosion de bruits et d'images apparut alors, remplissant l'espace dans un énorme tumulte. Affolée, je ne saisissais pas la moitié de ce qui se passait tant tout allait rapidement. Des brides de conversations, de pensées, d'images, de souvenirs… Impossible de s'attarder dessus pour réussir à en comprendre le sens. Je m'efforçais pourtant de focaliser mon attention sur quelque unes de ces informations, tâchant de ne pas me faire engloutir par elles. Une image d'abord, où je dois voir à travers le regard de Tobi : Pein et Konan semblent parler, ils le regardent avec une méfiance non-dissimulée. Une conversation se superpose à l'image, et j'entends la voix de Tobi dire « **Elle doit avoir le même âge qu'Itachi… temps de la récupérer… utile pour… **». Je suis en revanche incapable de distinguer clairement les autres mots, et d'autres voix s'ajoutent au vacarme ambiant, si bien que je n'arrive plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une dernière image s'impose, je vois un garçon couvert de sang, qui me regarde d'un air vide pendant que la voix de Tobi le congratule. Il a des cernes… Les mêmes qu'Itachi ? Mais alors… Avant de pouvoir tirer des conclusions de ce que je viens d'apercevoir, je me sens de nouveau aspirée, mais vers l'extérieur.

Je retrouvais la sensation de posséder un corps physique assez abruptement, encore dans les bras de Tobi. Complétement désorientée par ce qui venait de se passer, je ne cherchais même pas à me dégager, préférant retrouver d'abord mes propres souvenirs et émotions, et accessoirement comment tenir sur mes deux jambes. Ce fut l'homme au masque orange qui me tira de cette hébétude en me secouant comme un poirier. Très doux, ces criminels.

**-Suzuki-chan, vous allez bien ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?**

**-Tobi, pitié, arrête de de me secouer, je crois que je vais vomir…**

Il me lâcha immédiatement, preuve que l'idée d'être recouvert d'une substance… immonde rebute même un criminel, et je pus enfin cesser de cligner des yeux comme un hibou pour essayer de distinguer le vrai Tobi de ses doubles. Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! Je l'ai juste regardé ! Dans les yeux… Avec le Tenshingan… Et son Sharringan était activé. Merde. Les mots « ennemis héréditaires » revinrent à la surface, et je compris la bêtise que je venais de faire.

**-Hem… Je crois que tu vas peut-être un peu m'en vouloir mais…**

**-Vous avez vu les souvenirs de Tobi ! Qu'avez-vous vu ?**

**-Donc, tu t'en es aperçu… J'ai vu des choses… bizarres et complétement impossible à décrire… Je pense que j'ai vu… Itachi… beaucoup plus jeune… Eh, tu lui parlais ! Tu le connaissais avant de venir ici ?**

Aucune réponse, mais il se mit à se tortiller légèrement. Un point sensible ? Il faut que j'en sache plus ! Ce que j'ai vu d'autre restera secret pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'analyser ce que ça veut dire avant d'en parler. Surtout la phrase qui a retentit : elle est louche. Elle semble avoir un rapport avec l'enlèvement d'une fille, si je peux, je les empêcherais de le faire. Choisissant de réfléchir sur cela une fois seule, je pris le parti de vite terminer cet entraînement loufoque. Je fermais les yeux, laissant mes derniers vertiges disparaître, et en les rouvrant, je m'aperçus que le Tenshingan était parti avec eux. Bien. Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, occupons-nous du ment-… de Tobi. J'ai apparemment beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui. Son œil unique était écarquillé au maximum, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'effraie, parce que ça commence à devenir vexant.

**-Tobi ? Respire, je n'ai rien vu d'autre. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça… Je ne dirais rien… Allez, viens, on rentre.**

Disant ces mots, j'avançais ma main vers lui pour attraper son bras et l'emmener, mais il la repoussa violemment. D'une voix rauque et menaçante, il répondit :

**-Si tu parles de ça à quiconque en dehors de l'Akatsuki, je te tues. L'entraînement est terminé. Rentre.**

Et il disparut, dans un nuage de fumée, me laissant complétement stupéfaite par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Résumons : j'ai failli mourir transpercé d'abord par des tentacules, puis par des kunais, je suis rentrée dans l'esprit d'un fou, et j'ai découvert des secrets que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer. Génial. Tobi semble en connaître beaucoup… beaucoup trop pour un idiot. Il est bien plus complexe que certains autres membres. Bon, pour le moment, je vais suivre son conseil : je n'en parle à personne. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir d'autres menaces de mort, et percer à jour trop de combines peut me nuire. Mais je n'oublie rien. Prenant une inspiration un peu plus longue que les autres pour tenter de me remettre de cette matinée trop riche en émotions, je quittais le terrain d'entraînement sans mal et partis vers la cuisine. Juste pour voir si je ne pouvais pas grappiller un repas. Mes prouesses physiques m'ont donné faim.

Lorsque j'y arrivais, j'y trouvais Hidan, qui semblait être de corvée de vaisselle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant chercher un torchon désespérément. Cet homme connaît un nombre de jurons assez impressionnant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Profitant de la scène, je décidais néanmoins de me manifester lorsqu'il mit la main dessus avec un cri de victoire.

**-Hidan ?**

**-Que- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'espionnes ?**

**-Heu, non. Je viens me nourrir. Il y a encore quelque chose à manger ou la bande de brutes que vous êtes a tout dévoré ?**

**-Bonne question. C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas vue au repas… Bah, regarde dans le frigo, Konan y laisse toujours quelque chose à réchauffer.**

**-Génial ! Merci, monsieur le plongeur. **

**-Te fous pas de moi. J'ai perdu, et Kakuzu m'a a moitié éventré pour que je le fasse.**

Malgré moi, je jetais un regard inquiet sur le ventre de ce monsieur pour y trouver la trace d'un affrontement, mais ne vis rien d'inquiétant. J'en concluais donc qu'il plaisantait et m'autorisais à rire un peu. Et le moins nerveusement possible. En même temps, j'imagine qu'il faut bien ce genre de chose pour l'obliger à faire la vaisselle. Soudainement, un détail me frappa : il a « perdu » à quoi ? Ne me dites pas que des criminels de rang S font ce genre de jeu !

**-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas perdu à la courte-paille quand même ?**

**-Ta gueule.**

D'accord… Donc ces criminels sont également des gamins. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils faisaient très âgés… Deidara et Itachi doivent avoir quasiment le même âge que moi, et Hidan ne paraît pas vieux non plus… Pleine de suggestions sur leurs âges respectifs, je me préparais pensivement le repas laissé par Konan et commençais à manger, écoutant distraitement Hidan insulter les assiettes, les autres membres, et son partenaire. Finalement, ne parvenant pas à définir un âge précis pour cet homme aux cheveux blancs, je finis par le lui demander directement :

**-Quel âge as-tu Hidan ? Je te donne dans les vingt ans, mais avec tes cheveux…**

**-Ils sont très bien mes cheveux ! Pourquoi vous vous focalisez toujours dessus ? J'ai juste 19 ans putain !**

**-Ok, calmes-toi ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, j'aime bien tes cheveux. Ils sortent de l'ordinaire, c'est sympa**.

Il me dévisagea d'un air surpris, comme si on ne lui avait jamais dit ça de sa vie. C'est amusant le nombre d'expressions qui passent sur son visage, il est vraiment incapable de dissimuler ses émotions. Il retourna en bougonnant vers sa vaisselle et je continuais à manger en silence, très amusée par sa réaction. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu rougir sous un compliment ? Ce grand criminel de 19 ans ! Un nounours… Plaisanterie mise à part, je dois avouer que l'idée qu'il ait déjà tué suffisamment de personnes pour figurer dans le Bingo-Book des ninjas alors qu'il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi est assez inquiétante. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était extraordinaire de tuer avant vingt ans par les temps qui courent, mais… C'est étrange de se dire que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge ont déjà du sang sur les mains. J'ai fini par mettre cette idée de côté en grandissant, mais elle est quand même assez dérangeante. En apprenant que mon frère Ren avait tué d'autres ninjas au cours d'une mission a à peine 15 ans, j'ai eu du mal à le regarder en face pendant plusieurs jours. Le petit dernier de la famille…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'Hidan avait fini sa corvée et était venu s'asseoir près de moi. Machinalement, j'écartais un peu ma chaise de la sienne, préférant garder des distances suffisantes pour empêcher un rapprochement de visage intempestif. On ne sait jamais. Sa gêne avait disparue, il avait retrouvé tout son culot habituel et son sourire… carnassier. Toi mon gars, tu prépares quelque chose de louche…

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Pas grand-chose… à part que tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder pendant que je lavais la vaisselle. Ce sont encore mes cheveux ?**

**-Ah, désolé, j'étais en pleine réflexion** – fis-je en sentant mes joues chauffer légèrement- **Mais ça ne concernait pas tes cheveux par contre.**

**-Oh, si ça me concernait tout entier, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça ! Je peux même t'aider à visualiser parfaitement ta pensée si tu veux !**

**-C'est tentant, mais… non. D'ailleurs, tiens, tu n'as pas fini ta corvée : j'ai fini de manger, à toi de laver !**

Je lui mis résolument mon assiette et mes couverts dans les mains en lui adressant un sourire satisfait. Il va devoir réviser ses techniques de séduction s'il veut être intéressant. Hidan fit la grimace, mais repartit vers l'évier sagement, en continuant la conversation.

**-Je suis sûr que dans trois jours, tu me supplieras de le faire. Sinon, l'entraînement ? Il manque la moitié du terrain ?**

**-Heu… Nous nous sommes contenus tout de même… Je crois que j'en serais incapable en plus. Je suis juste humaine, pas une déesse de la destruction tu sais…**

**-En fait, c'est très courant. Itachi et Deidara font sans arrêt flamber les arbres, Kisame noie le tout, et Kakuzu, sasori et moi on se charge du reste… Alors je suis plutôt étonné qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.**

Il revint s'assoir près de moi après avoir posé l'assiette propre avec les autres, et parut réfléchir un instant. Je me retins de demander s'il pouvait vraiment réfléchir ou s'il faisait juste semblant, ne tenant pas particulièrement à l'énerver alors qu'il était assez agréable. Heureusement, n'étant pas un homme aussi silencieux qu'Itachi, je n'eus pas à l'obliger de cracher le morceau :

**-Finalement, c'est quoi ton truc spécial ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on s'est tapé un chemin pas possible juste pour une fille aussi normale que toi.**

**-Donc tu avoues que vous êtes tous des cas sociaux ? C'est bien de le dire sans honte.**

**-Ahaha. Super vanne. Sérieusement, pourquoi toi ? Il y a beaucoup de criminels plus qualifiés que toi, et pourtant, tu es ici. Donc c'est que tu as quelque chose en plus.**

Son regard violacé devint perçant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. C'est vrai que sa question est légitime après tout… Et comme je suis obligée de collaborer avec eux, il a le droit de savoir… non ? De toute manière, tôt ou tard, tout le monde sera au courant de la « renaissance » du Tenshingan, alors je n'ai pas de raison valable de garder ça secret. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en servir contre moi, il n'y a plus que trois Uchihas (avec lesquels je compte bien me lier d'amitié) contre neuf Sadame !

Je relevais la tête pour lui répondre et croisait ses yeux intrigués. Je me demande si ça va le surprendre…

**-Effectivement, je ne suis pas commune… même plutôt unique vu qu'il ne reste plus que moi. Il semblerait que je sois la dernière détentrice d'une vieille pupille, rivale du Sharringan, bla, bla, bla, qui s'appelle le Tenshingan.**

Un lèger sifflement de sa part m'indiqua qu'au-moins, je l'avais intéressé. Il se mit à me regarder avec un air encore plus appréciateur qu'avant, ce qui m'irrita légèrement. Il veut m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ou quoi ?

**-Et tu sais t'en servir de cette pupille ?**

**-Plus ou moins… Je dirais plutôt moins que plus.**

**-Cool… Qu'est-ce que ça a comme effet ? Le même que le Sharingan ?**

**-Heu, à peu de choses près, oui. Sauf que je détruis l'esprit intégralement alors qu'eux l'abîme en repassant des souvenirs traumatisants… Je doute que ce soit très agréable.**

**-J'ai hâte que tu essayes ça sur moi !**

Ok… Lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout compris cet idiot… Il a presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Je le regardais de travers, plus choquée que surprise parce qu'il venait de dire. Pendant un instant, j'avais complétement oublié que je discutais avec un homme pour qui taper puis réfléchir était aussi naturel que respirer. Je me résolus à lui expliquer un peu plus précisément ce que faisait ma pupille aux gens, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire abandonner son idée de combat contre moi.

**-Hem, quand je dis qu'elle détruit l'esprit, ça veut dire qu'elle rend fou… Remarque, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait sur toi, puisque tu l'es déjà. Mais comme on ne sait jamais…**

**-J'avais compris, imbécile ! C'est justement ce qui est excitant !**

**-Bien sûr. Toi, tu as du avoir droit au Sharringan un bon paquet de fois… Bon, sur ce, je vais visiter le reste de ces ruines ! Salut !**

Je n'allais pas rester avec ce masochiste plus longtemps, j'ai peur de finir par être obligée de combattre contre lui juste pour son petit plaisir malsain. Je lui fis un petit geste de la main et sortit de la cuisine, pleine d'entrain. Enfin un peu de temps libre pour se détendre, débarrassé de la plupart des fous ! Et si je commençais par m'informer sur la topographie des lieux ? Je me demande à quoi ressemble une chambre de criminel… Surement à une pièce quasiment vide, avec juste un lit et une armoire. Et beaucoup d'armes. Bref, pas un endroit accueillant pour un étranger. Mais comme je me sens d'humeur aventureuse, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

J'allais avançais en sifflotant lorsqu'Hidan apparut près de moi, l'air décidé à me suivre, ce qui me déplut pour deux raisons : d'abord, parce que sa présence m'enlevait la perspective d'un après-midi tranquille, puis parce que la dernière fois que nous avions été seuls ensemble dans les couloirs… j'avais entre autre failli m'ouvrir le crâne contre celui de cet abruti. Poussant un grognement agacé, je le fusillais du regard :

**-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me suis encore ?**

**-Parce que, curieusement, il se passe toujours quelque chose de marrant là où tu passes… Tu ne me reprocheras pas de vouloir rigoler un peu quand même !**

**-Quand on sait ce qui te fait rire…**

**-Roh, allez ! Je promets que je ne te ferais rien pour le moment. Je suis même prêt à servir de guide !**

**-Mouais. Au premier geste suspect, moi je te promets que je m'arrange avec quelqu'un pour qu'il te défigure à vie.**

**-Dire que tu es obligée de demander de l'aide pour ça…**

**-Tais-toi où je te retire immédiatement le droit de m'accompagner !**

Il sourit, mais ne renchérit pas. Nous continuâmes notre marche en silence, lui se contentant de m'indiquer les différentes chambres de membres de l'organisation ainsi que les impasses et les endroits où le plancher était fragile. Plutôt utile comme guide, finalement. Le manoir était aussi grand qu'il le paraissait : il comportait deux étages, un énorme jardin que l'organisation avait transformé en terrain d'entraînement, et des sources d'eau chaude. La plupart des chambres étaient situées au dernier étage, mais les membres n'y allaient quasiment jamais à cause de leurs missions et de la difficulté à y accéder. En effet, là-haut, le plancher avait presque entièrement disparu, et ce qui en restait était en si mauvais état qu'un pas posé un peu trop lourdement aurait pu tout réduire en morceaux. Ce qui n'est pas idéal lorsqu'un ninja fatigué par ses missions s'affale sur son lit après avoir jeté ses affaires à peu près partout sauf sur des meubles. J'avais donc eu de la chance quant à l'attribution de ma chambre, car c'était celle dans le meilleur état, avec celles de Kakuzu et de Pein, les seuls à avoir pris le temps de réparer. Les autres membres vivaient principalement au rez-de-chaussée, près de la cuisine (apparemment la pièce la plus importante pour chacun d'eux) et dans les salons. Itachi en avait réquisitionné un pour lui seul, les autres se partageaient les deux restants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les imaginer râler en pyjamas sur la répartition des fûtons… Les drâmes que cela devait occasionner ! Mon guide s'empressa alors de me proposer de venir dormir avec eux, ce que je déclinais. Par contre, ce qui est certain, c'est que je passerais les voir au réveil ! Je ne peux pas manquer des occasions de rire après tout…

Une fois montés au premier étage, Hidan m'indiqua le bureau du chef. Curieuse, je tentais de m'en approcher, mais il me retint et dit d'une voix presque ennuyée :

**-Herm… Disons qu'en ce moment il y a une réunion où aucun membre n'a le droit d'assister. Tu ne veux pas voir le reste ? **

Ca y est, il vient de me persuader d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans ce bureau. Je fis semblant de me résigner et le suivis docilement vers le couloir opposé. Perdu dans une de ses explications sur pourquoi éviter l'atelier de Deidara, il ne remarqua même pas ma fuite. A pas légers, je retournais vers la pièce interdite, m'obligeant à retenir mes rires du mieux possible pour rester discrète. Devant la porte, je m'aperçus qu'on avait collé un post-it disant « Ne déranger qu'en cas d'attaque de Konoha avec le Jinchuriki, et encore, uniquement si vous vous êtes fait taillés en pièces. ». Hum. Ça doit vouloir dire « pas le droit d'entrer du tout ». Je posais donc ma main sur la poignée et allait la tourner lorsqu'un des ninjas fous se matérialisa près de moi, un air pas vraiment amusé sur le visage.

**-On peut savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire en ouvrant cette porte ?**

**-Heu… Pas grand-chose… Assouvir ma curiosité maladive et essayer d'entendre quelques informations sur vous, je pense. Un problème, Kisame ?**

Il fallait que je tombe sur lui : le ninja requin aux dents très effilées. Je suis mal. Aussi, je lui avais répondu avec toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable, et un brin d'insolence pour masquer ma peur. Il parait que ça sent cette émotion facilement ces bêtes-là… Il me toisa du haut de son mètre 90, et je tentais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. Heureusement, avant qu'un torticolis ne s'installe et ne m'oblige à perdre la face, il rompit le contact visuel et lâcha d'un air dédaigneux :

**-Vas-y alors, si tu ne crains rien. J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer. Allez, ouvre !**

**-Mais tout de suite. Je te parie même que je passerai totalement inaperçue !**

Prenant une grande inspiration et rejetant d'un mouvement de tête mes cheveux vers l'arrière, je tournais la poignée, ouvrant la porte de quelques centimètres. Je collais mon visage dans l'interstice et découvris alors l'un des secrets du chef de l'organisation, et de sa seconde. Pein et Konan, en pleine séance de batifolage. Je retins à grand mal un gloussement, et plaquais ma main sur ma bouche pour plus de sureté. Donc, les réunions de l'Akatsuki… c'est ça. Konan était rouge et échevelée, et Pein… disons que j'aurais presque pu le voir avec une émotion sur le visage s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à embrasser Konan. C'était bien la peine de venir, tiens. J'allais leur laisser leur petit moment d'intimité lorsque Kisame se pencha contre moi et colla son propre visage contre la porte. Mais il est fou ! Je signifiais mon sentiment en tentant de le pousser un peu, mais il le remarqua à peine. Je me mis à chuchoter le plus doucement possible, priant pour que les deux autres ne m'entendent pas :

**-Ne te gêne pas surtout !**

**-Quoi, après tout ce temps passé à se demander ce qu'ils foutaient, j'ai bien le droit de regarder !**

**-Comme si vous n'aviez jamais essayé…**

**-Hidan a essayé, on a mis trois jours à retrouver sa tête.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Oups, un peu trop fort… Konan s'était retournée vers la porte, encore plus rouge, et Pein regardait d'un air mauvais dans notre direction. Tous aux abris ! Je repoussais Kisame et commençait à faire marche arrière le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, priant pour qu'on ne m'attrape pas mais il avait eu exactement la même idée que moi. Il m'écrasa le pied et je perdis l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans ma chute. J'entendis alors la voix de Konan derrière moi :

**-Vous !**

**-Nous ? **

**-Je vais vous tuer !**

**-Non, je suis innocente ! C'est… Kisame !**

**-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ! C'est elle qui voulait voir !**

**-Faux !**

**-La ferme ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais- **

**-Konan… On ne peut pas les tuer, ils sont trop utiles. Je réfléchirais moi-même à la punition. Suzuki, retourne dans ta chambre. Kisame, ne devais-tu pas t'occuper de Tobi ?**

Je vis Kisame faire la grimace, et se relever lentement, pendant que Konan nous fixait d'un air vraiment très peu amical. J'avais presque envie de sauter au cou de Pein pour le remercier de m'épargner un sort peu enviable, mais vu son humeur, je vais éviter. J'obéis moi aussi à l'ordre donné sans chercher à discuter.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis à ranger un peu pour habiter un peu les lieux, puis finis par m'endormir malgré-moi. Je me demande quelle sera la punition… Pas une mission suicide j'espère… Et pas toute seule !

**Voilà, enfin le 7éme chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster, mais disons que ma vie IRL a été... fort occupée. Et puis, réjouissez-vous, celui-là est bien plus long que les autres ! Reviews please ?**


	8. Première galè- mission

Un rayon de soleil intrusif me tira du sommeil peu à peu. Je n'avais pas passé une très bonne nuit, ayant angoissé pendant un long moment avant de pouvoir m'endormir. Mes rêves avaient malheureusement continué dans cette ligne de mire. Je suppose que c'est une réaction habituelle quand on vous attribue votre première mission... réaction exacerbée lorsque c'est le chef de l'association criminelle la plus recherchée du moment. Oui, j'ai complétement perdu mon sens de l'optimisme. 

En soupirant, je me levais de mon lit et parti arranger ma tête dans la salle de bain sans passer par l'étape "habillement" puisqu'hier je ne m'étais pas changée pour la nuit. J'avais peur d'une visite intempestive... d'un certain ninja fou masqué. Je ne prends pas les menaces d'assassinat à la légère... Surtout lorsque c'est la première que ça m'arrive. Je brossais rapidement mes cheveux et les nouais en un chignon puis descendis dans la cuisine, rejoignant les autres criminels. 

En passant près des salons, je me souvins soudainement de ce que m'avait dit Hidan hier. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne occasion de leur rendre une petite visite matinale ? Et comme il est encore tôt... Si j'ai de la chance, je dois pouvoir tomber sur des moments compromettants, utilisables pour un chantage. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, par pure prudence, j'ouvris doucement la porte du premier salon. Manque de bol, j'étais tombé sur celui d'Itachi, et il était réveillé. Il ne dort jamais celui-là ? Il est humain pourtant, pas comme l'autre... Fort heureusement pour moi, il était occupé à se coiffer et me tournais le dos. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce, énorme sûrement comme son égo, remarquant que tout était parfaitement rangé. Pas une seule affaire ne trainait sur un meuble, et encore moins par terre. Incroyable ! Jamais vu ça dans aucune chambre, même celle de Kotaro, mon frère le plus soigneux ! Je reportais mon regard sur l'homme en question, l'apercevant en train de se mirer dans le miroir et de... tracer ses sortes de cernes ? Bah, le mystère est désormais résolu du coup... Donc il est maniaque, asocial et aime se faire des traits sur le visage. Chacun sa vie, comme on dit. Amusée, je fermais discrètement la porte et partis sans embrouilles chercher un autre salon. Une fois dans le couloir, deux choix s'offrirent à moi : soit aller directement à la cuisine, soit continuer mon exploration des salons. Et comme j'avais le choix entre deux salons en plus, je pouvais tomber sur un groupe de criminels plus ou moins pacifistes au réveil. Bon, la cuisine, on verra ça plus tard. De toute manière, qu'on m'annonce ma mission suicide ne me tentait pas plus que ça, autant retarder le moment fatidique le plus possible. Je marchais un moment, puis pris au hasard une porte du couloir que je poussais légèrement. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, je ne vis personne à l'intérieur. Passant ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ne voyant toujours rien, j'entrais. S'ils sont tous partis... Pas la peine de rester aussi discrète. Je soupirais bruyamment puis partie à la recherche d'indices sur les occupants de ce salon. Rien de bien particulier, des rouleaux de justsus traînaient un peu partout, des affaires pas vraiment propres, des kunais... Une chambre de garçons, quoi. Au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur un tiroir, je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Une main venait de sortir de ce même tiroir et avait saisi mon poignet fermement. Le bras auquel elle appartenait apparaissait peu à peu.

Mon cri d'horreur resta bloqué dans ma gorge tandis qu'une tête émergeait, aux cheveux verts et au visage bicolore, ainsi que des yeux dorés et un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait à mon goût. J'ouvris et fermais ma bouche plusieurs fois, incapable d'émettre un son. Une chose est sûre : ici, je ne risque de mourir ni de vieillesse, ni d'ennui. Le sourire de Zetsu s'accentua pendant que son cou et ses épaules apparaissaient petit à petit : il me lança d'une voix goguenarde :

**- Alors, on s'embête toute seule ? La pièce te plait ?**

Je retrouvais ma voix d'un seul coup. Un hurlement strident m'échappa, qui le fit grincer des dents tant il était puissant, et qui prit fin dès qu'il me bâillonna avec sa main libre.

**- T'es folle ! Arrêtes de crier comme ça ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !**

**- Tu... espèce de... Je vais te... **-tentais-je d'articuler sous sa main avant de la repousser- **C'est toi qui es fou de me faire aussi peur ! Ca va pas de sortir de n'importe où ! De la commode en plus ! En plus... Un meuble ? Mais ? Rah, je suis vraiment tombée sur un asile de fous dangereux !**

**- Je te signale que tu en fais partie désormais. Tu es plutôt mal placée pour dire ça, Suzu-chan !**

Disant cela, il sortit entièrement du meuble et s'appuya nonchalamment contre lui, lâchant mon poignet que je plaquais aussitôt contre moi. J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Encore un avec un jutsu de fou... Sortir du meuble, franchement, c'est n'importe quoi !

**- Tu es un fantôme aussi ? Pitié, non...**

**- Heu... non. Pourquoi aussi ?**

**- Oh, pour rien -**fis-je en esquissant un sourire incertain**. - Petite blagounette.**

**- Mouais. Je suis un espion, et ceci est ce qui fait de moi le meilleur. Impressionnant, hein ?**

**- Ce que je trouve impressionnant, c'est la taille de vos egos de criminels. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez... surprenant.**

Il rit un peu, l'air amusé de ma répartie. S'il le prend bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein... Tout de même, avoir une peur pareille alors que je sors du lit... Maison de malades. Je lui fis une grimace et me forçais à relâcher mon bras. Il n'est pas dit que je serais effrayée juste à cause de ça ! Prenant un air calme, je partis m'asseoir sur un canapé élimé et pris de profondes inspirations. Tant que je fais rire ces criminels, je pense avoir des petits sursis... il faut donc que je reste naturelle et que je continue à ne pas me laisser réduire au silence. Facile. S'il faut juste leur lancer des petites piques, ça me va ! Zetsu ne bougea pas de sa commode, m'observant en silence, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Je décidais de rompre ce moment de blanc, pas très à l'aise. 

**- Tu t'entends bien avec Sasori ?**

**- Que veux-tu apprendre sur lui ?**

**- Heu... c'est juste une simple question, Zetsu... Si je suis forcée de rester avec vous, autant vous connaître un peu et faire en sorte qu'il y est une bonne entente. Histoire d'éviter des "dérapages" si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Donc, tu prévois un peu tes coups en avance. Pour une future criminelle, c'est une bonne chose. - **dit-il l'air le plus naturel du monde, comme si être hors-la-loi était la chose la plus banale qui soit**- J'apprécie Sasori. Il est sérieux, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et surtout réfléchit avant d'agir, chose rare. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est un peu ennuyeux à la longue. Le chef a approuvé notre "cohabitation" car étant fait de bois, mes fringales ne risquaient pas de nous priver d'un membre utile.**

Je suis contente pour son amitié, mais il y a un détail qui me chiffonne : ses... "Fringales" ? Oh non. Oh que non. Je refuse : psychopathes, ok. Asociaux, ok. Dragueurs ratés, ok. Cannibales, pas d'accord. Du tout. Je dû prendre une drôle de couleur car Zetsu vint me rejoindre sur le canapé avec un regard interrogateur. Un cannibale dans une maison de fous... D'une voix blanche, je demandais : 

**- Et... tes fringales les ont déjà privées de beaucoup de gens ? **

**- Bof, pas vraiment. On a assez d'ennemis. Deuxième spécialité pour laquelle je suis ici, d'ailleurs. Et savoir ça te tiendra éloignée de mes affaires maintenant, non ? Jusqu'à ce que je t'y invite bien sûr...**

Bien, et moi qui l'avait pris pour un gars sympathique et accueillant. En même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? À un enfant de chœur ? Bip, mauvaise réponse Suzuki. Je ne veux pas me faire manger ! 

**- Merci, j'ai capté le message. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Je vais aller manger quelque chose avant de tomber dans les vapes, je pense...**

**- Je t'accompagne, j'ai faim aussi.**

Ah, quelle délicate attention après cette révélation ! Mais normalement il n'a pas le droit de me manger, non ? Je veux dire, je suis "utile", comme ils disent... Et Pein n'aurait pas arrêté Konan si je ne servais pas l'un de ses buts. Donc pour le moment pas de danger. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire puis me levais du canapé pour sortir d'ici rapidement avec la démarche la moins raide possible. Il est gentil, il ne va pas me manger, il veut juste discuter... Quoi, je suis optimiste ! Zetsu ferma la porte derrière moi et prit la tête pour me guider vers la cuisine. Il bavardait tranquillement, faisant des observations sur le temps, les récentes disputes, les nouveaux trous à réparer depuis mon arrivée... Je lui répondais sur le même ton, de plus en plus rassurée tandis que nous nous raprochions d'un endroit animé. Si je hurle, on ne m'abandonnera pas, hein ? 

Trois paires d'yeux nous dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent que j'étais juste derrière leur compagnon et que je ne portais aucune trace de morsure. Esprit mal tourné, quand tu nous tiens... Je souris un peu, amusée de voir que les réactions restaient les mêmes chez des criminels masculins. Apparemment, certains avaient des horaires fixes : je retrouvais Itachi et Sasori, accompagnés de Kakuzu. Je me demande ce que font les autres le matin... Il y en a certains que je n'ai pas aperçu depuis longtemps, comme Deidara par exemple. Mais est-ce vraiment si important qu'il y ait un timbré de plus ou de moins dans la même pièce que moi ? Zetsu parti s'asseoir près de Kakuzu et commença à discuter avec lui sans une once d'animosité. Je vins m'asseoir entre lui et Itachi, et me servait copieusement des plats qui étaient à disposition sur la table. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula sans incident, je papotais avec les quatre criminels sans vraiment y faire attention, les faisant rire quelque fois (enfin, par rire j'entends pour Itachi et Kakuzu relever le coin de leur bouche de quelques millimètres). Sasori riait franchement. Je me suis figée la première fois que je l'ai entendu, ce qui l'a amusé encore plus que ma plaisanterie. En même temps, le fait d'avoir la bouche ouverte et les baguettes en l'air laissant lentement glisser ce qu'elles tenaient avait dû aider. Dans le genre discrète, je sais qu'on a fait bien meilleure que moi. Kakuzu décida alors soudainement de couper court à ce moment de détente en m'annonçant une nouvelle dont je me serais très bien passée. 

**- Pein a choisi ta mission, Suzuki. Tu pars dans une demi-heure avec Deidara et Sasori.**

**- Une demi-heure est un laps de temps bien insuffisant pour Deidara. Le temps qu'il émerge et soit presque recoiffé, ajoutez au minimum une demi-heure de plus. -dit Sasori presque pince sans rire. Puis il s'adressa à moi en particulier, comme s'il me confiait un secret- C'est un véritable ours au réveil, il va être d'une humeur massacrante.**

  
>Un "humpf" approbateur venant d'Itachi vint confirmer ses dires. Génial. <p>

**- Massacrante, c'est à dire ?  
>- Encore plus chiant et sur les nerfs qu'à l'ordinaire. Et quand on a un matériel explosif, c'est franchement dangereux pour les autres. Si je pouvais encore ressentir de la fatigue, je pourrais te dire que je suis déjà épuisé rien que d'y penser.<strong>

**- Pour une première mission, ça promet... **-grommelais-je, le nez dans mon assiette.- **N'étant qu'une pauvre et simple humaine, j'ai quelque chose de spécial à emporter pour survivre ? Et comment je me prépare un sac pour cette mission, je n'ai rien !**

Si Itachi pouvait avoir une expression, j'aurais dit qu'il était étonné de cette lacune plutôt inconcevable pour un ninja. Sasori s'empressa de rajouter une précision avec un petit sourire sarcastique. 

**- Ah, oui, pour une danseuse, ça doit être quelque chose de nouveau...Et quel genre de danse pratiquais-tu d'ailleurs ?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pendant que les quatre hommes se regardaient d'un air entendu. Je sais à quel genre ils pensent en particulier... 

**- Non, je ne suis pas une danseuse "exotique", dommage n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Mais si on le demandait...-commença Zetsu avec une expression un peu trop pleine d'espoir à mon goût.**

**- Vous en irez voir des vraies. Moi, c'est non, et surtout pour vous.**

**- Qui sait, avec le temps... -cru bon d'ajouter Sasori, que je fusillais immédiatement du regard. **

**- Sur cette discussion fort intéressante, je vous abandonne pour préparer ce foutu sac. Merci pour la galère !**

Ces garçons, tous les mêmes ! Même l'autre asocial n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement repoussé par cette idée. Il faut vraiment qu'ils sortent de leur manoir en ruine... Je fis rapidement le chemin en sens inverse et croisais par un incroyable coup de chance la seule autre femme de l'organisation. Ravie, je m'empressais de la saluer et commençais à la supplier de me prêter de quoi remplir le fameux sac. Avec un sourire au combien faux, elle m'emmena dans une pièce du manoir encore inexplorée et me fourra dans les bras une tenue de rechange dont je n'aperçu pas bien la teneur, ainsi qu'une serviette, des sous-vêtements, quelques kunaïs, des rations... et tout un tas d'autres choses qui allait sûrement avoir du mal à rentrer dedans. Je la remerciais comme je pus et vigilante à ne rien laisser tomber, retournais vers ma chambre chercher un contenant. Au moment où je finissais d'emballer mes nouvelles affaires (m'asseyant sur le sac pour pouvoir le fermer définitivement sans que rien ne dépasse), on frappa à ma porte. Bon, à peine relevée, mon sac s'ouvrait de nouveau mais j'allais tout de même ouvrir à mon visiteur, intriguée. Je tombais face à Deidara, fin prêt et énervé mais dont la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gâchait un peu l'effet voulu. Sa mauvaise humeur apparente ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. 

**- Bon alors, tu te grouilles ? J'en ai marre d'attendre, et Sasori me saoule depuis une heure sur l'importance d'être à l'heure à n'importe quel rendez-vous donné ! Fait chier ! Il est prêt ton sac ou pas ?**

**- Bonjour, déjà. Et oui, il est prêt, il faut juste que tu ais ô l'extrême patience d'attendre que je le ferme. Sauf si l'homme que tu es souhaite le faire à ma place.**

**- File. T'es trop lente, hn.**

J'eus un petit sourire en le voyant grommeler entre ses dents tout en réussissant le tour de force, puis il l'embarqua sur son dos et me fit signe de le suivre. Ravie de ne pas avoir à le porter tout de suite, je marchais devant lui et retournais vers la cuisine, lieu de rendez-vous apparemment, où Sasori nous attendait.

Il lâcha un "enfin !" soulagé, faisant râler Deidara de plus belle, et nous emmena dehors pour nous mettre finalement en route.

OoOoOoO 

**- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?**

**- Mais ferme-là ! Sasori-danna, faites la taire !**

**- Je ne mêlerai pas à vos affaires d'enfants. Débrouillez-vous.**

Je poussais un énorme soupir, mes jambes me paraissant plus lourdes que jamais. J'avais l'impression que nous étions en train de marcher depuis des lustres, alors que Sasori me soutenait que cela faisait à peine trois heures. À peine. Et allez marcher avec Deidara, qui fait des enjambées incroyables, et Sasori, un pantin qui ne ressent pas la fatigue. Ma fierté m'interdisait de me laisser tomber à terre et de les supplier de me laisser mourir en paix, mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie ! J'avais donc décidé de tromper mon ennui en agaçant Deidara, très réceptif à ce genre de choses. C'est fou comme il part au quart de tour avec une simple remarque. Par contre, vu son regard, j'allais peut-être devoir me trouver un autre divertissement car celui-là allait finir par devenir dangereux... Jetant un coup d'œil sur Sasori, je me demandais si par hasard il n'avait pas quelque chose capable de me porter... après tout, lui-même doit pouvoir le faire non ? Je suis presque prête à lui pardonner de m'avoir quasiment éventrée s'il accepte. Et puis il n'y a que ceux qui ne demandent rien qui n'obtiennent rien, comme on dit. Poussant un peu sur mes jambes, je me mis à sa hauteur et, avec mon plus beau sourire, lui demandais : 

**- Sasori... J'ai une requête à te soumettre, ô grand pantin ninja !**

Il me jeta un regard mi- amusé, mi- agacé avant de me répondre d'une voix morne : 

**- Et qu'est-ce donc, jeune danseuse non-exotique ?**

**- Elle est bien sim- ne me dis pas que tu es toujours sur ce détail ! J'ai dit non pour danser devant vous !**

**- Tu changeras d'avis. La requête ?**

**- Rah. Bien, je disais : elle est bien simple. Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de me porter puisque c'est l'oiseau "magique" de Deidara qui porte nos sacs ?**

**- Si tu me fais en échange la faveur de nous exécuter une danse. Oh, devant tout le monde, bien entendu.**

Celui-là alors... Quand il a une idée dans la tête, il ne la lâche pas. Et Deidara qui fait semblant de regarder ailleurs alors qu'il n'en perd pas une... Ces hommes m'agacent. Et en même temps... Qu'est-ce qu'une petite danse vaut contre les courbatures atroces que j'aurai demain ? Choix cornélien... Je levais les yeux au ciel, excédée, avant d'accepter : 

**- Juste devant toi et l'autre grognon, alors.**

**- Parfait. Je savais que nous saurions nous entendre, très chère associée. Viens par là.**

Il fit apparaître un énorme pantin, que je jugeais assez laid, puis me fis signe de grimper dessus pendant que lui se dissimulait à l'intérieur. Ravie de cet arrangement, je tirais la langue à Deidara qui me regardait comme si j'étais idiote avant de suivre son ordre. Génial ! Je restais dessus une heure de plus avant que notre co-équipier blond ne commence à montrer des signes de fatigue également. Jugeant alors bon de s'arrêter, nous fîmes halte dans une auberge qui n'était pas très fréquentée, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être bien tenue. Bien entendu, avant de nous y poser, Sasori et Deidara m'expliquèrent la marche à suivre : 

**- C'est simple. Tu te comportes comme d'habitude, mais en gardant le plus possible ta langue dans ta poche, hn. Tu laisses les professionnels se débrouiller.**

**- Le but étant de ne pas nous faire remarquer, il nous faut adopter une apparence des plus banales afin de ne marquer aucune mémoire. Nous allons nous transformer physiquement dans cette optique. **

**- Brune aux yeux bruns, ça te va, hn ?**

Et immédiatement, sans que je puisse m'y opposer, je vis un nuage de fumée apparaître puis me sentis rétrécir. Touchant mes cheveux, je m'aperçu qu'ils étaient également devenus plus courts, et bouclés. J'avais perdu de mon tonus et de ma poitrine, mes vêtements s'étaient transformés en une sorte d'habits civils très passe-partout. Jetant un regard agacé à Deidara, qui apparemment s'était occupé de ça, je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Un homme à la peau basané, aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux noirs se tenait à sa place. Et un deuxième aux cheveux blonds très courts et aux yeux bleus se tenait à côté de lui. Tous les deux plus grands que moi évidemment. Des gamins. Sasori devait être bien content... J'étais effectivement la plus banale des trois, et celle qui devait sembler la plus fragile. 

**- Super idée... Deidara, tu me payeras ça dès que je saurais me servir de mon chakra. Sinon, la suite des opérations ? Je suis quoi pour qui ?**

**- Hum... Disons que Deidara est ton frère Sishui, et que je suis Akira, un ami nukenin qui vous accompagne car il est en période de repos. Vous allez voir votre mère, que votre père vient d'abandonner.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi je dois tenir le rôle de son frère, hn ?**

**- Mes frères valent au moins chacun le double de toi, Deidara. Chambres séparées bien sûr, Sasori ?**

**- Tout dépendra de ce qui coûtera le moins cher...ma petite Ayame !**

Quel... quel...quel crétin ! Je refuse de dormir avec l'un d'entre eux, mes nerfs vont craquer ! Au moins, au manoir, j'avais ma propre chambre... Ma vie est en train de devenir un cauchemar : je me retrouve coincée au milieu de nulle part avec deux criminels faisant partis de l'organisation la plus recherchée, et chargée d'une mission. Dont je ne connais pas encore les tenants ni les aboutissants. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'auberge en affichant un air des plus normaux tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de manière forcée. Pas du tout naturelle... L'hôtelier ne repéra cependant rien de particulier, hochant gentiment la tête à l'entente de notre histoire et nous souhaitant du courage avant de nous donner les clés. En fait, nous allions dormir tous les trois dans la même chambre, afin d'économiser. Je vous laisse imaginer l'expression que je devais avoir en entendant ça. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur… Deidara lâcha un ricanement moqueur et me força à fermer ma bouche en disant : 

**-****Bah alors petite sœur, choquée de devoir de nouveau dormir avec ton grand-frère ? Ou c'est Akira qui te fait cet effet ?**

Ok, je devais bien le reconnaître, il avait un super jeu d'acteur. Qui venait de valider ma réaction en plus, à en juger par le rire de l'hôtelier et le clin d'œil complice qu'il me lança. Je devins rouge pivoine et lui arracha les clés, marchant d'un pas lourd vers la chambre. Je ne supporte plus les hommes ! Je devrais en faire ma devise : "Vis en cassant la gueule à tous les mecs que tu croise, ça te détendra". Je doute qu'elle devienne célèbre néanmoins. Arrivée dans la pièce avant les deux garçons, je choisis le meilleur fûton et le meilleur endroit où le poser, puis m'assis dessus en les attendant de pied ferme. Quelques consignes avaient besoin d'être données avant que tout le monde aille vaquer à ses occupations ! Sasori fut le premier à entrer et prit ses aises également, même si je me demandais bien pourquoi il prenait la peine de faire croire qu'il dormait comme tout le monde. Ou alors c'était juste pour ennuyer Deidara en lui laissant le moins d'espace possible. Je pencherais plutôt pour cette raison... Ce dernier exprima son dépit en balançant nos sacs dans nos têtes avant de s'occuper de ses affaires. Bien sûr, pas besoin de vous dire que Sasori l'avait gracieusement évité tandis que le mien s'écrasait sur moi. On voit immédiatement qui est ninja dans cette pièce. Enervée, je dis d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu : 

**- Maintenant les gars, les quelques conseils pour éviter d'être le premier cobaye de ma pupille inconnue : interdiction la plus totale de m'approcher quand je dors, interdiction de rapprocher son fûton en douce du mien et interdiction de tenter de jeter un coup d'oeil si je me change ! Compris ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous voudrions regarder une fille comme toi ? Mineure qui plus est... Remarque, Deidara étant mineur également, tu as peut-être raison de poser des limites.**

**- Ahaha. Merci de me rapeller mon âge, le pantin hn. Mais quand on a préféré garder son visage de 14 ans pour l'éternité, on se tait. - **précisa Deidara sans même jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Ce dernier point souleva mon interêt, et je demandais des détails.

**- Quel âge as-tu Sasori ?**

**- La trentaine. Je suis l'adulte du groupe, je décide donc de tout durant cette mission. Interdiction de boire de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas jeune enfant ?**

**- C'est bon, ça va... A vingt-et-un ans, je sais, merci... C'est complètement stupide.**

**- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais vivant parmi des criminels qui ont déjà enfreint des lois d'une autre catégorie, je me moque éperduement de ce que tu peux boire. De toute manière, les autres vont surement te défier dans un concours de boissons alors...**

Super idée... Je grimaçais, imaginant déjà la scène malgré moi. Moi en train d'hurler et chanter, bras-dessous Hidan et Deidara, Itachi ivre mort par terre avec Zetsu et Tobi riant comme des fous. Sous les yeux protecteurs de Sasori, évidemment... Et ceux meurtriers de Pein et de Konan. Soirée de folie en perspective... Deidara et Sasori ricanèrent légèrement, satisfaits de l'effet produit puis descendirent dans la salle commune manger pendant que j'allais me laver aux bains. Je dînais seule, bénissant cette soudaine tranquillité, et j'en profitais pour discuter avec les autres clients de l'auberge, qui me manifestèrent leur soutien pour ce malheur qui arrivait à ma mère imaginaire. Tandis que je passais un bon moment, Deidara arriva l'air passablement contrarié et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer à l'écart, d'une manière qui me déplut fortement. Il mit fin à la conversation abruptement, et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre louée. Dans le couloir, le semblant de convivialité qui s'était installé grâce aux efforts de Sasori se brisa lorsque Deidara dépassa la limite. 

**- Franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi ! Tu attires toujours l'attention, même en planche à pain ! Ta famille doit être vraiment insortable, et être entourée de tant de garçons n'a pas du tout réussi à ton éducation féminine, hn !**

**- Deidara...**

**- Quoi ?**

Je me plantais en face de lui, l'incendiant du regard tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir ma taille habituelle pour pouvoir éviter de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux sur un pied d'égalité. Un type aussi efféminé que lui n'avait rien à dire sur ma façon de me comporter, et avait encore moins le droit de dénigrer ma famille ! D'une voix acide, je continuais : 

**- Tu la ferme. Je suis comme je suis, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me dire comment vivre, suis-je claire ? Je te connais depuis quoi, quatre jours ? Et déjà tu pense pouvoir contrôler mes momindres faits et gestes. Même pas en rêve, coco. Surtout qu'on a quasiment le même âge !**

**- Je suis tout de même le plus expérimenté de nous deux concernant l'art d'être ninja, tu as intérêt à m'écouter idiote ! Surtout que tu voulais devenir ninja il me semble !**

**- Non ! Je suis danseuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une saleté de pupille que je suis obligée de me reconvertir dans un boulot qui me répugne !**

**- Parce qu'être ninja est dégradant, hn ?**

**- Peut-être bien ! Surtout lorsqu'on est renégat ! Et tu m'excuseras, tu es classé S comme tout tes autres petits copains ! Alors on comprendra pourquoi je ne veux pas vous ressembler !**

**- Tu... espèce de peste, hn ! C'est une danseuse ridicule qui me dit ça ? C'est vraiment désolant de voir que tu as la chance d'être en possession d'une pupille et que tu es incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit !**

**- Oh, c'est ce que tu pense ? Bah voilà !**

Je le giflais sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ma vision se colorant d'une façon bleutée. La colère devait très sûrement jouer dans l'apparition de cette saleté de pupille... Deidara toucha sa joue comme pour s'assurer que je l'avais vraiment frappé, et je le défiais du regard d'en faire autant. On va régler ça immédiatement, tant pis pour les efforts de Sasori pour instaurer de bonnes relations ! Il tenta de me gifler également mais je pus l'éviter grâce à ma vision bleue. Je répliquais en le poussant violemment contre le mur, ce à quoi il répondit en se jetant sur moi. Suivi alors une bagarre idiote, où chacun tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre sans chercher à retenir particulièrement ses coups. D'un commun d'accord, nous évitions les points vitaux, mais cela n'atténuait pas vraiment les coups. Lui avait l'avantage de l'expérience et des muscles, j'avais pour moi le Tenshingan et la souplesse. Les coups pleuvaient, j'avais l'impression d'expulser toute ma colère et mes inquiétudes à travers cet affrontement. Mon adversaire, d'abord surpris par cette violence insoupçonnée, se révélait tout aussi plein de rage que moi sans que je sache pourquoi. Après un bon moment, deux mains vinrent nous séparer brutalement, me forçant à me relever tandis que Deidara s'affalait sur le sol, se tenant le nez qui saignait. J'avais mal à l'oeil gauche, et mes bras me lançaient douloureusement, ma cicatrice se manifestant egalement en brulant un peu. J'espère qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas... Sasori nous tira à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de nous considérer d'un oeil sévère. 

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par l'esprit, imbéciles ? Vous voulez vous faire repérer, c'est ça ?**

**- C'est elle qui a commencé... -**marmonna Deidara d'une voix étrange, se tenant toujours le nez. J'ai dû le lui casser... Un vague remord eut la décence d'apparaître, mais j'avais franchement du mal à regretter totalement mes actes.

**- Espèce de gamins ! Regardez-vous maintenant, vous êtes beau à voir ! Suzuki, tu as des echymoses partout, ta cicatrice saigne et tu as un beau coquard sur l'oeil gauche ! Deidara, tu as le nez cassé, des griffures et des bleus partout. Et qui va soigner tout ça ? **

**- Désolé Sasori-danna, je n'ai pas su me contenir, hn...**

**- Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Suzuki ?**

**- Il a insulté ma famille. Je n'ai fait que lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas en position de juger, et encore moins de vouloir me contraindre à faire quelque chose.**

Sasori soupira bruyamment avant de m'assener une petite claque sur la tête. J'avais l'impression de retrouver un des mes grands-frères, c'était assez destabilisant... Il s'occupa d'abord de Deidara, avec raison : ma pupille s'était mise à l'oeuvre. Je vis distinctement mes échymoses se résorber peu à peu, ma cicatrice cesser de saigner sans disparaître pour autant et mon oeil me faisait de moins en moins souffrir. Comme quoi, ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés... Deidara se mit à bouder en constatant cela, et partit se coucher sans un mot de plus. Son coéquipier vint s'assurer que tout avait bien disparut avant de s'asseoir dans un coin, entamant la lecture d'un parchemin. N'ayant plus que ça à faire, je me couchais aussi, et entendis juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée : 

**- Quand même, avoir une chance comme la sienne et refuser de la mettre à profit, hn...**

**- Eh, avec le temps, peut-être... En tout cas, pour une débutante, elle t'a pas mal amoché...**

**- Tss... Elle a triché, elle avait sa pupille activée, hn. **

**- Pour te casser le nez, elle y a quand même mis de la force. Sa pupille la rend juste plus rapide, pas plus puissante. Elle est prometteuse, cette nouvelle recrue ! Il faut en prendre soin. **

**- Et tu dis ça alors que tu as failli la tuer, hn... La cicatrice est pas belle à voir... Enfin, j'en connais que ça ne rebute pas, les cicatrices ! Faut qu'elle se méfie, où un de ses rejetons pourrait être un des notres aussi. **

**- Interréssé ?**

**- Nah, elle complètement folle. Et trop agaçante. Et elle m'a cassé le nez !**

Je souris légérement, avant de m'endormir. Je les aime bien ces deux-là... Ils m'amusent. 

**Blabla :**

**Eh oui, après une longue absence, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et pour les reviews que vous avez pris la peine de laisser, ça me fait très plaisir ! Alors comme ça, caser Suzuki est difficile... Vous avez des avis contraditoires ;) On va procéder par élimination, un nominé par chapitre ^^ Et le premier est... *roulement de tambour please* Kakuzu ! Mais bon, vous deviez déjà vous en douter, elle risque de se faire tuer avec sa trop grande bouche si elle reste avec lui... Et j'aimerais la garder en vie assez longtemps !**

**Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, et à bientôt pour le prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews nourissent le monde ! Et surtout les auteurs sur FF, effectivement, mais bon...**


	9. Résignation

**Chap.9 : What do you want from me ? **

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule pour me secouer avec précaution. Avec un brusque sursaut, je me redressais immédiatement et écartais cette main violemment, tremblante. J'avais encore fait le même cauchemar... et mon frère venait de vivre une mort de plus des mains du même assassin sans visage. Levant les yeux vers la tête de celui qui me réveillait, je vis un voile d'inquiètude dans ses yeux, et beaucoup de suspicion. Bon Dieu, faites que je n'ai pas gémi ou hurlé durant la nuit, je vais ne avoir pour trois quarts d'heure d'explications. Je doute que Sasori soit du genre à lâcher sa proie si facilement. Machinalement, je regardais dehors et vis qu'il faisait encore sombre. Donc, j'ai vraiment dû faire quelque chose d'étrange pour qu'il se donne la peine de me réveiller. Youpi... Ce cauchemar ne me laisserait jamais dormir tranquillement ou quoi ? Et curieusement, son apparition date de celle du Tenshingan. Quand je disais que cette pupille ne m'apportait que des ennuis ! Tiens, Deidara est réveillé aussi... Et merde. D'une voix fatiguée, j'interrogeais Sasori sur les raisons de ce réveil bien plus que matinal :

- **Bon, qu'y a -t-il ? J'ai fait trop de bruits, c'est ça ?**

**- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne t'aurais pas réveillé pour un banal cauchemar. - Alors quoi ? C'est pour le plaisir de me voir avec une tête pareille ou juste pour satisfaire le petit plaisir sadique de réveiller les gens qui dorment profondément ?**

**- Des symboles sont apparus sur tes bras. Et ton chakra s'est révélé. J'ai eu l'impression que tu cherchais littéralement à nous écraser par sa puissance, ce qui est un niveau difficilement atteignable pour une novice telle que toi. Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, Suzuki ?**

Complètement imperméable à l'humour, celui-là... Son expression inquisitrice me mit mal à l'aise, mais la même m'attendait sur le visage de Deidara, qui semblait prêt à se battre. Ses cheveux en bataille ne donnaient en revanche pas beaucoup de poids à cette attitude. Je déglutis péniblement avant d'esquisser un sourire incertain, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère sans grand succès. Pourquoi ce genre de choses doivent-elles toujours se produire en pleine nuit ? Et en présence de ces deux ninjas renégats... Ma vie se complique de seconde en seconde.

**- Je n'en sais rien les gars... Il y a quatre jours, je pensais être complètement dépourvue de chakra et là vous m'annoncez que je suis quasiment en train de vous assommer avec ! **- songeuse, je rajoutais davantage pour moi-même- **Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible... C'est assez bon à savoir.**

**- Tu aurais pu nous faire repérer ! Qu'est que ne fonctionne pas chez toi, mh ? **

**- Mais merde, aucune idée ! Va demander à Itachi qui devait soi-disant m'aider pour ce problème, mais qui a préféré rigoler un coup avant !**

**- Faut être stupide aussi pour lui demander quelque chose, mh...**

J'allais partager ma façon de penser sur le fait de leur demander à tous quelque chose lorsque Sasori me prit de court en poussant la couverture de mon fûton et en m'attrapant le bras droit. Lequel était couvert des fameux symboles inconnus, brillant de plus en plus faiblement. Un coup d'oeil sur le deuxième bras m'apprit que c'était la même chose pour lui. Ces symboles débutaient de mes clavicules, formaient des spirales s'enroulant le long de mes bras et s'arrêtaient sur le dos de mes mains. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne percutais pas immédiatement que le petit rouquin avait soulevé mon pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses. Un bref moment de silence s'instaura durant lequel je croisais tour à tour le regard calme et presque étonné de Sasori, et celui hilare du débile à qui j'aurais dû également casser une dent hier.

**- On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Sasori ?**

**- Les symboles. - **fit-il comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout, puis constatant l'inverse- **jusqu'où s'étendent-ils ? **

**- Manifestement, ils sont justes sur les bras, mh. Mais tu peux aussi relever son t-shirt pour vérifier le reste, Sasori-danna.**

**- Mais allez-y déshabillez moi tant que vous y êtes ! Vous me réveillez en pleine nuit juste pour un problème de chakra et vous en profitez honteusement, pervers !**

Tentant de conserver un minimum de dignité, j'arrachais mon bras à la poigne de Sasori, récupérais ma couverture et m'enveloppais dedans, ne laissant que ma tête dépasser. Aucune pudeur, ces ninjas ! Et sans-gêne en plus ! Le roux soupira puis partit vers ses affaires, commençant à les empaqueter. Deidara se mit à râler une fois de plus, grommelant des jurons puis fit de même sous mon regard interrogateur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient encore, ces deux idiots ? On ne va tout de même pas partir comme ça, en pleine nuit ! Et en quel honneur ? Constatant que je ne suivais pas le mouvement général, Sasori daigna éclairer la situation :

**- Un chakra trop puissant est forcément détecté très rapidement par tous les ninjas aux alentours. Cela signifie que l'auberge va en être pleine dans moins d'une heure grâce à toi. Nous partons. Nous laisserons des clônes à nos apparences actuelles pour ne soulever aucun soupçon, mais il est temps pour nous de faire place nette.**

Et il retourna au rangement de sa quincaillerie. Mes pensées défilaient à toute vitesse. Des ninjas allaient arriver, des vrais ninjas, fidèles à leur Kage ! Si j'explique ma situation, ils m'aideront forcément à me sortir des griffes de ces renégats ! Il faut à tout prix qu'ils me trouvent, je ne veux pas être bannie et encore moins tuée pour être restée avec un groupe de criminels contre ma volonté ! Un plan se formait déjà dans mon esprit. Pour le moment, n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez les deux hommes était primordial. Je m'activais donc à ranger mes affaires avec la même hâte qu'eux, priant pour que les ninjas arrivent le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Un détail dans leur plan de fuite vint cependant me détourner de mon objectif actuel : comment ça, nous allions passer par la fenêtre ? Je suis absolument contre. Ils sont malades ou quoi ? On va se casser quelque chose à cette hauteur, c'est forcé ! Et moi, excusez messieurs, je ne meurs pas d'envie de me rompre le cou parce que des débiles ne veulent pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ! Sasori sauta le premier et je m'obligeais à me souvenir qu'il m'avait éventré sans remords pour ne pas me précipiter à la balustrade voir son état. Curieusement, Deidara parut remarquer ma soudaine angoisse. Avec un sourire des moins rassurants, il s'approcha de moi tandis que je reculais de plus en plus, jusqu'à sentir contre mon dos le mur. Mes "non" censés être menaçants le firent ricaner et ne l'empêchèrent pas de venir toujours plus près. Attrapant mon sac, il le jeta sur son épaule et me tendit la main, attendant que je la saisisse. Je n'en fis rien, me contentant de le fixer stupidement, horrifiée de ce que nous allions faire. Je ne saute pas de fenêtres situées au troisième étage d'un bâtiment !

**- Suzuki, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, mh. Je suis déjà gentil de m'occuper de toi, alors ne complique pas les choses, mh !**

**- Heu... Je ne veux pas me retrouver à l'état de crêpe prématurément... **-fis-je d'une voix angoissée, les yeux presque suppliants-** On ne peut pas passer par une porte comme tous les gens sensés le font ? Je reconnais que c'est beaucoup moins impressionnant, mais tellement plus commode !**

**- Non ! Maintenant tu arrêtes de chouiner, mh ! On fait comme tous les ninjas le font, rien de particulier ne va arriver !**

Je secouais énergiquement la tête pour signifier mon total désaccord, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Profitant du fait que j'étais coincée entre lui et le mur, il m'attrapa par la taille, me souleva et me jeta sur son épaule, ne me tenant que d'une seule main. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette sensation. D'accord, il peut me porter et sauter, mais HORS DE QUESTION qu'il me maintienne avec seulement UNE main !

**- Deidara, Deidara, s'il te plaît, avec les deux mains, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !**

**- Je ne peux pas, il faut quand même que je me réceptionne correctement, mh !**

J'essayais de me relever un peu en prenant appui sur ses épaules pour voir la suite des évènements, mais constatant que la fenêtre béante se rapprochait de plus en plus, je choisis de revenir à la position de départ. Je m'agrippais fermement à son t-shirt, les yeux fermés. Soudainement, j'eus la brève sensation de flotter, avant de nous sentir tomber vraiment rapidement. Je ne pensais même pas à hurler pour me manifester aux ninjas venus enquêter. Une brusque secousse m'indiqua que nous avions touché terre, et l'étreinte de Deidara se relâcha. Il me laissa lentement glisser pour reprendre moi-même contact avec le sol, pendant que je le remerciais mentalement de ne pas s'être raté.

Vraiment, j'adore sauter par une fenêtre située au troisième étage. Je vous le jure. Cet idiot a tout de même réussi à ne pas nous tuer tous les deux, alors je ne ferai pas de crise de nerfs devant lui. Mais je vous promets que l'envie m'en démange de plus en plus fort ! Sasori vint à notre rencontre avec une expression agacée sur le visage, mais eut la « gentillesse » de ne faire aucune remarque désobligeante. Les assassinant du regard tous les deux, je pris les devants et me mis à marcher dans une direction, n'importe laquelle. Mon but était de leur faire perdre du temps, pas de les amuser à mes dépens ! Deidara jugea quand même bon de m'informer que ce n'était pas par là qu'il fallait aller, et les deux hommes partirent de l'autre côté, vers la forêt où il n'y avait pas de chemin dessiné, me laissant en arrière. Enfin, une chance ! Faisant semblant de les suivre, je ralentis peu à peu puis me mis à courir dans la direction opposée. Il fallait absolument que je trouve ces foutus gentils ninjas pour qu'ils me sortent de là !

Une fois sur la route, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me poursuivait. Heureusement, ils ne devaient pas s'être aperçus de mon absence. Sautillant, je fis quelques pas de danse avant de reprendre ma course. Les ninjas allaient forcément me repérer si je continuais comme ça ! M'enfonçant dans la forêt de l'autre côté du chemin et de mes deux criminels, j'entendis enfin le bruit tant attendu. Des pas ! Ravie de ma chance, je m'arrêtais et restais immobile, patientant pour que mes sauveurs se montrent. Ils étaient quatre hommes, l'air franchement surpris de me voir comme ça. Avec un sourire, je m'avançais vers l'un d'entre eux et allais m'incliner lorsque l'un d'entre eux me plaça soudainement un kunaÏ sur la gorge. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'avais prévu la situation… Un peu plus amicale, j'aurais dit.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- Heu… Ça va vous paraître un peu fou, mais si vous pouviez éloigner de moi ce kunaï, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance pour vous expliquer tranquillement la situation… - **fis-je d'une voix un peu étouffée. Quand on a un truc coupant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, on évite de déglutir trop souvent… Et même de respirer.

L'homme eut la gentillesse de m'accorder quelques millimètres de distance en plus, mais ne me relâcha pas. Dis donc, ce ne sont pas des rigolos ceux-là… Déglutissant difficilement, je repris la parole doucement, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour que mon histoire soit crédible et que mes « sauveurs » ne se fâchent pas.

**- Alors, en fait… Je suis Suzuki Sadame, et je tiens à le préciser, je ne suis en aucun cas ninja. Il y a quelques jours, une organisation criminelle à décider de venir s'immiscer dans ma vie en me kidnappant, et s'est mis dans l'idée de m'utiliser pour je ne sais pas trop quoi, contre mon avis. Sachant que je n'ai aucun don particulier, et pas de chakra… Je me suis dit que ça ne leur coûterait rien si je disparaissais tranquillement… Et maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez m'aider à m'éloigner d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Un bref silence suivit ma déclaration, durant lequel j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'elle ait été efficace. Un éclatement général de rires m'informa que non. Pas du tout. Même celui qui me tenait était en train de rire à gorge déployée. Super. Je vous avais dit que j'étais chanceuse ? Eh ben non, absolument pas finalement. J'ai l'air complètement ridicule et en plus je cours à chaque instant le danger de me faire retrouver par deux criminels pas très bien disposés à mon égard. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de rire ! J'attirais de nouveau l'attention des mes sauveurs supposés sur la précarité de notre situation (mot dont je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils comprennent complètement le sens) avant de m'énerver pour de bon. Mais franchement, vous avez vu des débiles pareils ? Je ne mourrais pas à cause d'eux ! Écrasant mon talon d'un grand coup sur le pied de celui qui m'immobilisait avant de leur hurler d'aller se faire voir et de partir d'une démarche furieuse vers… quelque part. Bien sûr, un kunaï bien lancé vint me stopper en m'effleurant l'épaule. Débiles, certes, mais pas aveugles ni manchots, ces ninjas. Rageuse, je fus néanmoins forcée de m'arrêter sous peine de m'en prendre quatre de plus dans la tête cette fois. Les hommes m'agrippèrent par les bras et je compris immédiatement les emmerdes dans lesquelles je venais de me fourrer. Parce que oui, à ce stade, ce sont bien des emmerdes.

**- Gamine, tu vas arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en vrai ?**

**- Oh, rien, j'ai tué deux-trois personnes, j'ai volé un groupe de voyageurs et je me suis battue avec d'autres ninjas… Vous préférez cette version, hein ? Désolée de vous décevoir ! Je suis nulle en combat rapproché, les seules personnes que j'ai volées, c'étaient mes frères pour leurs bonbons, et pour tuer quelqu'un, faut pas rêver ! J'ai une tête de tueuse peut-être ? Allez-y ,dites-le, j'en ai marre de me foutre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause de ma figure ! Si elle vous déplaît tant que ça, je peux aussi partir !**

**- Effectivement, cette idiote ne peut pas être ninja… **

**- Ou alors la meilleure actrice de sa génération…**

**- Je n'y crois pas. C'est quand même la première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un se jeter dans les griffes de notre clan les gars… Et avec autant de joie. Tu ne connais pas le clan des Nuages sanglants, petite ?**

**- NON ! Rien à foutre ! Les clans, les groupes, les associations, je m'en moque comme de ma première chaussure ! Je me suis farcie l'Akatsuki et ses tarés, ça me suffit ! **

Un silence consterné m'apprit que ce détail avait fait mouche. L'Akatsuki fait si peur que ça ? J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan. Bah ça, je savais qu'ils étaient recensés comme criminels de rang-S mais pas qu'ils terrifiaient également leurs… semblables. Plus important : j'avais tout de même réussi à me fourrer dans les pattes d'un autre groupuscule criminel. Et qui est-ce que la chance à définitivement abandonnée ? C'est Suzuki ! Je dois avoir un radar à criminels…

**- Tu penses qu'elle est la compagne de l'un d'entre eux ?**

Rectification : radar à criminels cons et débiles. Notez la précision. Je devrais louer mes services tiens, je me ferais un bon petit pactole. Grimaçant de dégoût, je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour écarter définitivement cette hypothèse plus que stupide lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Puis un râle de douleur ainsi que le bruit d'une chute. Un chuchotis affolé passa entre les hommes tandis que je me dégageais prestement de la poigne de ceux qui me retenaient. Je ne vais pas traîner ici plus longtemps ! Un nouveau sifflement, un nouveau râle. Mais les blessés criaient de plus en plus fort au lieu de laisser s'éteindre leurs cris dans leurs gorges. Ça sent le coup fourré ça... Et cette foutue obscurité ! Enjambant un des corps tombés à terre, une main me saisit brusquement à la cheville: je fis un bond de deux mètres au moins, mais elle tint bon.

**- Sasori des Sables Rouges… C'était lui qui te poursuivait ? **

**- Heu… Oui. Vous vous êtes pris une aiguille ? Désolé de vous le dire, mais vous aller sûrement mourir…**

**- Je te… je… J'espère qu'il te tuera aussi pauvre- !**

**- Ah non, mais moi c'est déjà fait. Enfin, j'ai déjà pris une aiguille il n'y a pas si longtemps. - Mais ? Tu-**

**- Oh, vous savez, la chance… Et puis l'avantage, c'est que je suis immunisée maintenant. Tchao !**

Je secouais la jambe suffisamment fort pour qu'il me lâche, et commençais à courir. J'étais assez contente de mon coup, pas d'aiguille reçue et pas de criminels en colère rencontrés ! Si ce n'est pas génial ça ! Serpentant entre les ninjas renégats rencontrés, je me dépêchais de fuir vers un endroit plus tranquille et surtout très loin. Si Sasori m'avait déjà retrouvée, j'avais intérêt à mettre de la distance entre nous deux, et vite ! En pleine course, je m'aperçus soudainement d'un léger détail : Deidara. Ou plutôt, l'absence de Deidara. Sasori ne l'ayant sûrement pas éliminé pour m'avoir laissé disparaître, ce petit blondinet ne devait pas être bien loin. Alors où ? Pas derrière, je m'en serais rendue compte. Devant, impossible. Sur les côtés ? Non, je l'entendrais ! Deux dernières options s'offraient : en-dessous, ou au-dessus. Et merde. Je jetais un regard horrifiée vers le sol, persuadée que l'attaque allait venir de là. Preuve évidente que je n'aurais et ne ferais absolument pas une bonne ninja. Deidara arriva du ciel, fondant sur moi comme un oiseau de proie. D'ailleurs, il était sur un oiseau cet idiot ! Depuis quand il communique avec la nature celui-là ?!

Me jetant à terre sans réfléchir davantage, j'évitais de justesse que ce malade me saisisse et m'emmène avec lui. Vite, trouver un moyen de me sortir de là ! Avançant à quatre pattes, je tentais de grappiller quelques mètres de plus sans trop y croire. Quelque chose explosa juste à côté de moi, et je fus soufflée par l'explosion. Abruptement je retombais quelques mètres plus loin, sonnée. Quand je disais qu'ils étaient fous ET dangereux. Des pieds apparurent alors de manière floue dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pus que pousser un grognement, espérant paraître un peu menaçante. Bon, avec le regard flou et la terre sur la moitié du visage, je me doutais que l'effet serait raté. Mais même.

**- Suzuki. Tu viens de nous décevoir cruellement.**

**- Sans blagues…** -je crachais un peu de terre que j'avais dans la bouche et me redressais un peu- **Vous m'en voyez atrocement contrite.**

**- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec nous ! Tu imagines s'ils t'avaient tuée ? **

**- Eh bien vous n'auriez plus eu le dernier Tenshingan sous la main. Oh, que c'est triste ... Tu espères que j'y crois à ce mensonge ? T'en aurais rien eu à foutre, Sasori ! Rien ! Que je crève ou que je continue à vivre, l'unique chose qui vous intéresse, c'est de pouvoir m'utiliser dans vos magouilles ! Alors me la joue pas horriblement inquiet, c'est clair ?** **Je ne vous aime pas, vous ne m'appréciez pas non plus, je dis que ça suffit !**

L'oiseau de Deidara atterrit lourdement sur le sol, attirant mon attention sur ce jeune blond. Le pointant du doigt, je continuais sur ma lancée :

**- Et toi ! T'es malade de me lâcher une bombe dessus ! Les blonds n'ont pas volé leur réputation à ce que je vois ! Et après vous osez me sortir que ç'aurait été terrible s'ils m'avaient tué, mais ça ne vous gêne pas d'essayer vous-mêmes !**

**- Oh, tu te calmes la mioche, hm ! On vient de te sauver la vie,hm !**

**- Me sauver ? Me recapturer vous voulez dire ! Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est un instant demandé si j'avais envie d'être avec vous ? Le rouquin a essayé de me tuer dès la première fois, et toi, je te rappelle qu'on ne se supporte pas ! Tu viens de me balancer une bombe !**

**- Suzuki, calme-toi. Tu te fais du mal inutilement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai obéi à des ordres que tu dois tout me mettre sur le dos. Et tu as survécu d'ailleurs…**

J'étouffais littéralement de colère. Je ne les supportais plus, eux et leur mauvaise foi. Je ne supportais plus d'être devenue simple spectatrice de mon destin. Et surtout, je ne supportais plus toutes ces émotions vécues en leur compagnie. Malgré moi, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je n'en pouvais plus. D'une petite voix, je leur ordonnais d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Ma vie m'échappait complètement : de danseuse, je passais à ninja recherchée. De fille sans histoire à aimant à problèmes. Tentant au maximum de contrôler mes sanglots, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même sans plus chercher à les éloigner de moi. Qu'ils regardent, je m'en moque ! Tout est de leur faute…

Une main se posa sur mon dos délicatement. J'aurai aimé la faire disparaître, mais ne souhaitais pas bouger. Je sentis un souffle dans mon cou, et on me chuchota :

**- Je sais que c'est dur-**

**- Non. Laisse-moi.**

**- Écoute-moi. Tout le monde est passé par là. Mais c'est plus dur pour toi, car ta famille vit toujours et se trouve du bon côté de la loi. Accepte ce changement, Suzuki… Ta vie n'est pas celle que tu avais imaginé, mais celle que nous t'offrons est mieux.**

**- Non. Je vais devoir tuer des gens. Fuir tout le temps. Me cacher.**

**- En échange de quoi, tu sauras d'où tu viens. Tu seras puissante et respectée. Tu deviendras quelqu'un dont on se souviendra. Le Tenshingan pourra de nouveau concurrencer les Uchihas. **

**- Pour ce qu'il en reste, d'Uchihas...**

**- Viens avec nous pour cette mission. Tu t'y habitueras, je te promets. Peut-être même finira tu pas t'y plaire. Les Kages ne sont pas ce que tu crois, les gouvernements ne valent rien. En tant que renégat, tu n'auras plus à subir leurs mensonges éhontés ni à obéir à leurs ordres stupides. Viens, Suzuki.**

Reniflant misérablement, je regardais Sasori. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur convaincue. Me laisser aller contre lui aurait été si facile… Peut-être pouvais-je lui faire un tout petit peu confiance ? S'il ne mentait pas… J'osais néanmoins poser une dernière question avant de m'abandonner :

**- Mais au final… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?**

**- Ta puissance future. Et dans un avenir plus proche, ta capacité à charmer les balourds dans le genre de celui que nous allons arnaquer. C'est bon maintenant, hm ?**

Rappelez-moi de trouver un autre bon prétexte pour lui casser une nouvelle fois la gueule. Depuis que je suis avec eux, je sens mes pulsions de violence remonter… Le foudroyant du regard, je me relevais et époussetait la terre restante sur mes vêtements. Je me sens mieux, il faut bien le dire. Pleurer est un bon moyen de décompresser, il faut bien l'avouer. Essuyant mes dernières larmes, je pris le parti de rester avec eux. On verra bien pour la suite. Si je deviens aussi puissante qu'ils le souhaitent, je n'aurai sûrement aucun problème à leur fausser définitivement compagnie… ou à aider mon père dans son travail de lutte contre les renégats. Enfin, j'ai le temps avant d'arriver à ce stade. J'acceptais cette nouvelle vie. Mes deux hommes le sentir, car ils sourirent de manière satisfaite et se lancèrent un regard en coin qui voulait tout dire.

Nous reprîmes la route vers le lieu de notre mission. On m'expliqua finalement le rôle que je devais endosser : une danseuse de charme, engagée pour donner une représentation devant Akira Okada, criminel ayant fait main basse sur le village lui-même et un rouleau contenant des informations sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Pas la peine de décrire ma réaction face à cette annonce. Sasori eut même le culot de me rappeler que je lui avais promis de danser pour lui et Deidara, et que c'était l'occasion d'honorer ma promesse.

En arrivant au village, les choses se firent rapidement. Les deux hommes prirent une nouvelle apparence, mais me laissèrent la mienne. Il n'y avait effectivement aucun risque pour que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ici, car jamais je n'avais mis les pieds ici et ce village était très éloigné du mien. Pendant que Sasori s'occupait de l'auberge dans laquelle nous logerions, Deidara m'accompagna pour me présenter à leur contact (une petite vieille femme, qui souriait comme si elle avait vu un ange en regardant Deidara) et me faire embaucher. Tout cela sans le moindre problème, que demander de plus… La représentation se ferait demain, m'avait-elle dit, pour que je puisse mettre au point un assez bon numéro. Sympathique. Il ne me restait plus qu'à travailler d'arrache-pied pour demain. Autant vous dire que j'étais…ravie de la tournure de la situation.

Deidara ne cessa de ricaner durant tout le trajet vers l'auberge. Mes minces menaces n'y firent rien, il semblait sur un petit nuage en m'ennuyant comme ça, avec ses blagues graveleuses et autres remarques toujours d'un bon goût étonnant. Alors que j'allais lui décocher la paire de claques qu'il méritait, une voix bien connue retentit :

**- Alors, on ne s'emmerde pas ici à ce que je vois ! **

**- Eh non ! Tu arrives au bon moment pour la voir danser en plus Hidan, hm !**

Génial. Le pervers de service et son armoire à glace grognon. En plus du débile blond et du psychopathe roux, mais quelle chance incroyable ! Quatre tarés pour le prix de deux. C'était donc ça la raison de la soudaine bonne humeur de Deidara, qui s'entendait bien avec Hidan quand ça l'arrangeait. Tentant de forcer le passage entre ces trois hommes pour me mettre à l'abri de leurs idioties dans l'auberge, Kakuzu se plaça de manière à rendre cela impossible. Traître ! Toi et tes tentacules, je vous retiens ! Boudeuse, je dus faire face à Hidan et son sourire langoureux, ainsi qu'à Deidara et son air taquin répugnant.

**- On ne dit plus bonjour Suzuki ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ca a été sa réponse favorite des derniers jours, hm. Très difficile de lui faire dire autre chose, à croire qu'elle a pris des cours avec l'Uchiha,hm !**

**- Ta gueule.**

**- Et elle devient de plus en plus vulgaire, hm. **

**- Nan, ça lui donne du charme. Tu vas danser demain soir, pas vrai ? On sera au premier rang pour tout voir, je te le promets.**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand toute seule, indignée par cette perversité. Je ne vais pas danser en tenue d'Eve non plus ! Et ils n'ont aucun droit pour y assister ! C'est mon boulot, point. S'il espère avoir droit à une gâterie de ma part, il se trompe lourdement. Un regard remplit de mépris, puis je tournais les talons en espérant que cette fois-ci Kakuzu me laisserait fuir tranquillement. Non, mais, depuis quand est-ce que je me laisse faire par des abrutis finis ! Heureusement, l'homme tentaculaire s'effaça devant moi et je pus sonner la retraite dignement vers l'auberge. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de discuter avec ces idiots, surtout après ce que c'était passé… Ouah déjà hier ! Mon Dieu, mais ça fait déjà presque une semaine que je suis coincée avec eux… Personne ne s'en est aperçu ? J'ai disparu de la circulation depuis une semaine ! N'importe quel ninja sait que c'est étrange pour un civil ! Et ma loueuse était parfaitement au courant de ma profession. Alors une danseuse disparue depuis plusieurs jours, même si elle n'est pas très connue, on part à sa recherche ! Et même mes frères… Ils avaient promis de passer me voir après mon installation… Comment je vais faire si je ne peux même pas compter sur eux ? Toute seule, je suis une véritable incapable. Il n'y a qu'à prendre comme exemple ma fuite ratée… J'ai été lamentable sur ce coup-là. Allez, la prochaine sera la bonne ! Un bras autour de ma taille me sortit instantanément des mes nouveaux projets de « faussage de compagnie » et oui, je ne suis pas sûre que ce mot existe. C'était Hidan, et son petit sourire en coin. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'allais me dégager tout de suite de sa prise lorsqu'il me rapprochat de lui et me fit les yeux doux :

**- Allez, te fâche pas ! T'es pas rassurée de savoir qu'on te laissera pas seule en tenue légère dans une pièce remplie d'ennemis ?**

**- C'est sûr que tourné de cette façon… **

**- Tu vois ! Tu me montres en avant-première ce que tu vas nous faire ?**

**- Non. Et arrête de me suivre ! J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours un mec sur le dos !**

**- Tu as conscience que ce que tu viens de dire peut avoir deux interprétations ? **fit-il en ricanant bêtement. Bon, venant de sa part, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

**- Si t'es en manque, va voir ailleurs ! Compte pas sur moi pour te consoler, mon gars !**

Un sourire carnassier plaqué aux lèvres, Hidan resserra son étreinte et me chuchota :

**- Sois pas comme ça… Tu pourrais adorer ça, je te le jure.**

**- Prétentieux en plus d'être pervers. Ben ça promets tiens !** je levais les yeux au ciel, plus agacée que dégoutée. Le repoussant d'une main ferme, je lui tapotais l'épaule et avec toute mon ironie et ma fausseté j'ajoutais **Allez mon grand, si tu es sage, peut-être qu'une gentille femme acceptera de venir t'aider. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es déjà un vieux avec de beaux cheveux blancs qu'il faut renoncer à s'amuser, pas vrai ?**

Son air vexé comme un pou m'enchanta. Ah, ces cheveux blancs, je ne les remercierais jamais assez. Très mature, je lui tirais la langue puis m'extirpais de son étreinte et partis en sautillant plus loin. Me retournant pour le narguer une dernière fois, j'ajoutais :

**- Ah, et mon spectacle n'est accessible que pour les plus de vingt et-un, c'est bête non ? Tu es à la fois trop vieux pour plaire et trop jeune pour copier les véritables adultes. Le drame de ta vie !**

Des jurons que je ne répéterais pas pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes suivirent cette phrase pas bien méchante, exprimant très bien le sentiment du beau vieil homme quant à moi. Riant aux éclats, je ne perdis pas davantage de temps. Je saluais les deux autres, puis partis trouver un endroit où répéter tranquillement, le plus loin possible de mes compagnons de route. Ils sont bien mignons, mais beaucoup trop collants à mon goût.

Une demie-heure plus tard, j'avais réussi à amadouer suffisamment le gardien d'une sorte de gymnase où terminaient de s'entraîner des jeunes ninjas pour qu'il me laisse y entrer et m'entraîner à mon tour. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau danser. Peu importe la raison qui m'obligeait à le faire, je me sentais toujours libre lorsque je pouvais enfin m'exprimer de cette manière. Ce fut avec délice que je fis les quelques exercices d'échauffement, retravaillant ma souplesse. J'allumais une radio abandonnée dans la salle, presque vide d'ailleurs, et cherchais une station diffusant de la musique. Je ne me faisais pas d'idée : danser devant un chef de renégats ne devrait sûrement pas nécessiter un dur travail de ma part. Il suffisait d'agiter les fesses comme tant d'autres. Et en même temps… Autant sortir un peu du lot, non ? Le but étant que je fasse diversion… Ayant finalement trouvé la bonne station, j'enchaînais quelques mouvements basiques puis commençait à réfléchir sur ma future chorégraphie. J'étais détendue, j'avais enfin l'occasion d'expulser plus ou moins toute la tension que j'avais emmaganisée depuis mon kidnapping. Les mouvements me venaient naturellement, en rythme avec la mélodie. Vraiment, pour une fois, j'étais satisfaite du choix de Sasori. Si je suis de bonne humeur, j'irais peut-être le remercier, qui sait ?

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque je décidais de m'arrêter, fatiguée. J'avais achevé mon projet, j'espérais qu'il suffirait pour mener à bien cette saleté de mission et au pire, je profiterais de la confusion ambiante pour fuir. M'étirant les bras, je m'aperçus soudainement qu'un ninja était toujours là : un petit blond, vêtu d'orange. Super discret pour un ninja, heureusement qu'il est encore jeune pour avoir une excuse. De bonne humeur, je lui souris et lui fis un petit signe de la main. Il est plus jeune que Ren, ça se voit immédiatement. Dans les quatorze-treize ans je dirais… Ça veut dire que je suis l'adulte ! Il m'observa un instant puis se précipita vers moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

**- Salut m'dame ! C'était quoi la technique que tu utilisais tout à l'heure avec ton chakra quand tu dansais ? C'était trop cool !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard éberlué. Depuis quand j'utilisais du chakra en dansant moi ? Et madame ? Il se trompa sur la raison de ce regard, pensant que je lui en voulais de ne pas s'être présenté d'abord avant de me sauter dessus.

**- Ah pardon, je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Je serais le futur Hokage de Konoha !**

- Heu… Suzuki Sadame. – « future danseuse de charme » avais-je envie d'ajouter, mais je me retins. C'est un gamin !- **Danseuse, pas ninja, pas beaucoup d'ambition pour l'avenir.**

**- Bah, c'est possible d'être danseuse avec du chakra ? **– son regard se voila, je cru deviner qu'il réfléchissait puis il se récria, satisfait de sa trouvaille –** Nan, j'ai compris, c'est votre couverture ! Allez, apprenez-moi votre truc là, avec les bras qui brillent !**

Oulà, j'ai vraiment dû faire une bêtise tout en m'entraînant. J'ai activé le Tenshingan ? Sans m'en rendre compte ? Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ça ? Eh voilà, au seul moment où on a besoin de monsieur Itachi expert en pupille, il est absent ! Machinalement, je jetais un coup d'œil sur mes bras : rien à signaler. Prenant le parti de faire croire à cet adolescent qu'il avait rêvé les yeux ouverts, je répondis :

**- Non, je te jure, je ne suis absolument pas ninja ! Tu as peut-être eu une hallucination dûe à trop d'exercices… Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, je te jure !**

**- J'ai pas rêvé ! Je ne suis pas stupide !**

Et là, je dû vraiment faire un grand effort de volonté pour empêcher les mots « oh que si » sortir de ma bouche. C'est qu'il va m'attirer des ennuis celui-là ! Constatant que ce gosse n'avait visiblement pas envie de me libérer, je tentais une autre tactique :

**- Ton maître ne s'inquiète pas de savoir où tu es ? Je ne vois personne avec toi ! **

**- Non, il sait où je suis. Il est parti se laver aux bains publics tout à l'heure. Moi j'avais pas envie ! Allez, montre-moi s'il te plaît, Sadame-san !**

**- Tu viens de Konoha ?**

**- Oui, allez ! J'ai besoin de savoir Suzuki-senpai !**

Génial, il est encore plus têtu que Hidan. Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur un numéro comme ça ? Bon d'accord, il est trop mignon avec sa bouille de garçon hyperactif, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et ses petites moustaches sur les joues, mais quand même ! Je ne vais pas fondre pour ça ! Je poussais un soupir, sentant déjà les difficultés venir. Puis croisais ses yeux suppliants, et là, je fondis complètement. Les gamins adorables comme lui, ça devrait être interdit ! Croisant les bras, je me forçais à répondre de la voix la plus agacée possible :

**- C'est une technique qui appartient uniquement à ma famille. **

**- Alors tu peux la refaire ? **

**- Elle est sensée être secrète. **

**- Bah alors pourquoi tu t'entraînes devant tout le monde ?**

**- Heu… **- mince, il m'a posé une colle celui-là. Je réponds quoi ?- **En fait, je ne sais pas l'utiliser, je l'ai découvert il y a relativement peu de temps.**

Non, ça, c'est la vérité ! Mauvaise réponse, mauvaise réponse ! Effacer ! Une nouvelle entrée me sauva de la panade en détournant l'attention soupçonneuse du gamin, qui bondit vers l'individu. Ouf, la chance ne m'a pas abandonnée totalement…

**- Naruto, te voilà en bien charmante compagnie… C'est pour ça que tu as refusé de m'accompagner ? **

**- C'est Suzuki-senpai, et elle a une technique secrète familiale ! Elle allait me la montrer justement !**

**- Ah, ça, c'est intéressant… Jiraya****, ****Ermite des crapauds, pour vous servir. À quelle famille appartenez-vous jeune fille ?**

Ne panique pas Suzuki, ne panique pas. En fait, si vas-y tu as de quoi. Merde ! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourée ?

**Blabla : Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ^^ Merci encore pour vos review, je vous jure qu'elles me motivent vraiment pour écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et on se retrouve pour le prochain dans… heu une date approximative ;)**

**Au fait, ce n'est pas Tobi non plus, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà non ?**


	10. Les joies de la vie de ninja

**Chap.10** **Show Me how You Burlesque**

Avant d'être entraînée malgré moi dans un groupe de criminels, je me considérais comme une fille assez chanceuse. J'avais de bons amis, une grande  
>famille, des notes correctes, une passion pour laquelle j'étais douée… Et lorsque je tentais quelque chose de nouveau, je réussissais à m'en sortir. Mais<br>ça, c'était avant. Face à ce vieil homme et Naruto, je sentis instantanément que la chance avait décidé de me quitter sans faire d'adieu. La traîtresse !  
>Leurs yeux inquisiteurs me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens, je me sentais prise au piège. Des balbutiements ne suffiraient pas à me sortir de là, et<br>encore moins l'antique tactique du changement de sujet. Les yeux doux peut-être ? Ou bien, la vérité à l'état brut. Mais cela m'attirerait des montagnes  
>de problèmes avec mes très chers kidnappeurs. L'ermite des crapauds commençait déjà à soupçonner quelque chose, je le sentais. N'y tenant plus, je<br>tentais une phrase maladroite :

**- Hem… Eh bien… en fait je ne-**

**- Naruto, laisse-nous s'il te plait. **

**- Mais, elle devait- **

**- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Naruto. Vas.**

Le petit blond n'insista pas face au visage sévère de son professeur, mais parti en manifestant haut et fort son mécontentement. La gorge sèche,  
>j'attendais fébrilement qu'il m'accuse de je ne sais quoi. De mentir, bien sûr. D'être, allez, une kunoichi dangereuse qu'on recherche activement… Tout<br>est possible. Je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaître sous terre. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour me justifier, et il me devança.

**- Suzuki, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes encore en apprentissage à ce que je vois. La discrétion est pourtant la première priorité d'un ninja. Mais il est vrai que je ne parviens pas à discerner votre chakra. Etes-vous seulement ninja ?**

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa, je souris à cet homme qui me semblait digne d'un peu de confiance. Peut-être pourrait-il me sortir du  
>monstrueux bordel qu'était devenue ma vie ? Parlant à voix basse, je lui confiais quelques détails sur ce qui m'était arrivé dernièrement.<p>

**- Non, je ne suis pas ninja je suis en revanche forcée de le devenir, et pas pour aller du meilleur côté de la barrière. On m'a assuré et démontré que j'appartenais à une ancienne famille, rivale de Uchihas. Je n'ai malheureusement personne pour me venir en aide… Et ils me surveillent étroitement désormais.**

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs me jaugea un instant du regard, le visage fermé. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas dire plus sans m'attirer de nouveaux problèmes. Je savais que l'Akatsuki resserrait peu à peu son étreinte, la présence de deux membres de plus le prouvait assez bien. Un faux pas, une parole en l'air, et je me risquais à des représailles autrement plus sévéres… Mais si un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte apparaissait ! S'il s'alliait à moi, j'aurais sûrement une belle occasion à saisir pour pouvoir retrouver les miens ! Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, j'essayais d'exprimer par mon attitude que je ne lui mentais pas. Après un long moment, je vis un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il eut soudain l'air fatigué. Il me répondit enfin :

**- C'est un lourd fardeau pour une enfant de votre âge. Mais pas l'un des plus dur. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'on cherche à vous utiliser… **

**- Pourriez-vous m'aidez à m'y soustraire ?**

**- Non… Un être qui m'est cher est malheureusement en plus mauvaise position que vous. Et j'ai juré que je le protégerais à tout prix, que cela soit de ma vie ou non. De plus, venant de Konoha, je ne suis pas en position de force. Notre village n'est pas des plus aimé par ici.**

**- Très bien ! Vous m'abandonnez à mon sort avec de très bonnes excuses ! Je saurais m'en souvenir, croyez-le-** dis-je d'une voix glaciale, les yeux étincelant de fureur

Sa main calleuse vint se poser sur mon épaule, dans l'espoir de m'apaiser. Il rajouta d'une voix douce :

**- Ma petite, dans la vie, il y a toujours des épreuves à affronter. Tu es peut-être à plaindre, mais j'en connais bien d'autres qui méritent tout autant que toi ma compassion. Dis-toi que cela te forgera. La vie n'est pas aussi douce qu'on le dit dans les villages. Tant qu'il y aura des ninjas, il y aura de la souffrance. Autant se faire les armes dès que possible pour protéger ce que l'on aime. **

**- Donc que je tue des gens, ce n'est pas grave ? Si jamais j'en venais à attaque votre village, diriez-vous la même chose ? Ce serait pour me protéger !**

**- Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu n'as pas encore assez vécu… **

Enlevant sa main de mon épaule, je le dévisageais d'un air meurtrier. Parfait. Si on m'abandonne à mon sort sous prétexte que d'autres vivent mille fois pire que moi, je me débrouillerais seule ! Je vais devenir une de ces ninjas renégats, et on verra ce qu'il dira si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau ! Sans dire un mot de plus, je quittais le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas rageur. Je me sentais vide. Pourquoi refusait-on de m'apporter un peu d'aide ? Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un moyen de fausser compagnie aux membres de l'Akatsuki, ce n'est tout de même pas grand-chose, non ? Il faut croire que si… Eh bien, puisque j'étais condamnée à être utilisée, j'allais coopérer. Sasori avait raison : je deviendrais puissante, et je serais crainte. Les possesseurs du Sharringan n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! J'aiderais ces idiots de mon plein gré. Après tout, si même ceux qui sont du bon côté de la loi refusent de me faire retourner dans leur camp, alors celui des renégats me tend les bras. Redressant la tête, je me mis à marcher d'un pas assuré. Je serais une criminelle. De toute manière, obéir n'ayant jamais été mon fort, devenir une gentille kunoichi ne m'aurait pas convenu. Vous m'imaginez, moi, faire des petites missions pour le plaisir de mon chef ? Non, ça, je le laisse à mes frères… Même pas capables de s'inquiéter pour moi ! Oh, mais j'ai bien  
>compris, je vais me débrouiller comme une grande fille !<p>

Retournant vers l'auberge choisie par mes désormais complices, je demandais à l'hôtelier quelle chambre ils avaient loué et ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils n'en avaient pris que deux. Laissez-moi deviner… Une pour chaque binôme, et la fille on s'en moque complètement. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un peu d'intimité ? C'est une notion si abstraite… Blasée, je remerciais l'homme et montais les rejoindre. Ce n'était même pas la peine de leur en vouloir, je crois qu'on ne les changera pas. Du moment qu'ils ne m'obligent pas à dormir avec Hidan… Choisissant au hasard une des chambres indiquées, je fus accueillie par des rires graveleux. Bien, ça fait toujours plaisir. Hidan et Deidara qui partagent une chambre. Mais que voilà une… excellente idée ! Je les connais à peine, et pourtant, je suis certaine qu'eux deux ensemble ne peut créer qu'une multitude de problèmes en tout genre. J'annonçais tout de suite d'une voix très sérieuse :

**- Il est hors de question que je dorme entre vous deux, j'espère que vous le savez !**

**- Oh, et nous qui mourions d'envie de partager notre chaleur corporelle ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on va te sauter dessus ? **

**- On a vu mieux, hm. Tu n'es pas très épaisse.**

Je les dévisageais chacun à leur tour, vaguement surprise. Peut-être que je les jugeais mal… Après tout, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas la plus jolie des filles, ni la plus... sympathique. Et puis je compris leur manège. En fait, je les jugeais parfaitement bien. Non, je ne réagirais pas à ces provocations gratuites…

**- Eh bien c'est parfait puisque tout est clair entre nous. Bonne soirée.**

D'un air digne, je fis marche arrière et voulus fermer la porte. Une main vint bloquer ce mouvement tandis qu'une autre me tirait à l'intérieur. Lâchant un soupir, j'empoignais la main qui me tenait et jetais machinalement un coup d'œil dessus. Un cri de surprise m'échappa tandis que je me plaquais contre la porte : une langue ! Une langue rose et baveuse dans une main ! Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible ça ! Un fou rire salua ma réaction, et je piquais un fard. Ces garçons… Deidara semblait ravi de son petit effet et exhibait fièrement ses deux langues… heum, mains.

**- J'adore l'effet que ça fait la première fois !**

**- Parce que tu trouve ça drôle d'avoir des… langues dans les mains ?**

**- Arrête, c'est génial ! L'expression que tu as eu était tout simplement hilarante,mh ! Ah, je regrette de ne pas avoir de quoi immortaliser le moment !**

Mais bien sûr… J'aurais tout vu et tout entendu avec eux. Gardant le silence, je les observais un moment, me forçant à ne pas les juger : ils n'étaient que deux jeunes garçons morts de rire. Ils étaient normaux, aussi bien que mes amis ou mes aînés. Peut-être qu'être criminels n'était pas si mauvais dans mon monde. En y réfléchissant bien, les ninjas fidèles à leur village tuaient tout autant qu'eux. Mais avaient de bonnes excuses pour couvrir leurs actions. Peut-être que quitter son village et devenir renégat… c'est finalement l'un des seuls moyens d'être libre de contrôler sa vie. Après réflexion, ça ne me semble pas si mauvais. J'ai toujours voulue me défaire de mes soi-disant obligations envers mon village, qui à en croire Konan et Pein n'est même pas le mien. J'en ai juste envers ma famille. Eux, je les protégerais : pour cela, je dois en savoir plus sur ma pupille. Je vais donc les rejoindre. Leur apporter mon aide sans condition. Et lorsque sonnera l'heure des représailles, je saurais lutter et faire valoir mes intérêts.

Un sourire décidé étira mes lèvres et je partis m'asseoir avec ces deux hommes. Mes nouveaux associés. Lentement, je m'inclinais devant eux mon geste les surprit car leurs rires de baleine cessèrent brusquement. D'une voix calme et assurée, j'annonçais ma décision :

**- J'accepte de faire partie de votre organisation. Je m'en remets à vous, Hidan-san, Deidara-san.**

Un silence suivit ma déclaration et je me sentis rougir. Je ne pouvais pas être plus hors de propos… Mais je devais bien leur dire un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt étant le mieux. Je ne serais plus aussi récalcitrante et désobéissante qu'auparavant, j'en faisais la promesse. Baissant les yeux, je tentais de masquer ma gêne en remettant une de mes mèches rebelles en place et en me levant. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester ici maintenant. Les  
>saluant rapidement, j'allais leur tourner le dos lorsque Hidan s'exclama soudainement :<p>

**- Eh ben c'est super ! Tu ne vas plus être un boulet, on va enfin pouvoir faire des choses marrantes avec toi !**

**- Il faudra penser à prévenir Pein-sama de ta décision, mh. Enfin tu reconnais que ce n'est pas si mal d'être avec nous !**

**- Faut dire ça à Sasori aussi ! Allez, suis-nous !**

Entraînée par Hidan, qui faillit m'arracher le bras, les deux hommes m'emmenèrent dans la chambre que partageaient leur… nos compagnons. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, ils annoncèrent à l'unisson ce que je venais de leur dire. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Sasori tandis que Kakuzu restait fidèle à lui-même (une véritable statue de marbre. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont vraiment très expressifs…). Nous nous sommes assis autour de la table avec eux et Sasori a commencé à me taquiner :

**- Ravi de te voir revenue à de meilleures dispositions, très chère. Je dois avouer que ce retournement de situation m'intrigue. Devons-nous remercier la formidable capacité de persuasion de l'un d'entre nous ? **

**- C'est grâce à moi ! Elle n'a pas résisté à mon charme ravageur, c'est normal, personne ne le peut !**- s'écria Hidan en se collant à moi.

Grimaçant, je secouais vigoureusement la tête mais il ne remarqua rien. Non, malheureusement pour lui, son charme ne fonctionnait pas et me paraissait même inexistant. Il faut aimer les hommes arrogants pour apprécier celui-là dans sa pleine mesure, ce que je ne cherchais même pas à prétendre. Néanmoins, pour le laisser goûter à un petit moment de triomphe, je m'empêchais de détruire sa théorie à coup de piques assassines. J'eus juste envie de rentrer dans son jeu :

**- C'est surtout ta formidable modestie qui m'a fait tomber****!**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr !** - répondis-je avec une expression très sérieuse.

Si celui-ci ne comprend pas le principe de l'ironie, je pense que je vais bien m'amuser… Heureusement, les autres ne lui laissèrent aucun doute quant à ma sincérité en surenchérissant sur ses autres défauts. La conversation prit un tour détendu et joyeux, chose que je n'aurais jamais crû possible auparavant. Moi, une danseuse, en train de faire ami-ami avec des criminels pourchassés par mon père et tous les autres ninjas ? Je n'aurais même pas souri à cette blague vaseuse. Cette réflexion me permit de me rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous préféré ne pas se lier à moi tant que je n'aurais pas accepté totalement de rejoindre leur rang. Deidara et Hidan me révélèrent énormément de détails croustillants sur leurs compagnons, comme le fait que Zetsu avait la fâcheuse tendance d'essayer de leur faire manger ses propres « petits plats » et que Kakuzu tentait régulièrement de vendre ses comparses, notamment Hidan, Tobi et Kisame (« Bien sûr que ça marcherait cette affaire, c'est un spécimen rare ! Un homme-requin, il y en a plus d'un qui serait intéressé… » Grommela le coupable dans sa barbe, l'air agacé par notre stupidité). Je leur racontais en échange la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté sans le vouloir dans la chambre d'Itachi. Deidara se mit à hurler qu'il en était sûr et commença à réfléchir à voix haute sur ce qu'il pourrait demander de faire à l'Uchiwa avec ce moyen de pression pendant qu'Hidan, à force de rire, disparaissait peu à peu sous la table.

Sasori, naturellement, affirma qu'il n'en était pas surpris. C'était à se demander si cet homme pouvait effectivement s'étonner face à quelque chose. Enfin, j'allais sûrement finir comme lui… Vivre avec ces fous doit certainement vous apprendre à rester blasé face à la plus surprenante de toutes les actions possibles sur terre. En y repensant, pour être aussi impassible, il devait avoir passé du temps avec tous ces fous. Depuis combien de temps faisaient-ils partis de cette organisation ?

**- Kakuzu et moi sommes arrivés après Itachi. Zetsu et lui ont toujours été présents, dès le début. Deidara et Hidan sont des petits nouveaux, si l'on peut dire.**

**- Itachi était là avant ? On ne peut pas dire que Pein ait perdu du temps… Directement, l'assassin du clan Uchiha tout entier. Pas mal, pas mal.**

**- La réputation a effectivement une grande importance dans notre choix, bien que ce soit les capacités réelles qui nous intéressent.**

**- Donc si j'avais eu une réputation de tueuse sans merci vous seriez venus me trouver plus tôt ?**

**- Sûrement. Les bons potentiels sont difficiles à trouver. Regarde Deidara : recherché par le village de la Terre pour ses nombreux attentats, il n'a jamais été attrapé sauf par nous bien sûr. Malgré ses capacités, il se révèle être particulièrement difficile à tenir. Sans parler de sa déplorable vision de l'art qui est parfois extrêmement agaçante.**

Après cette déclaration, une joute verbale s'engagea entre Sasori et Deidara, chacun arguant que sa vision de l'art était la meilleur : éternelle ou éphémère ? Là est la question apparemment. Tant qu'ils ne me prenaient pas à parti, ça allait. Je me tournais vers les deux autres, ne souhaitant pas arrêter la conversation et perdre ainsi l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur mes nouveaux compagnons. Hidan, revenu de son voyage en dessous de la table, se tenait les côtes douloureusement tant il avait rit pendant que Kakuzu lisait un journal sortit de nulle part. D'après ce que j'avais compris du mode de fonctionnement de l'Akatsuki, les membres fonctionnaient en binômes, chacun complétant d'une manière ou d'une autre son partenaire. Etant donné que je n'avais encore jamais vu Hidan sans Kakuzu derrière, j'en conclus qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble : pourquoi ? Il était manifeste qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun… Une différence d'âge importante devait sûrement jouer dans la balance, en plus de leur caractère. Intriguée, je me devais de leur poser ma question :

**- Hum, dites, vous êtes un binôme vous aussi, non ? Pourquoi vous a-t-on mis ensemble ?**

Les deux hommes esquissèrent en même temps une grimace excédée tout en se dévisageant. Ok, pour moi et mes questions intelligentes… on  
>repassera. L'ambiance s'alourdit sensiblement, tandis qu'ils se défiaient du regard d'ouvrir la bouche le premier pour se plaindre. Baissant les yeux tout en priant pour ne pas redevenir leur ligne de mire, j'hésitais très fortement à aller me cacher dans une chambre pour les laisser régler leurs différends tranquillement. Seul problème : l'absence évidente de chambre pour la seule fille du groupe. Remarquez, maintenant que celle où Hidan et Deidara se trouvaient est libre, je peux peut-être me cacher à l'intérieur pour un temps. Un reniflement dédaigneux me fit relever la tête et Kakuzu déclara d'une voix sans émotion :<p>

**- J'ai tué mes anciens partenaires, Pein m'a refilé celui-là en guise de punition.**

**- Ah, punition ? Parle pour toi, moi c'est l'enfer que je vis au quotidien ! Jashin-sama se devra de compter la moindre seconde passée en ta compagnie comme une souffrance ! Cet abruti n'a aucun respect pour la religion, son seul dieu est l'argent !**

**- Au moins cette « croyance » m'est utile dans l'immédiat… De plus, si tu n'étais pas là, elle me serait bien plus profitable. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me coûtes avec tes manies religieuses ?**

**- Mon âme sera sauvée ! Ton putain d'argent ne vaut rien ! Pas vrai Suzuki****?**

**- C'est un débat très intéressant, vraiment, mais je refuse d'y être mêlée, merci ! Mais qu'elle est ta religion au juste ?**

**- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, petite. –** intervint Kakuzu avant que son partenaire ne puisse ouvrir la bouche **– Un conseil, reste loin de lui. C'est tout. On évitera de perdre du temps, de l'argent et du chakra à te réparer. **

Je bafouillais un « d'accord » peu convaincant, impressionnée par son conseil « amical ». Je ne veux pas le savoir alors… Quelque chose me dit que ce ne doit pas être très joli à voir… En même temps, qu'on se le dise, ils ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, il va falloir que je me fasse rapidement à cette idée dérangeante. Je dois bien l'avouer, cet homme masqué me terrorise. Il y a quelque chose qui se dégage de lui d'extrêmement inquiétant et surtout d'oppressant.

Ce fut Sasori qui mit fin aux disputes pour instaurer l'extinction des feux, obligeant les deux plus jeunes à retourner dans leur chambre sans moi (à mon plus grand soulagement). Je passais la nuit avec les aînés, vaguement rassurée de savoir l'homme pantin près de moi alors que Kakuzu dormait avec nous. Au moins lui n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, je pouvais donc lui faire confiance pour monter la garde. C'était bien avec lui que je me sentais le plus en sécurité : avec ses quinze ans et quelques de plus que moi, il était plus mûr et bien plus rôdé que moi ou ses coéquipiers au monde des ninjas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, déguisés en civils tout à fait innocents, mon petit groupe me désigna ma cible : un homme grand, gras et velu, au visage de singe. Je dus faire une grimace car ils se sentirent obligés d'ajouter qu'il avait été un jour un grand ninja avant de se convertir dans la criminalité. Comme si ça lui rajoutait du mérite… Nous ne nous basons pas sur les mêmes critères pour juger les individus apparemment. La soirée s'annonçait chargée : pendant que je divertirais cet ancien ninja, Sasori, Kakuzu et Deidara allaient s'introduire dans sa demeure pour subtiliser le parchemin ainsi que d'autres objets ne concernant qu'eux. Hidan avait pour but de me garder en vie si les choses se passaient mal. Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir totalement confiance en lui, mais bon, au moins ils me laissent une garantie de survie ce qui est déjà pas mal venant d'eux. En espérant que je ne sois pas obligée de la consommer dès ce soir. On m'assura que je serais en parfaite sécurité avec lui en cas de bagarre qui dégénérerait… Ce dont je doutais : franchement, vous imaginez Hidan rester bien sagement auprès de moi pour me protéger des coups ? Non. Vu son caractère, je suis certaine qu'il se jettera tête dans la première dans la mêlée et c'est moi qui devrais aller le récupérer. Je suis même prête à parier !

Un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe, je me rendis en compagnie de mon nouveau garde du corps là où on m'attendait. Il râla tout le long du chemin car Sasori et Kakuzu lui avaient interdit de prendre sa faux rouge avec lui. La maîtresse de la maison accepta la bourse sans un mot puis nous fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle m'indiqua les loges et les costumes, me laissant le choix de ma tenue. La maison bruissait des rires excités des filles, des remontrances légères des plus âgées et des bavardages incessants. J'aimais cette ambiance, cette fébrilité en attendant de monter sur scène à la lumière des projecteurs. Mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé un instant visiter le côté très osé de ma profession, mes parents n'auraient probablement pas apprécié... Néanmoins, vu l'habillement proposé et aux vues du maquillage des autres danseuses, c'est si je fais dans le discret que je risque de me démarquer le plus. Quelque part, je m'y attendais. Je réussis à me débarrasser d'Hidan en le refourguant aux autres filles pour pouvoir me préparer tranquillement. S'il y allait de son petit commentaire à chaque fois que je sortais un cintre, je ne serais jamais prête à temps. Jetant un œil sur les « vêtements » affriolants, qui ne se différenciaient entre eux que par leurs couleurs et les quelques morceaux de tissus en plus ou en moins, je finis par prendre le parti de m'habiller avec une sorte de soutien-gorge stylisé et une jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, assez évadée pour me permettre de bouger et une paire de hauts talons dorés. Maintenant il s'agissait de combler cette absence de vêtements en rajoutant des bijoux… J'avoue ne pas me sentir prête pour me dévoiler en petite tenue sur une scène en face de criminels. Je choisis quatre bracelets pour les bras et les chevilles similaires, mis des boucles d'oreilles longues et un collier couvrant mon cou. Une touche de maquillage et j'étais prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas patiente. Alors je pris l'occasion de me rapprocher de gens normaux (et j'insiste sur cette appellation) : ma voisine de loge me jetant des regards curieux de temps en temps, je pris le parti de lier connaissance.

Elle s'appelait Tomoe, avait 24 ans et venait du village du Sable. Toute blonde, aux yeux noisette, elle rayonnait de joie de vivre. C'était agréable d'avoir une conversation féminine où je ne risquais pas de me faire empaler au moindre mot de travers ! Heureusement, elle ne me posa pas de questions embarrassantes en retour de ma curiosité. Tout en bavardant, elle retoucha mon maquillage en l'augmentant, me rendant ainsi plus sensuelle et plus en accord avec l'image de la maison.

**- Tu es mignonne toi, avec ta bouille ! Les clients adorent la nouveauté, méfie-toi de ceux qui te coinceraient en sortant des coulisses, chérie, il vaut mieux toujours dire non la première fois qu'on se produit !**

**- Hum… Merci du conseil… **

**- Enfin avec ton petit ami dans les parages, tu ne risques pas grand-chose ! C'est un costaud celui-là ! C'est mignon qu'il vienne te voir danser, ça prouve qu'il t'accepte comme tu es !**

**- Quoi ?! Mais pas du t-**

**- Oh voyons, mon chou, pas de ça avec moi… Je ne dirais rien à la patronne, promis ! Tu as été bien inspirée de l'emmener ce soir en plus, Okada-san sera présent avec toute sa clique. Si tu savais comme il est demandeur celui-là ! Mais il fait de beaux cadeaux.**

**- C'est-à-dire ? Tu me fais peur là Tomoe-san…**

**- Momo-chan, Su-chan ! S'il te remarque, t'es bonne pour passer ta soirée à lui faire des compliments et autres ! Il adore qu'on le gonfle de flatteries… Et tu peux dire n'importe quoi ! Qu'il a de beaux cheveux, une belle forme de crâne, de beaux yeux… Tout ce qui te passe par la tête !**

Eh bien, personnage sympathique… J'angoissais un peu plus à l'idée de devoir approcher une telle personne. Tomoe me promit alors de se rapprocher de moi pour m'aider si jamais il jetait son dévolu sur moi et me demanda de faire pareil pour elle. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, autant pouvoir rigoler sous cape avec une copine pendant qu'il prenait son pied. J'acquiesçais, puis nous sortîmes de notre loge pour nous glisser dans les coulisses. En passant, j'aperçu Hidan, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et les cheveux décoiffés, qui s'approchait de nous. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit ma tenue et mon amie, puis son sourire carnassier si particulier réapparut.

**- Eh ben, si les autres pouvaient voir ça ! Non, en fait, je suis bien content qu'ils le ratent… Je vais avoir de quoi les faire baver !**

**- Ravie que le spectacle te plaise, p'tit gars ! Tu te méfieras quand même, t'as de la bave sur le coin de la joue, pas sûr que ça puisse impressionner les filles…**

Il passa rapidement la main pour essuyer cette prétendue bave et me lança un regard mauvais en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Ah, celui-là… Il court toujours. Tomoe gloussa légèrement puis me colla une bise sur la joue en annonçant que c'était à son tour de faire chauffer la salle. Elle envoya un baiser du bout des doigts vers Hidan puis fila sur scène, nous laissant seuls. Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun essayant de garder une contenance en retouchant un peu son habillement. Finalement, il finit par lâcher :

**- Très joli, cette tenue.**

**- Merci. **

**- C'était une amie à toi ?**

**- Je viens de la rencontrer. Elle est très gentille.**

**- Ah.**

**- Les filles se sont bien occupées de toi à ce que je vois, **fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**- Je suis le chouchou de ces dames, il n'y a rien d'étonnant !**

**- Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais ton charme ravageur ! Je dois malheureusement être immunisée.**

**- Tu aimerais bien. Je peux te faire tomber comme toutes les autres, Suzuki…**

En Don Juan, il posa une main sur le mur, me coinçant entre eux deux avant de se pencher vers moi. Je ris doucement, jouant le jeu en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

**- Ce truc-là ça marche une fois, pas deux. Tu me l'as déjà fait, Hidan.**

**- C'est drôle de voir comme un costume peut changer une personne. T'es pas si plate finalement.**

**- Merci du compliment. Et avec ça, tu as réussi à séduire combien de filles ? Une seule grand-mère ?**

Sans répondre, il réduisit la distance de sorte que nos nez se touchent. Oho, monsieur sort le grand jeu ! Il est grand temps de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Je frôlais ses lèvres doucement avant de murmurer d'une voix basse :

**- Chou, j'ai pour principe de ne pas tomber amoureuse de dangereux psychopathes…**

Je me dérobais ensuite, souriante, et partis vers la scène car on me faisait signe que c'était désormais mon tour. A moi d'offrir du spectacle ! La scène devint noire, on n'attendait plus que je m'avance. Au moment où j'allais poser mon pied hors du rideau, une main m'attrapa par le poignet, me fit tourner puis je sentis un contact doux et chaud sur mes lèvres. Le baiser fut bref et surprenant. Sur un « Je te regarde », l'idiot me poussa sur scène sans plus de manière. Oh le petit- ! S'il croit que ça va me déconcentrer ! Et c'est quoi ces papillons dans le ventre ! La musique démarra, ne me laissant plus le temps de réfléchir. Enchaînant les pas en souriant, je ne vivais plus que pour la scène. Je sentais les regards sur moi, j'entendais les applaudissements marquant la mesure et tout cela me galvanisait. J'allais lui montrer ce qui signifiait être danseuse ! Les pas me venaient naturellement malgré le peu de temps qu'on m'avait accordé pour répéter. Je prenais un malin plaisir à faire virevolter les pendants de ma tenue pour amplifier mes mouvements, à prendre ces poses lascives montrées rapidement par Tomoe dans la loge, à sourire… Je vivais, libre et hors d'atteinte, dans un monde éphémère qui prendrait fin dès que la dernière note retentirait.

Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, la fin arriva trop rapidement. Essoufflée de m'être tant donné sur scène, je saluais le public une dernière fois avant de retourner dans l'obscurité des coulisses. De ma vie. Hidan avait heureusement disparu, c'était Tomoe qui m'attendait à la place. Elle me prit dans ses bras en trépignant, surexcitée :

**- Su-chan, c'était super ! Tu avais une présence incroyable ! Tu pourrais faire une bonne carrière si tu restais avec nous, chérie ! On ferait des numéros toutes les deux, ils en auraient pour leur argent ! **

**- Merci, Momo-chan, mais je ne peux pas…**

**- Vraiment ? Dommage… La patronne m'avait bien dit que tu étais une itinérante mais j'espérais que tu changes d'avis…**

**- Je passerais te voir !**

**- T'es mignonne, Su-chan ! Merci.**

Je lui souris, heureuse d'avoir pu la rencontrer. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir la revoir de nouveau… J'ai besoin d'amis. Elle m'emmena à sa suite dans la salle, partant s'asseoir dans un coin où nous pourrions discuter tout en regardant la suite du spectacle. Je cherchais malgré moi à repérer Hidan, seulement pour savoir s'il s'assurait toujours de ma sécurité bien sûr, mais aucune trace de lui. Se serait-il volatilisé avec les autres en m'abandonnant ici ? Ce serait la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée ! Enfin, en ignorant ce traître de pincement au cœur en pensant à cette idée. Il est impossible que j'ai pu m'attacher à eux en aussi peu de temps voyons ! Un peu de bon sens. Sauf que mon entrevue avec Tomoe prouvait au contraire que je m'attachais très vite aux gens…

Ennuyée, j'écoutais distraitement ma nouvelle amie faire des commentaires sur les clients de ce soir et la performance des autres danseuses. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne, les gens semblaient vouloir passer une soirée tranquille. Rien de particulier n'aurait lieu ce soir… Normalement. Un homme de haute stature vint à notre rencontre alors que Tomoe commandait des boissons. Le ventre rond, les épaules larges, le visage carré… Cet homme en imposait. Ma compagne se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement, tout en me le présentant :

**- Su-chan, voilà Okada-san. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous Okada-san !**

**- Merci Tomoe-chan. Vous voir vous produire sur scène est toujours un véritable plaisir pour les yeux ! Et bravo pour cette nouvelle recrue, très prometteuse !**

Ah oui ? Donc c'est lui Okada ? Il ne produit pas la même impression que lorsque la lueur du jour l'éclaire, étrangement. On distingue moins bien son faciès de macaque. Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il concentrait son attention sur moi, et me fit signe de sourire. Maintenant que nous étions repérées, autant jouer le jeu… Je savais le faire. Attentive à paraître plus naïve que la normale, je m'inclinais poliment face à lui.

**- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Okada-san.**

Il me sourit d'une façon qui me donna des frissons. Ses dents étaient taillées en pointe. Les ninjas ont un sérieux problème avec leur apparence, l'important ce n'est pas de paraître effrayant mais bien d'être le plus efficace possible ! Et lui, avec la taille de sa bedaine, je doute qu'il ait pu être efficace un jour. Il s'assit entre elle et moi, prenant ses aises : je me retrouvais avec un bras autour des épaules tandis que Tomoe avait une main sur la taille. Génial… Pas chipoteuse pour deux sous, ma nouvelle amie s'amusait à lui faire des caresses et des compliments, m'encourageant de temps en temps du regard à faire de même. C'était un peu trop me demander… Je me contentais de me coller à lui sans bouger, espérant qu'il se lasserait rapidement de notre compagnie. J'avais beau chercher Hidan du regard, il semblait avoir été happé par le noir. Super, vous parlez d'un garde du corps…

Peu après, des amis d'Okada arrivèrent à leur tour. Je me retrouvais coincée au milieu d'hommes éméchés d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Il ne fallait plus espérer d'aide de la part de Tomoe, car elle était dans le même état qu'eux. Sentant mon malaise, l'un des hommes s'aventura à passer son bras autour de ma taille en beuglant :

**-Il faut s'amuser ! Tiens, bois ça, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux !**

**- Non merci… Je… hum, je ne voudrais pas être une trouble-fête, je vais vous laisser vous amuser entre vous.**

**- Mais noon ! Allez, fais-moi plaisir !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce saoulard n'avait pas autre chose à faire que d'essayer de me faire boire aussi ? Je me levais pour essayer de passer en force, mais la main d'Okada sur mon épaule me retint. Il se leva avec moi pour m'entraîner à sa suite, sous l'œil vaguement inquiet de Tomoe. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, et ça, ça ne va pas le faire.

Montant à l'étage, il ouvrit une porte et me fit signe d'y entrer. Et je n'ai même pas de quoi prévenir le crétin qu'on m'a collé… Ils vont m'entendre ces idiots de criminels ! Pour le moment, Okada ne m'inquiète pas. Il est trop saoul pour être vraiment dangereux, je trouverais forcément quelque chose pour l'assommer… ou alors j'utiliserais le Tenshingan tiens. Je me retrouvais dans une chambre avec un lit double, toute retraite coupée par un gros homme aux cheveux dégarnis et aux dents pointues.

**- Su-chan… Tu es tellement jeune, tu ne voudrais pas en faire profiter un peu un homme dans la force de l'âge ?**

**- Pour vous, ce sera Suzuki-sama. Ensuite, vous n'êtes pas dans la force de l'âge, vous arrivez plutôt à la fin…**

**- Oh, je vois, dominatrice… J'aime.**

Et bien c'est parfait. Si il les aime dominatrices, je vais lui en donner tiens. Souriante, j'allais chercher dans la commode de la chambre s'il n'y avait pas par le plus des hasards une corde sous le regard lubrique d'Okada. Manque de chance, il n'y avait qu'un fouet et des menottes. Oh, ça devrait faire l'affaire… Me rapprochant de lui, je le forçais à s'allonger sur le lit et lui fit signe de lever les bras en le menaçant avec le fouet. Le voir sourire de cette manière avait quelque chose de parfaitement répugnant. Réprimant mon envie de grimacer, je m'efforçais de garder un visage neutre, comme si ce que je faisais était parfaitement normal. Attachant les menottes à la tête du lit, je lui souris, puis couru vers la porte alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. On ne s'attendait pas à ça, hein coco ?

**- Allez, tchao ! Profitez bien de la fin de votre soirée !**

**- Mais ! Eh ! Attends ! Tu vas voir, sale peste… Umi !**

Oh, ça ne sent pas bon… S'il s'égosille comme ça, quelqu'un va forcément venir…Bon, pas de panique, il me suffit d'ouvrir cette fichue porte, de courir, de retrouver Hidan… Et de fuir. Pas sorcier. J'entendis alors un bruit sourd, juste derrière moi. Un souffle se perdit dans mon cou. Je ne veux pas me retourner… Essayant d'ouvrir la porte, je voulus me glisser derrière rapidement mais l'individu bloqua l'ouverture. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je me figeais. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout ça…

**- Où crois-tu aller, petite fille ?** fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

**- Loin d'ici ?**

Je fus obligée de me retourner. Ce que je vis me terrorisa : un homme de la taille de Kakuzu et avec la musculature de Kisame, au visage sombre et plein de cicatrices me dévisageais froidement. Mu par une soudaine inspiration, j'hurlais à pleins poumons :

**- HIDAN ! Ramène tes fesses immédiatement, tu m'entends !**

****

**Oui, je sais, c'est cruel d'arrêter là en plein suspense. Mais je suis une sadique ! Je suis navrée pour le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre, surtout que ça ne va pas s'améliorer puisque mon année s'annonce chargée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer cette fiction car je l'aime beaucoup, et je ne tiens pas à ce que la première que j'écris sur ce site se solde par un échec !**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toutes les coquilles du chapitre précédent, je suis la première à trouver ça dérangeant pour la lecture… Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai tellement relu pour en déceler que je suis quasiment capable de le réciter à haute voix. S'il y en a encore, c'est que j'ai besoin de changer de lunettes ! Il faut que j'ose demander de l'aide à une bêta-readeuse…**

**Heureusement, rassurez-vous, le onzième chapitre devrait arriver plus vite, je l'ai presque fini et je sais exactement où aller.**

**Voilà, merci encore de lire l'histoire de Suzuki-chan et merci pour vos reviews, elles donnent vraiment envie de continuer. Les lecteurs invisibles sont également remerciés, vous êtes des petits timides vous ! Gros bisous à tous, et encore merci de suivre cette histoire !**

**Pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, la grande case blanche en bas est faite pour vous !**


	11. Les joies de la vie de ninja 2

**Chapitre 11 : Mama Said Knock You Out**

**- HIDAN ! Ramène tes fesses immédiatement, tu m'entends !**

Umi, l'homme de main de Okada, me bâillonna immédiatement de son énorme main et m'envoya son poing dans le ventre. Tout l'air de mes poumons fut expulsé d'un coup, je me retrouvais par terre, haletante. Il me souleva comme si je n'étais qu'un fétu de paille et me jeta sur le lit, près du vieil homme que j'avais réussi à attacher si facilement. Je suis mal. Très mal. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, je voulus lui envoyer ma jambe dans la tête mais il parât le coup sans même y faire attention. Je le sentis m'attacher à la place d'Okada avec les mêmes menottes. J'exècre chacun de ces foutus ninjas ! Puis il se recula, attendant l'ordre suivant de son patron.

**- C'est bien Umi. Tu peux partir. A nous de jouer, Su-chan.**

**- Alors là, tu rêves !**

Dans un élan de colère, je lui crachais au visage. Je ne lui appartiens pas, lorsque je dis non, c'est non ! Il s'essuya avec un geste lent, tremblant de rage. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et sans plus prévenir, il me gifla violemment. Malheureusement pour lui, depuis mon pseudo-combat avec Sasori, je connaissais mieux en matière de douleur. Grimaçant un sourire que j'espérais inquiétant avec mon maquillage coulant et mes cheveux décoiffés, je le défiais :

**- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Pour un vieux criminel, je m'attendais à mieux… C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne fais pas parti de l'Akatsuki toi…**

**- Ah ! Ne me fais pas rire petite traînée ! Comme si tu en faisais partie, toi, une fille de rien !**

**- Qui sait… Je ferais gaffe à mes fesses si j'étais vous…**

Un coup de fouet retentissant m'obligea à me taire. Mais mes paroles avaient touché leur cible, car Umi s'approcha de son patron pour murmurer :

**- Le nom qu'elle a appelé tout à l'heure m'est familier…**

**- Voyons, le Démon Fou n'est pas le seul à porter ce nom, idiot ! **

**- Il n'est quand même pas courant.**

**- Elle l'aura appelé pour nous faire peur ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki ? Regarde-là ! Et encore ferait-elle partie de ces Jashinistes qu'elle ne serait pas dangereuse !**

Bon, pendant qu'ils discutent… J'essayais de me dégager discrètement de ces fichues menottes, espérant avoir une chance pour leur fausser compagnie. Malheureusement pour moi, Umi les avait bien trop serré. J'avais beau m'agiter et tirer, aucune chance de me libérer par mes propres moyens sans perdre une main au passage. Tu parles de malchance… Et l'autre qui n'arrive pas ! Rageant intérieurement, je ne mâchais pas mes mots contre cet imbécile, les trois autres et le reste de leur foutue organisation qui avait réussi à me foutre dans de beaux draps. Ca, si je m'en sors, je vais leur faire comprendre ce que j'en pense, de leurs missions débiles ! Et la prochaine fois qu'ils comptent m'utiliser comme appât, je les passe tous à la moulinette et au mixer, je les donne à manger à Zetsu, puis j'ouvre Zetsu en deux et je-

Un léger bruit me sort de ces visions d'avenir délicieuses. Un ninja passe à travers la fenêtre, surprenant à peine Okada et Umi qui cessent leur discussion pour l'écouter. Je crois qu'ils sont inquiets.

**- Okada-sama, votre demeure a été attaquée.**

**- Quoi ?! Par qui ?! Et qui vous a donné le droit de quitter votre poste !**

**- L'Akatsuki. Nous avons été décimé, je suis l'un des seuls qui aient réussi à s'échapper pour pouvoir vous avertir.**

**- Ce seraient les représailles promises ?** dit Umi d'une voix atone.

**- Impossible ! Je les avais payé grassement pour éviter cela !**

D'un air furibond, Okada posa son regard sur moi et me fondit dessus tel un rapace. M'attrapant par les cheveux, il me releva la tête avec le fouet pour me hurler :

**- Toi ! T'es de mèche avec eux, c'est ça ?!**

**- Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Seriez-vous sourd en plus d'être vieux ?**

Un cri rageur retentit, puis le fouet s'abattit sur moi. Je ressentis d'abord une vive brûlure sur ma jambe, puis la douleur. Le sang se mit à couler doucement, sans que je ne bouge ou émette un son. Je suis paralysée par la peur, je crois bien. Il va vouloir se déchaîner sur moi pour se venger… Les autres devaient le savoir. Peut-être même que c'était prévu dans leur plan. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je suis trop agaçante pour eux. Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais mourir sous les coups d'un criminel ? C'est stupide. En plus, personne ne me connaît ici… On ne préviendra même pas ma famille. Un nouveau coup se fit sentir, et cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de glapir en sentant la douleur arriver. Okada m'en donna plusieurs autres avant qu'Umi ne lui signale que la situation était trop préoccupante pour se laisser aller. L'ancien criminel grogna, me frappa une dernière fois comme pour faire bonne mesure, puis laisse tomber le fouet en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne purent même pas dépasser la porte. Hidan se tenait dans l'ouverture, son habituel sourire arrogant aux lèvres, l'air de bien s'amuser.

**- Voyons, vous voulez déjà partir ? On commence tout juste à avoir de l'ambiance !**

**- Ne- N'essaye même pas de nous en empêcher, Démon ! **– répondit Okada d'une voix tremblante, pas convaincant pour deux sous.

Umi tenta de passer de force. Sortit de nulle part, un kunaï vint se planter dans sa gorge et l'homme s'écroula dans un râle, mort. Pour un homme de main, je trouve que c'est vexant d'avoir été mis au tapis aussi rapidement. Le ninja connut le même sort, laissant le vieil homme seul. Plein de rage, Okada se jeta sur Hidan en hurlant, de manière complètement stupide et se retrouva avec un kunaï planté dans le ventre. Liquidation éclair. Pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait atterri sur cet étrange sauveur, que je ne remercierais jamais. Il parut alors me remarquer soudainement et lâcha un sifflement appréciateur :

**- Eh ben, si on était pas pressé, j'en aurais profité aussi ! Tu es donc de ce bord là ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour me plaire !**

Je me redressais du mieux que je pus pour ne pas avoir l'air trop misérable avec ces blessures sanglantes et les traces rouges avant de lui lancer d'une voix acide :

**- Crétin. C'est pas trop tôt ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais en bonne compagnie ? Aider ta coéquipière ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ?**

**- Te fâche pas, Suzuki !** fit-il avec un grand sourire –** Je suis là tu vois ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on donne à son héros ?**

**- Oh, je ne sais pas… Un grand coup dans les parties pour avoir autant tardé ?**

**- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on te lisait le soir ?!**

**- Des histoires où le prince arrivait à l'heure lorsque la princesse l'appelle à l'aide parce que des abrutis ont décidé de la fouetter jusqu'au sang à cause d'autres abrutis encore plus idiots****!**

Il m'énerve ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le laisser m'embrasser ? L'ignorant royalement, je m'acharnais à nouveau sur les menottes, ruminant ma rancœur. J'ai mal partout, ma joue me lance particulièrement, et voilà ce qu'on m'offre : un sauveur sans cerveau. Je me répète peut-être, mais… Pourquoi moi ?! Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi pour s'occuper lui-même de ce qui me retenait prisonnière. Je refusais de croiser son regard, trop en colère et ramenais mes mains vers moi en les massant dès que je fus libérée.

**-Allez, ne fais pas la tête. Ce n'est rien ça, elles guériront vite. Et je ne suis pas contre les femmes avec des cicatrices…**

**- Imbécile.** – répondis-je avec une petite voix, au bord des larmes- **Sors-moi d'ici.**

Il me souleva sans effort et me sortit de cette chambre, enjambant les corps sans vie sans aucune précaution. Arrivés dans la salle de spectacle, des hurlements nous accueillirent. Hidan m'annonça tranquillement que les hostilités allaient enfin commencer. Il siffla deux notes très brèves juste avant qu'une nuée de kunaïs ne s'abattent sur nous. Je crus qu'il allait sauter pour s'en protéger, mais il se retourna juste. Horrifiée, je vis la pointe d'un kunaï dépasser de son cœur, juste devant mon nez. Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne va pas me faire ça, pas maintenant ! Il ne va pas me claquer entre les doigts, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Malade d'inquiétude, je saisis brusquement son visage pour m'assurer que ses yeux violets ne soient pas devenus flous. Les secondes eurent beau défiler, il ne s'écroula pas, ses bras de ne me laissèrent pas tomber, ses yeux restèrent vifs et alertes. Rien. Puis soudainement, il s'ébroua, on put entendre le cliquetis des kunaïs tombant au sol, puis il éclata de rire au milieu du silence complet. Ses yeux violets croisèrent les miens et un sourire effrayant lui barra le visage.

**- T'as capté maintenant ? Jashin-sama me protège, je suis immortel !**

**- Oh, bordel de…**

**- Ouaip', comme tu dis ! J'm'occupe d'eux, et je suis de nouveau tout à toi chérie****!**

Il me déposa délicatement, puis se retourna vers les ninjas restant. Tétanisés, ils observaient avec une terreur évidente Hidan, couvert de kunaïs à demi-plantés et toujours debout. Les premiers furent tués avec leurs propres armes, puis les autres connurent une mort plus douloureuse. Il avait arraché deux sabres des mains d'un des pauvres hommes et déchiquetaient les survivants sans pitié, riant de temps en temps comme un fou. Soudainement, un bruit de sanglot retentit derrière moi. Tomoe était toujours là. S'approchant de moi, je constatais que la demoiselle pleine de vie du début de la soirée n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en hoquetant :

**- Suzu… Suzuki, c'est terrible ! Ton… copain… il est complètement fou ! J'ai… J'ai peur !**

**- Il ne faut pas. Il ne te fera pas de mal, rassure-toi, tu ne fais pas partie de notre affaire.**

**- Qu… Quelle affaire ? Tu… Parce que toi… Tu es avec lui ? **

**- Oui.**

**- T'es une…tueuse aussi ?**

**- Non… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Ecoute, Tomoe, dès qu'on sera parti, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, c'est clair ?**

**- Ou… oui. **

Je la serrais contre moi, me sentant coupable pour elle. En une soirée, nous lui avions enlevé son gagne-pain, sa maison et son public dans le sang. Elle ne méritait pas ça, la pauvre… Je sentis son corps se relâcher dans mes bras, puis je m'aperçu qu'elle s'était tout simplement évanouie. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Je n'osais pas me retourner vers Hidan, trop effrayée par la scène que je pourrais voir. Les cris suffisaient à me donner des frissons, pas la peine d'y ajouter une vision cauchemardesque en plus. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie…

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on envoie valdinguer détonna dans ce concert de cris de douleur. Vaguement inquiète à l'idée que ce soit des renforts appartenant au camp d'Hazakawa, je relevais la tête pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en constatant que je me trompais : Sasori et les autres étaient enfin de retour ! Extrêmement soulagée, je déposais doucement Tomoe à terre et courus vers eux, leur sautant quasiment dessus. Attrapant un pan du manteau du pantin, je crispais mes doigts autours du tissu comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de m'abandonner ici.

**- Oh merci, vous êtes enfin là ! Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ?**

**- Suzuki, que s'est-il passé ici ?** –demanda Kakuzu en ignorant ma propre question.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces marques sanguinolentes ?**

**- C'est pas grand-chose je crois. J'ai eu un… petit accrochage avec votre cible, disons que ça a dérapé en… ça.** –fis-je en désignant le massacre du doigt, sans regarder pour autant.- **Hidan est un peu hystérique non ?**

Deidara lâcha un ricanement tandis que Kakuzu et Sasori échangèrent un regard sombre. Sans dire un mot de plus, Sasori me posa sur les épaules une cape noire décorée de nuages rouges puis me fit quitter l'établissement, laissant là Hidan et sa folie meurtrière. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mes jambes faillirent m'abandonner sur le chemin. Les cris disparurent peu à peu, mais j'étais sûre que Kakuzu et Deidara s'étaient également jetés dans la mêlée.

Une fois loin de ce lieu désormais sanglant, je m'assis sur une pierre et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de récupérer de cette soirée éprouvante. Si c'est comme ça qu'ils les baptisent, leurs nouvelles recrues, je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines ont préféré partir… Tant de morts juste pour un manuscrit… J'espère qu'ils l'ont bien récupéré d'ailleurs, histoire que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé pour rien !

**- Rassure-moi, vous l'avez bien emporté votre machin ?**

**- Machin ?**

**- Le parchemin ! Ne me dit pas que je me suis pris des coups de fouets et que des gens sont morts pour rien !**

**- Oui, nous l'avons. C'est Okada qui t'a fouettée ? **

**- Hm. Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi mal. **

**- Je peux voir ?**

**- Si tu aimes les traces sanguinolentes… Ne te prive pas.**

J'entrouvris les pans du manteau, révélant ma peau abîmée. Le costume avait un peu souffert, lui aussi. Ah, je viens de faire mon premier pas dans ma carrière de criminelle, j'ai volé cette tenue et les bijoux. Oups. Déprimée par cette idée, je soupirais profondément. Je m'en souviendrais, tiens, de cette première mission… Le marionnettiste m'ausculta tout d'abord du regard, puis fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha et posa une main froide sur la hanche qui arborait ma toute première cicatrice : celle de l'aiguille empoisonnée qu'il m'avait lancé.

**- Oui, ça c'est bien de toi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu devais regarder, Sasori.**

**- Je suis étonné de voir que tu en as conservé qu'une trace, c'est tout. Mais c'est logique après tout, mon venin est mortel. Le Tenshingan a put contrer ses effets, mais n'a pas pu supprimer cette marque…**

**- Oh… Ca veut dire que je l'aurais à vie ?**

**- Oui. Mais pour le reste, si tu utilises ta pupille, tout devrait disparaître. Tu sais comment l'activer ?**

**- Plus ou moins. Je vais essayer.**

Un petit effort de concentration ne me ferait pas de mal. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de retrouver rapidement cette étrange sensation qui s'emparait de moi lorsque j'invoquais ces yeux mystérieux. Il faut croire que j'apprends vite. Ma vision retrouvée, l'étrange coloration bleue était là de nouveau ainsi que ces mouvements ralentis. Je sentis soudainement mes plaies me gratter horriblement, preuve que le Tenshingan faisait son travail. Il faut que je pense à autre chose, c'est insoutenable cette sensation !

**- Je peux savoir ce que représente exactement le manuscrit ?**

**- Quelque chose qui te concerne de près : il retrace l'histoire de ta pupille face à celle des Uchihas. **

**- Ouah ! Et ils expliquent comment s'en servir ?**

**- Non.**

**- Zut. Bah, ça me fera toujours de la lecture… Il ne donne vraiment aucune information sur son utilisation, tu es sûr ? Même pas sur les effets qu'elle produit ?**

**- Non plus. En revanche, elle explique pourquoi vous et les Uchihas cherchiez à vous entretuer.**

**- Super… **

Je me demande s'il n'essaye pas de monter en douce contre Itachi. Pourquoi insister autant sur ce lointain différent, surtout en sachant que je m'en moque complètement ? Tout cela appartient au passé, je n'ai même pas l'impression de faire partie de cette ancienne famille. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'attire les foudres d'un Uchiha pour ses beaux yeux en plus, je tiens à ma peau, merci. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'Itachi doit avoir la même opinion que moi, puisqu'il a massacré son propre clan. Pourquoi vouloir défendre l'honneur d'une famille qu'on a tué soi-même ? Il devait vraiment les haïr pour avoir voulu les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Je tendis la main pour me saisir du manuscrit, mais Sasori le mit hors de ma portée. Intriguée par cette réaction, je me levais et tentais de l'attraper de force en profitant de mes centimètres de plus. Il parât chacune de mes tentatives et finalement excédée, je me mis à crier :

**- Mais donne à la fin ! En quoi ça te concerne toi ? Tu viens de Suna et on n'a aucun lien de parenté à ce que je sache ! Donne le moi !**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir l'ampleur de la situation, Suzuki. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu descends d'une grande lignée, à l'histoire compliquée et étroitement mêlée à celle des Uchihas. Pour la dernière fois, veux-tu t'en montrer digne ou préfère tu être la honte de ta famille ? **

**- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, JE suis la dernière représentante de cette foutue lignée, les autres sont morts et oubliés ! Personne ne viendra m'ennuyer avec cette histoire de dignité ! Alors si je dois porter le poids de la vengeance sur mes épaules en plus du Tenshingan, de ma nouvelle carrière de criminelle et du fait d'avoir abandonné ma véritable famille, non merci !**

**- Vraiment, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Quelle enfant tu fais !**

**- Ouais, bah à 30 ans, excuse-moi, j'espère ne pas avoir à me changer en pantin à l'apparence d'un adolescent de 15 ans parce que j'aurais peur des rides ! Donne-le moi immédiatement !**

Le visage de Sasori se ferma. Oh ça va, il n'avait pas à jouer avec l'honneur de la famille et tout le toutim ! Plus qu'énervée, je réussis finalement à mettre la main sur le parchemin et pus commencer à le lire en lui tournant le dos, bien évidemment. Règle n°1 de ma carrière de hors-la-loi : ne jamais les laisser me marcher sur les pieds. Je ferai toujours ce que je veux au final. Il faut arrêter à la fin, de vouloir me contrôler sous prétexte que je suis jeune et naïve !

Bon, concentrons-nous sur ce bout de papier si précieux. Il a été bien conservé, l'encre est parfaitement lisible, la calligraphie est superbe. L'auteur n'était apparemment pas n'importe qui à en juger sur la qualité de son écriture. Ce parchemin retrace la dernière grande bataille qui opposa les Uchihas et les Yasaemons, ennemis héréditaires depuis la nuit des temps. Suzuki Yasaemon… Mouais, ça ne vaut pas Suzuki Sadame. Continuons. Cette bataille fut lourde en pertes pour les deux camps. De nombreux Uchihas devirent des fous dangereux tandis que les Yasaemons touchés par le Sharrigan perdaient leurs repères et s'en prenaient à leur propre camp, incapable de distinguer les leurs des ennemis. La lutte s'acheva de manière brutale, mais inattendue. Les porteurs de Sharringan devenuent fous furent envoyés en première ligne pour pénétrer dans le camp adverse et furent décimés par des êtres humains ayant perdus tout sens de la mesure. Mais au lieu de se jeter en suite sur les Uchihas restant, les porteurs du Tenshingan s'entretuèrent. L'auteur tente d'expliquer ce phénomène en racontant qu'un Tenshingan déréglé par le regard d'un Uchiha change profondément le porteur en l'affranchissant de toutes règles et même de bon sens. Au lieu de se transformer en bête assoiffée de sang comme un Uchiha, le Yasaemon touché devient un homme imprévisible, incapable d'analyser une situation correctement. Il est arrivé que les porteurs de Tenshingan mettent fin à leurs jours d'eux-mêmes d'un un élan de lucidité après avoir été touché par le Sharrigan. Après les combats, les jeunes Yasaemons restants furent destitués de leurs titres de noblesse et éparpillés dans la nature. Le Tenshingan disparut peu à peu. L'auteur précise qu'à ce jour, tous les descendants possibles de cette pupille ont disparu. Les Uchihas n'ont plus aucun ennemi à craindre.

Silencieuse, je ne pensais même plus. C'est terrible. Adressant une courte prière pour ces hommes morts par la main de leurs propres frères, je résistais de mon mieux à l'horreur qui montait sournoisement en moi. Mon propre clan, rongé de l'intérieur, disparut à cause d'une folie meurtrière. Et il n'y a plus personne… Ils sont tous morts. Un poids s'abattit sur mes épaules, je mesurais soudainement l'ampleur de la situation et un sentiment de terrible solitude m'envahit. Je n'aurais personne pour me guider, personne pour m'enseigner les limites dans l'utilisation du Tenshingan, et personne pour partager les us et coutumes de mon clan. Tout ça, j'aurais à le faire seule, par moi-même. Je me tournais lentement vers le pantin, les yeux pleins de larmes à ma plus grande honte.

**- Alors, c'est ça… L'histoire de mon clan. Je suis seule.**

**- Suzuki… **

**- Et vous vouliez me jeter dans l'arène sans même m'apprendre comment mon clan avait disparut ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si j'étais devenue folle comme eux ? Vous m'auriez tuée et vous seriez passés à autre chose ? Itachi s'en serait occupé j'en suis sûre !**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que non, tu ne serais pas devenue folle, il aurait fallu que tu te battes contre lui ! **

**- J'ai déjà vu le Sharringan. J'ai utilisé le Tenshingan sans le vouloir ! **

Sasori se figea, puis me dévisagea, soupçonneux. Il s'approcha de moi et récupéra précautionneusement le parchemin, sans me quitter du regard.

**- Toi, tu en sais des choses… Itachi n'aurait jamais utilisé le Sharringan en face de toi. Heureusement que Tobi a eu la jugeote de ne pas te contre-attaquer lorsque tu l'as fait. Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Suzuki, les règles sont changeantes. Fais attention à toi.**

**- Je ne connais pas ces règles de toute manière. On m'a lancé dans l'arène sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer ce que je devais y faire.**

**- Raison de plus. Ecoute nous et tu auras des chances de faire partie des vainqueurs. **

**- Si je ne suis qu'un pion, peu m'importe qui remporte le jeu.**

**- Alors apprends vite. Observe, écoute, prends des leçons de tous ceux que tu peux rencontrer. C'est ainsi qu'on s'élève et qu'on passe de pion à main. Par ta descendance, tu risques d'intéresser un grand nombre de personnes plus ou moins bien attentionnées. Et comme tu es aussi une fille… **

Soudainement, une explosion résonna et la lueur d'un incendie qui se déclare apparut, éclairant le chemin. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage aux paroles pleines de bon sens de Sasori, préoccupée par la possibilité que le bâtiment brûlant soit le cabaret. Mais si c'est le cas… Tomoe ! Paniquée, je me retournais vers l'établissement et commençais à courir, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Si je ne peux pas la sauver, je ne vaux vraiment rien ! Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir à cause de moi. J'abandonnais sans trop de remords Sasori derrière, persuadée que je pourrais m'en sortir seule. Après tout, le Tenshingan avait bien fait son travail, mes plaies étaient presque guéries, et ma rapidité est accrue grâce à lui ! Avec cet avantage, il n'y a que peu de chances pour que je me fasse cueillir par surprise ! J'espère.

Parvenue rapidement face à l'ancienne demeure, je mesurais en un instant l'ampleur des dégâts : la maison était quasiment à terre, les flammes léchaient avidement ce qui résistait encore. Ce serait un miracle si Tomoe s'en sort indemme… Voir vivante. Croisant en sens inverse Kakuzu, j'évitais souplement un tentacule imprévu ayant manifestement pour attention de me bloquer. Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai quelqu'un à sauver moi ! Je rentrais dans le bâtiment incendié, priant pour vite trouver mon amie avant que la fumée n'ait le temps de me rendre complètement aveugle. Heureusement pour moi, ma pupille me permettait de scanner rapidement et précisément les endroits où elle aurait pu se trouver. Je retournais vers le bar, où elle s'était évanouie tout à l'heure. Mon cœur s'arrêta un moment lorsque je crus qu'elle n'y était plus. Suis-je arrivée trop tard ? Des mèches blondes entrèrent alors soudainement, et des toussotements se firent entendre. Ouf ! Mille fois ouf ! Je me ruais vers elle, l'aidant à se relever tant bien que mal pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. C'est une miraculée, elle n'a que de modestes égratignures et une ou deux brûlures ! Quelle chanceuse ! J'essayais de la rassurer en lui parlant doucement, lui annonçant que nous allions nous en sortir et que son cauchemar serait bientôt terminé. Zigzaguant entre les poutres calcinées et les flammes, je réussis finalement à nous faire quitter ce brasier ardent et de cette atmosphère enfumée avec plus de peur que de mal.

Alors que j'allais la déposer précautionneusement à terre, loin des décombres, un kunaï se planta dans mon épaule violemment. Tomoe s'écroula au sol un peu brusquement à cause de ça. Serrant les dents, je retirais immédiatement cette arme de mon épaule pour me retourner vers l'agresseur. Je me figeais en le reconnaissant :

**- Okada ? Mais… Hidan est nul ! Vous étiez sensé être mort !**

**- Pauvre novice ! Il faut bien plus qu'un kunaï pour me mettre hors-service ! Tu vas payer pour cette humiliation !**

Le vieil homme, blessé à l'abdomen, se jeta sur moi avec sauvagerie, plein de rage. Je pouvais comprendre… Deux petits jeunes arrivent, l'un des deux liquide ses mercenaires et le blesse alors que l'autre le ridiculise. Il y a de quoi être énervé, je suppose. En revanche, je pense que le moment est mal venu pour compatir… J'évitais en tournant sur moi-même la courte dague qui fonçait vers mon cœur, geste rendu extrêmement lent grâce au Tenshingan. Encouragée par ce succès, j'osais riposter par un croche patte et appuyais le kunaï contre son propre cou. Il se retrouva agenouillé devant moi, complètement à ma merci. Une sensation inconnue s'empara alors de moi, qui me fit me pencher vers lui lentement. Les yeux dans les siens, j'happais son esprit dans le mien, le monde nous entourant s'effaçant brusquement.

Une nuée de questionnements, de sentiments et des craintes me heurta alors de plein fouet. Ce n'étaient pas les miens. Tous ne concernaient que Okada. J'eus l'impression de pouvoir en saisir un rien qu'en tendant la main. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, je suivis l'instinct de mes ancêtres.

**- Personne ne me vaincra !**

**- Tu n'es plus rien. Tu es vieux. Fatigué. Vulnérable.**

**- Je suis bien protégé, tous ces mercenaires sont sous mes ordres !**

**- Ils ont tous été décimés. Plus personne ne peut te protéger. Tu es seul.**

**- Je suis encore bel homme, je saurais ne pas finir seul !**

**- Ta vie touche à sa fin, crois-tu pouvoir encore séduire avec ces cheveux blancs et ses vieux membres fatigués ? Ton charisme n'est plus ce qu'il été, ne compte pas sur ta répartie.**

**- Je suis un homme puissant ! Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas finir comme ça ! Je suis dangereux !**

**- Autant que l'est un vieux mouton. Nous te dépassons tous. La jeune génération n'a pas besoin de toi. **

**- Je ne… je… Non, non, non !**

**- C'est fini pour toi, Akira Okada.**

Son esprit ploya face au mien, devint sombre et mélancolique, incapable de produire une pensée cohérente. C'est donc si facile de détruire la confiance en soi ? Etait-ce cela qu'ils entendaient en disant que le Tenshingan détruisait l'esprit ? Je ne sais pas. Je quittais cet état de transe, retournant à la réalité des choses. Okada était toujours à genoux devant moi, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que du vide. Plus aucune vie ne les habitait.

Je sentais également que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Je n'éprouvais aucun remord, juste une satisfaction intense de le savoir hors d'état de me nuire, juste sans défense. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main lâcha le kunaï qu'elle tenait près de sa gorge et s'orna de reflets bleutés. Du chakra pur. En souriant de manière quasiment démente, j'approchais cette main près du cœur d'Okada, doucement, sans brusquer. Puis d'une traite, j'enfonçais ma main. Elle arriva à l'air libre de l'autre côté alors que le vieil homme s'affaissait à peine.

La retirant d'un geste vif, je le laissais tomber à terre sans un regard. Puis la coloration bleutée de ma vision disparut. Je m'aperçus alors que cet assassinat avait été vu par chaque membre de l'assistance. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori… et même Tomoe, qui venait de se réveiller totalement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'esquissais un geste vers elle mais elle se recula comme si j'étais un serpent cherchant à la mordre. La main que je tendais vers elle était couverte du sang de l'ancien criminel, je suppose que c'est une réaction normale. J'observais presque distraitement ce liquide rouge, essayant de comprendre la gravité de la situation. Malheureusement, mon cerveau avait crié stop et s'était arrêté de son plein gré, sans mon consentement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire.

Brusquement, je sentis quelque chose de chaud me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever de terre précautionneusement. Je me serrais contre lui instinctivement, incapable de former le moindre son ou même de pleurer.

**- Suzuki, on s'en va. On a fait ce qu'on devait.**

**- Hidan, dépêche toi. Les ninjas réguliers ne vont pas tarder, je peux sentir leurs chakras se rapprocher.**

**- Ouais, ouais… Salut Tomoe ! Tu la fermes ok ? On est jamais venu ici, règlement de comptes entre mercenaires !**

Deidara invoqua deux oiseaux géants, mon groupe grimpa agilement dessus, et nous disparûmes dans les airs. Dans un état second, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étreignais Hidan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Tu te sens mieux, Suzuki ?**

J'acquiesçais distraitement, sans un regard pour mon interlocuteur. Les souvenirs d'Okada avaient disparu de mon esprit, je n'étais plus tourmentée. Ne restait plus que le sentiment étouffant d'avoir fait quelque chose de terriblement mal.

Nous étions rentrés à la base il y a quelques heures maintenant, j'étais sortie de mon immobilité, mais pas de mon mutisme. Satisfaits d'avoir accompli leur mission, les autres étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations, sans s'inquiéter à mon sujet. Kakuzu, d'une voix monotone, avait dit que c'était une réaction normale après avoir tué quelqu'un pour la première fois, approuvé par Sasori. Les deux plus jeunes haussèrent les épaules, assurant que ça ne leur était pas arrivé, ce qui avait déclenché ma colère. Hidan a paré tous mes coups, mais Deidara arborera ce soir au dîner un beau coquard.

Je m'étais enfuie après ce coup d'éclat, préférant me réfugier dans la forêt pour éviter un maximum de personnes. Malheureusement, Itachi me retrouva sans difficulté. Nous étions restés silencieux une heure à peu près, puis il avait finalement céder au besoin de dire quelque chose. Je pourrai annoncer partout à la ronde que j'avais triomphé du légendaire silence de Itachi Uchiha.

**- Sasori m'a dit que tu avais utilisé véritablement le Tenshingan cette fois.**

**- Mmh.**

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il reprit d'une voix légèrement concernée :

**- Le Sharringan s'active pour la première fois lorsque le porteur subit un choc psychologique important. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il semble que cette pupille ne réagisse qu'à la violence. Tous les moyens sont bons pour l'obtenir, ils sont souvent sanglants. La peur, la colère, l'horreur… Sur le moment, on ne se rend pas compte que l'on a changé. Puis vient le dégoût et la culpabilité. On apprend à se blinder pour se protéger et ne pas devenir fou à cause de ça.**

Je ne desserrais pas les lèvres, essayant de contenir mes larmes au maximum. Si c'était juste pour me dire ça, il pouvait se taire hein !

**- J'ai maîtrisé le Sharringan à 8 ans. Je possède le Mangekyou Sharringan parce que mon meilleur ami m'a donné son œil avant de mourir. J'ai tué tout mon clan, sauf mon frère. Et je mourais par sa main. Les porteurs de pupilles sont rarement des gens voués à une vie tranquille. Nous sommes trop puissants pour notre propre bien.**

**- Tu penses que… Est-ce que je suis assez solide pour vivre avec ? Je veux dire… J'ai tué quelqu'un…**

**- Un criminel, qui comme chacun de nous, a mérité mille fois son sort. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous sommes des personnes à prendre en compte durant les conflits. Nous sommes des individus plus solides que les autres, car nous nous confrontons régulièrement aux craintes et aux souffrances les plus secrètes. **

Je me laisser aller contre lui, un peu réconfortée par ses paroles. Il avait raison. J'apprendrais à me blinder tout comme eux, puis je révélerais au grand jour que le Tenshingan n'a pas disparu de la surface de la terre. Je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour devenir une ninja d'exception, amène à décider de sa vie et à influencer celle des autres.

Après un bref moment de silence, je relançais la conversation doucement, cherchant à oublier ce qui s'était déroulé précédemment pour retrouver un peu de normalité.

**- Tu penses que je ferais une bonne ninja ?**

**- Très honnêtement, non.**

**- Eh ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Trop sensible. Trop imprévisible. Trop compatissante. Ce n'est pas franchement le caractère type que nous recherchons.**

**- D'accord… Donc toutes mes qualités, je les raye de la liste de celles qu'il faut à un bon ninja. Merci Itachi.**

**- Non, pas toutes, tu as quelques atouts. Tu es réfléchie, tu ne te soumets pas à l'avis du plus fort, la crainte ne te bâillonne pas. Tu ferais un bon second. Attachée à une cause, capable de la défendre jusqu'au bout. Et du point de vue purement physique, tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus.**

**- Je préfère t'entendre dire ça.**

**- Bien sûr, après être passée entre nos mains, tu seras bien meilleure que ce niveau zéro. L'entraînement commence demain, dès la première heure. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne seront pas des petits tests. Nous avons une réputation à tenir après tout.**

Oh non… Je soupirais bruyamment, mais ne m'opposais pas à cette idée. C'était une étape obligatoire dans la vie d'un ninja de toute manière, et j'avais un retard énorme à combler. Des ninjas de leur envergure ne seraient pas de trop pour m'enseigner leur art. Oh mon Dieu, je me sens déjà fatiguée rien que de penser à leurs exercices ! Les semaines qui viennent vont être dures… Mais ais-je raison de me plaindre si je deviens par ce biais plus puissante ? Lorsque je serais devenue une ninja digne de ce nom, je repasserais par mon village saluer ma famille, histoire de donner un signe de vie. Et pour le reste… Nous verrons bien. Je sens que cette aventure ne fait que commencer…

**Voilà, fin du onzième chapitre ! Suzuki accepte enfin de faire partie de l'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas mignon ? J'imagine que vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire d'amour n'est pas dans mes priorités (et je dois bien vous avouer que je déteste écrire des choses à l'eau de rose, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tape est ridicule !) Néanmoins, elle sera un peu plus présente dans la suite, parce que Suzuki ne sera plus autant rebutée par l'aspect « criminel recherché » et plus encline à se rapprocher d'eux ^^ On en apprendra plus sur le passé de sa famille aussi !**

**En espérant vous retrouvez pour la suite, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! C'est important pour ma motivation, qui compte beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Bisous !**


	12. Pas de journée off pour les ninjas !

**Chapitre 12 : Judas**

Acculée, j'étais finie. J'étais dos à l'arbre, incapable de m'en écarter à cause des kunaïs lancés précédemment, me clouant à l'écorce rêche. Mon poursuivant se rapprochait de moi en ricanant doucement, présentant sa victoire. Je me débattis, un air affolé au visage, prête à me battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver l'honneur. Je ne pouvais pas perdre ! Pas après ces heures d'entraînement passées avec des fous !

**- Rends-toi, Suzuki, c'est fini.**

**- Même pas en rêve ! Regarde ça !**

Habilement, je défis la prise des kunaïs et en gardais un à la main, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Aha ! On va voir ce qu'on va voir ! Il ne l'avait pas prévu ça ! Je perdis un peu de ma superbe en le voyant dégainer en retour une épée gigantesque et terriblement aiguisée. D'une voix vexée, je lui rappelais notre arrangement :

**- Hé, on avait dit pas d'épée à ce que je sache !**

**- On avait dit pas de combat au kunaï.**

**- Non, mais là c'est de la légitime défense… Regarde la taille de ton épée par rapport à mon cure-dent ! C'est injuste !**

**- Ca ne fait que pimenter un peu plus la situation. Et en combat réel ton ennemi ne se préoccupera pas de savoir si tu trouves le combat inégal.**

Il abattit sans attendre de réponse son épée monstrueuse sur mon kunaï, qui m'échappa des mains sous l'impact. Non mais il est fou ! Son arme siffla de nouveau dans l'air, et s'arrêta à un cheveu de mon nez, tandis que celui qui la maniait s'esclaffait sans retenue. Lâchant un soupir agacé, je rajoutais mentalement une défaite de plus à mon palmarès. C'est toujours pareil avec lui… Il s'amuse à me laisser croire que j'ai l'avantage avant de contre-attaquer violemment en me poussant dans mes retranchements. Repoussant d'un doigt cet énorme couteau, je dévisageais mon attaquant d'un air blasé pendant qu'il se remettait peu à peu de son fou rire. On n'a pas idée de les laisser m'entraîner ces idiots… J'ai du passer près de la mort plus d'une dizaine de fois.

**- C'est bon, tu retrouves ton souffle ?**

**- C'est toujours tordant de voir tes expressions, je regrette de moins en moins de t'avoir parmi nous !**

**- Super. Mais la prochaine fois que tu comptes m'ouvrir le crâne avec Samehada, je te promets que j'utilise le Tenshingan une bonne fois pour toute Kisame !**

Mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs, je finis par soupirer face à son nouveau fou rire et secouais la tête, fatiguée par tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis les événements avec Okada.

Quelques semaines après ma discussion avec l'Uchiha, je tenais davantage de l'acrobate que de la danseuse.

Les paroles d'Itachi n'avaient pas été prononcées à la légère, j'eus réellement droit à une remise à niveau musclée. Le retard que j'avais à combler n'était pas des moindres : mon chakra échappait totalement à mon contrôle, je ne connaissais aucun jutsu, je ne poussais pas au maximum les avantages conférés par ma pupille et pire, je ne savais manier aucune arme autre qu'un kunaï. Je crus un instant que la moitié des membres allait défaillir en entendant ça. Fort heureusement, ils prirent tous à cœur mon entraînement : je me retrouvais avec de véritables experts en la matière.

Sasori s'occupa de mon chakra problématique avec l'aide de Kakuzu, m'enseignant ses particularités et les utilisations basiques possibles, après m'avoir fait découvrir qu'il était du type eau. Ce point intéressa fortement Kisame, qui jugea bon de me faire partager quelque uns de ses jutsus et les manipulations courantes. J'eus droit notamment à un cours magnifique, où la forêt se retrouva ravagée par une sorte de tsunami sortit de nulle part. Magnifique car les autres membres ne s'y attendaient pas… L'image d'un Itachi et d'un Deidara dégoulinants et mécontents restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

J'eus également droit à des cours particuliers sur les usages, les propriétés et les précautions à prendre avec les pupilles en général de la part de l'avant dernier Uchiha, qui ne perdit jamais sa patience face à mon ignorance. Les autres se chargèrent de me transformer en véritable combattante, capable de riposter à la plus inattendue des attaques et à porter des coups fatals à partir de n'importe quel angle. Enfin, en théorie.

Malgré cet entraînement intensif, je me rendais bien compte que des années de pratique seraient nécessaires pour atteindre réellement leur niveau à eux. Mes entraînements avec Kisame le prouvaient amplement. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'avais encore réussi à prendre l'avantage sur lui. C'était à en désespérer… Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées déprimantes, je reportais mon attention sur mon coach, qui rengainait tranquillement son épée. J'avais essayé de la manipuler une fois où j'avais réussi à la lui faire lâcher… Et je n'ai malheureusement plus les marques sur mes mains pour le prouver. Des écailles s'étaient immédiatement enfoncées dans mes paumes, m'obligeant à la laisser tomber en criant de surprise. Bon, de toute manière avec son poids, j'étais incapable de la manipuler, mais franchement, une épée qui attaque d'elle-même celui qui n'est pas son porteur habituel ? Les ninjas ont une imagination débordante…

Kisame se rapprocha de moi en souriant puis me posa la main sur l'épaule, prêt à enchaîner sur autre chose.

**- Bon, c'était pas trop mal. Au moins, tu as réussi à te dégager des kunaïs, c'est bien. On passe à la maîtrise du chakra.**

**- Oh non… Tout de suite ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de souffler ? Ca va encore être quelque chose d'irréalisable…**

**- Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant. Sasori ne te l'a sûrement pas déjà appris en plus, il craint trop l'eau pour ça.**

Ah, voilà qui éveille ma curiosité ! Sasori, qui a peur de l'eau ? Et qui a oublié de m'apprendre quelque chose ? Oh oh, maintenant, je veux savoir ! Je le suivais sans plus râler, très intriguée. Mais quelque part, s'il a su me convaincre aussi rapidement, c'est qu'il commence à bien me connaître maintenant… Je suis ici depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Lorsque je suis partie nous étions en mars… Ah, pas la peine d'y penser ! Je n'ai pas envie de déprimer aujourd'hui. Il m'emmena devant l'étang de notre résidence, et un large sourire aux lèvres s'avança sur l'eau, sans s'enfoncer le moins du monde. Oh mon Dieu, je vais enfin apprendre ce vieux truc qui m'a fait baver d'envie devant mes frères ! Pour un peu, je lui sauterais dans les bras ! J'enlevais rapidement mes chaussures pour au moins retrouver quelque chose de sec en sortant, puis attendis les ordres de mon professeur, sautillant presque d'impatience. Il le remarqua bien évidemment :

**- Je t'avais bien dit que ça allait te plaire, petite. Tu devrais nous faire davantage confiance quand on te propose quelque chose !**

**- Oui, oui… Enfin, j'ose te rappeler que Konan a quand même essayé de m'apprendre à « retomber sur mes pieds » en me poussant du haut du toit du manoir lorsque j'ai eu le malheur d'accepter un de ses entraînements… **

**- Aha, oui je m'en souviens ! C'était hilarant ! **

Je lui lançais un regard noir, ne trouvant pas ce souvenir aussi drôle que ça. J'ai juste failli mourir, hein… Je ne remercierais jamais assez Zetsu d'être passé au bon moment juste à l'endroit où j'allais m'écraser. La partie noire a voulu me dévorer la jambe en échange… Et la blanche réfléchit encore sur ce qu'elle va me demander de faire en remerciement.

**- Bref, tu m'expliques ? **

**- Tu as déjà essayé avec tes frères ou pas ?**

**- Plusieurs fois, mais comme à l'époque je n'avais pas accès à mon chakra… Toutes mes tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs cuisants.**

**- Eh ben ça va te changer alors ! C'est encore plus facile que ce que ça en a l'air.**

Il m'expliqua rapidement la marche à suivre pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans l'eau puis me fit signe de le rejoindre. Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je me concentrais un instant pour faire passer mon chakra jusqu'au pieds et posais prudemment le premier sur la surface liquide. Malheureusement, il s'enfonça dès que je pris davantage d'appui sur lui. Levant les yeux au ciel, je recommençais une deuxième fois… puis une troisième… une quatrième… A la cinquième, Kisame lâcha un gros soupir et revint près du bord. Il me tendit une main, que j'attrapais aussitôt et me tira contre lui pour me porter jusqu'au centre de l'étang.

**- Voilà, là tu vas avoir la motivation pour réussir.**

**- Je vais finir trempée jusqu'aux os ! **

**- C'est justement ça, la motivation. Tu n'as qu'à me donner tes vêtements si tu as si peur.** –dit-il avec un sourire goguenard, fier de son idée.

Lui lançant un coup d'œil mauvais, j'haussais les épaules et obtempérais. Ca, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? De toute manière, il fait chaud, l'eau n'est pas mauvaise et très honnêtement, je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps. Surtout qu'eux passent leurs journées à se trimballer plus ou moins habillé dans tout le manoir. Calant mes habits sur son épaule, je lui fis signe de me poser doucement sur l'eau tout en me concentrant. Il avait raison, ça motive de se retrouver au-dessus d'une surface aqueuse qui a l'air assez profonde pour s'y enfoncer totalement… et ne jamais remonter. Mais après, c'est moi qui exagère peut-être…

Sous mes pieds apparue la lueur bleutée et je posais prudemment le premier. Bon, ça m'a l'air de teni- flotter. Oui, flotter, c'est le mot juste. Posant le deuxième, je me détachais précautionneusement de Kisame pour exécuter quelques pas. Et ben c'est pas trop mal ! Je me déplace juste comme un homme saoul, mais au moins je ne m'enfonce pas dans l'eau.

Ravie, je pris peu à peu plus d'assurance, jusqu'à courir doucement sur la surface. Mais bien sûr, Kisame parvint à me déconcentrer.

Alors que j'améliorais mon piètre équilibre, il m'appela pour me faire détourner les yeux de sa petite manigance. Et lorsque je revins à ma contemplation forcée de l'élément liquide, je pus voir une énorme gueule de requin remplie de dents acérées qui fonçait vers moi. En poussant un cri, je partis en arrière et tombais dans l'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures. Crachant et toussotant, j'émergeais rapidement pour invectiver mon professeur :

**- Arrête de me faire des coups comme ça tout le temps, merde !**

**- J'y peux rien si ça marche à chaque fois, Suzu-chan.**

**- Nia nia nia… Heureusement que l'eau est bonne tiens. **

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur et je finis par le rejoindre. Je m'entendais bien avec ce membre, il était l'un des rares à ne pas chercher à m'influencer pour passer « définitivement » du côté hors-la-loi. Le plus important pour lui était de m'enseigner des techniques pour ne pas mourir si je me retrouvais seule face à des gens comme eux. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas gratuit comme geste : le Tenshingan comptait beaucoup dans la balance. Mais c'est plus agréable de se dire qu'on vaut quelque chose à leurs yeux en tant que personne qu'en tant qu'arme je trouve. Je ne me leurrais pas sur leur intérêt envers moi, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de chercher à me rapprocher d'eux peu à peu. Quoique… avec Hidan, c'est plutôt à grands pas.

Je disparus un instant sous l'eau, profitant de sa fraîcheur, nageant tranquillement les yeux ouverts. Grands progrès de ce côté-là d'ailleurs, je tiens de plus en plus longtemps et mes yeux ne me piquent plus atrocement. L'eau était relativement claire, je pouvais voir l'ombre de Kisame, vers lequel je me dirigeais. C'est impossible que je le surprenne bien sûr, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'enroulais doucement mes doigts autours de ses chevilles, m'assurant qu'il ne sente pas encore ce contact en les effleurant à peine… puis tirais d'un coup sec. Et le miracle se produisit ! Il s'enfonça dans l'eau avec moi ! En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il m'entraîne avec lui vers le fond. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre la bouche hors de l'eau pour reprendre une grande inspiration que je disparaissais déjà à nouveau dessous. Une onde de choc venue de la surface nous propulsa tous les deux vers l'autre côté de l'étang, tandis que des débris fumants percutaient la surface. Kisame me retint longtemps sous l'eau, si longtemps que j'eus l'impression que mes poumons allaient éclater. Je n'en pouvais plus, il me fallait de l'air ! Je tentais de m'arracher à sa poigne, ce qui lui fit comprendre mon problème. Parce que oui, moi je ne bénéficie pas d'ouïes comme lui ! Je ne suis pas une sirène, navrée ! Il nous remonta rapidement, et je m'échouais lamentablement sur la berge de ce qui avait été un joli étang entouré d'arbres auparavant. Passant sur le dos, je récupérais avec plaisir de l'air pur en toussant avant de m'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Parce que là, le paysage a disparu, ou ce qui en reste est en train de brûler. Et mes affaires ont disparues, bien sûr… Génial. En sous-vêtements dans un endroit fortement hostile… Ah, mais j'ai un ninja fonctionnel sous la main quand même.

**- Et il s'est passé quoi là au juste ? Encore Deidara ?**

**- Non. Je sais qu'il est couillon, mais pas à ce point là. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres en tout cas.**

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose toi ?**

**- Des ninjas ont dû trouver la planque, ramener des amis, et commencer à nettoyer la zone. Le manoir tiens toujours grâce aux protections, mais autant partir. Même si on tue ceux-là, d'autres se ramèneront.**

**- D'accord. Je te suis. Et, hum, je… Je peux ne pas…**

**- Il n'y pas de soucis. Je m'occupe de forcer le passage, tu restes derrière moi sagement. On va pas te forcer à tuer dès maintenant, tu serais à ramasser à la petite cuillère après et ce serait chiant.**

Oui, parce que le côté psychologique, tout ça… En fait, dès que ça touche le cerveau chez eux, ça se traduit par « ce qui est chiant ». Eh, on va pas trop leur en demander hein… Sasori et Itachi sont là pour ça de toute manière : s'occuper de ce qui est chiant. J'en fais partie d'ailleurs.

Je me mis à courir à la suite de l'homme requin, tenant le rythme sans mal. J'espère que nous ne rencontrerons pas d'ennemis tout de suite… J'avoue que je tenais à donner une meilleure image comme criminelle débutante qu'une fille à moitié nue et dégoulinante d'eau… Une image un peu plus dangereuse, quoi, plus intimidante... Parce que là, ça fait chaton noyé quand même. Je crois que cette situation amusait Kisame plus qu'autre chose, à en juger par les petits coups d'œil malicieux qu'il me lançait régulièrement. On sait, c'est marrant comme situation, mais par pitié, qu'il arrête de me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes ! Et comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres… Oh mon Dieu, je vais devoir me pointer comme ça devant tout le groupe ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose, vite. Oh et puis non, en relativisant je suis sûre d'une chose : je suis mieux foutue que Konan. A cette pensée, je me mis à sourire largement, amusée par ma bêtise. C'est bien un truc de fille ça… A croire que c'est inné ! Grandir entourée de garçons ne m'aura finalement pas tellement influencé.

**- Ca suit derrière ?**

**- Oui, oui, t'inqui- Devant toi ! **

Kisame me prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il avait de sacrés réflexes même pour un ninja en tranchant l'ennemi suicidaire qui avait tenté de lui barrer la route. J'en restais la bouche ouverte, impressionnée. Puis dégoûtée par l'odeur et le sang, je lui fis signe d'avancer sans attendre. S'il y en a un ici, c'est que les autres ne sont pas loin, autant quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Un instant, je crus que nous allions être repérés lorsqu'on entendit l'un d'eux hurler des ordres pour encercler le manoir, mais ce fut une fausse alerte : mon coéquipier provisoire avait eu la présence d'esprit de masquer nos chakras et de nous cacher juste à temps.

Finalement, nous parvîmes à destination. Zetsu fut le premier à nous apercevoir et nous guida jusqu'à une grotte quasiment invisible pour quelqu'un arpentant les lieux pour la première fois. Bien sûr, j'eus droit au regard étonné puis au petit sourire en coin prévisible.

**- C'est sympa de s'entraîner avec toi, dis donc…**

**- Je t'attends pour la prochaine séance alors, parce que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps…**

**- Oh, si c'est cette tenue que tu portes, je t'entraîne tous les jours, il n'y a pas de problème ! Et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas payé ta dette…**

**- Ah ah. Tu es un petit rigolo toi. **

**- En parlant de drôlerie, tu comptes sérieusement rentrer comme ça dans la grotte où t'attendent des hommes qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent une femme si peu vêtue dernièrement ?**

Il marque un point là. Je me vois effectivement mal entrer de cette façon, surtout en les connaissant… Je restais un moment silencieuse, le doigt levé comme si j'allais ajouter quelque chose avant de reprendre d'une voix triomphante :

**- Donne-moi ta cape alors !**

**- Et en échange de quoi, petite fille ?** s'exclama la partie noire de sa voix plus grave, me faisant sursauter.

**- De ma gratitude ?**

**- Ca va rendre ta dette envers moi encore plus importante, tu le sais ça ?**

**- Roh, ce n'est qu'une cape ! Allez !**

**- Eh eh, moi ça ne m'embête pas… Tu es dans de beaux draps, Suzuki.**

**- Oui, oui, je trouverais bien un moyen de m'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me la passes ?**

Il acquiesça en souriant et me la tendit. Ravie d'avoir eu ce que je voulais, je l'enfilais aussitôt, appréciant la sensation de chaleur puis le suivit à l'intérieur de la grotte sous le rire mal contenu de Kisame. Notre arrivée fut remarquée car nous étions les derniers. Konan et Pein nous fusillèrent du regard, mais les autres membres de l'organisation nous saluèrent comme à leur habitude. C'est fou ça, le manoir est attaqué par on ne sais qui et eux restent détendus comme si il ne se passait rien de grave ! Je rejoignis rapidement Hidan, avec lequel je m'étais considérablement rapproché ces derniers jours. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! Lui donnant un coup de coude, je lui demandais discrètement ce qui était en train de se passer : des ninjas appartenant au village de Suna nous avaient retrouvé, en voulaient notamment à Sasori et Itachi par respect pour leur pacte avec Konoha et avaient décidé de passer à l'attaque sans attendre leurs alliés. Rien de très grave… Sauf que ceux de Suna n'ont pas tendance à faire des prisonniers.

Pein termina son discours et le groupe s'élança au dehors, tel une meute de loups. Konan me prit à part pour m'annoncer d'une voix monocorde que nous allions profiter de ce voyage intempestif pour rendre visite à une personne de ma famille. Dans toute mon innocence, je cru qu'ils allaient assassiner mon père. Je m'écriais aussitôt contre cette idée, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, et elle précisa sa pensée : ce n'était pas de ma famille adoptive dont elle parlait.

**- Tu es vraiment une ignare. Je te parle de ton grand-père paternel ! Ton grand-père biologique si tu préfères…**

**- Eh ? Il n'est pas sensé être mort ?**

**- Il faut croire que les vieux sont les plus malins pour échapper au temps… Il est important qu'il t'enseigne les spécificités de ta pupille, Itachi ne peut pas le faire correctement puisque vous êtes des ennemis héréditaires.**

**- Mais… Tu penses qu'il a encore toute sa tête ? Je veux dire… Il doit être vraiment vieux à l'heure qu'il est...**

Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit Pein à l'avant de la meute, estimant son devoir de messagère accompli. Je ne digérais toujours pas l'information : moi, avoir un grand-père ? Un vrai qui plus est ? Incroyable ! C'était inespéré ! Comment a-t-il fait pour échapper au massacre ? Etait-il plus doué que les autres ce qui expliquerait sa survie ? Peut-être qu'il est devenu fou aussi… Comment a-t-il pu laisser mes parents mourir ? Est-ce qu'il les haïssait ? Pleine de questions sur cet homme mystérieux, je ne remarquais pas la présence de Deidara à mes côtés. Sa main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Il avait l'air d'humeur taquine, comme si la gravité de la situation ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Nous perdions tout de même toutes nos affaires dans cette attaque surprise ! Pour moi, ce n'était pas grave vu que je ne possédais presque rien, mais pour lui… Enfin, c'est son problème, pas le mien. C'est juste dommage que le manoir finisse par s'écrouler de cette façon.

**- Suzuki, tu es vraiment la descendante d'ennemis héréditaires des Uchihas, hm ?**

**- Oui, apparemment, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je me disais… Tu ne voudrais pas venger ton clan par hasard, hm ?**

**- Heu… Non. C'est du passé tout ça et pour deux Uchihas restants, franchement… Je serais idiote de vouloir passer ma vie à trouver le moyen de les tuer. Ca ne répond pas à ma question en revanche…**

**- Non, c'est rien, hm. Tant pis…**

**- Toi, tu en veux à Itachi pour quelque chose. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que ce serait le moyen de te débarrasser de lui facilement !**

**- Bah… un peu quand même, hm. Si ton papi à des tuyaux à me refiler, je suis preneur, hm. Je me suis porté volontaire pour t'accompagner de toute manière, hm.**

Merci de me l'annoncer de manière aussi enthousiaste et passionnée, Deidara. Décidément, il est peut-être l'un des membres avec lequel j'ai le moins d'affinité. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son air parfaitement blasé emprunté à l'autre Uchiha et l'envoyais bouler. J'espère encore pouvoir décider de qui m'accompagnera pour aller rencontrer ce fameux grand-père quand même ! Il partit rejoindre son coéquipier, me laissant seule à l'arrière. Pas trop tôt tiens. Je pris le temps de m'étirer tout en râlant sur mes vêtements perdus, lâchant du regard le groupe qui me devançait. Je suis encore trempée… Heureusement que j'ai le manteau pour me sécher un peu, ce serait bête d'attraper un rhume maintenant. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour sécher un peu mes cheveux et vérifier que le manteau ne soit pas déjà plein d'eau, puis lorsque je relevais la tête : plus rien. Mes criminels avaient disparus. Et merde.

Les yeux écarquillés, je n'y croyais pas. Comment ais-je pu perdre de vue un group de criminels tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres en même pas deux minutes ? Je ne suis même pas bigleuse ! Je jetais de nombreux coups d'œil autour de moi, espérant les apercevoir soudainement, mais rien. Ca veut donc dire que je suis seule, dans un territoire fortement inhospitalier. Oh mon Dieu. Mais ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ? Il faut que je les rattrape, et vite. Je me mis à courir en faisant le moins de bruits possibles, me perdant dans la forêt peu à peu. Et finalement, je me rendis compte que je ne savais même plus d'où j'étais partie. Trépignant sur place, je me mordillais nerveusement les lèvres en réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver une solution à ce problème épineux. Je fais comment moi pour retrouver mes gars ? Surtout en sachant qu'ils se cachent exprès pour qu'on ne les retrouve pas justement ? Soudainement, un bruit me fit sursauter et je filais me cacher dans les branches d'un arbre touffu en dissimulant avec soin mon chakra. Ce n'était pas les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Habillés de vêtements capables de les protéger face à des températures extrêmes et face à des tempêtes de sable, j'avais en dessous de moi cinq des fameux ninjas de Suna. Et pas n'importe lesquels : de la brigade la plus prisée de ce village, spécialisée en traque et assassinats discrets. Je suis morte. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais communiquaient par signes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas synonyme d'attaque surprise ou de repérage. Me risquant à bouger doucement pour quitter les lieux en passant par les arbres, j'attrapais une autre branche et commençais à avancer lentement. Ne fais pas de bruit, ne fais pas de bruit, ne fais pas de bruit… Je ne fais pas de bruit. Mais ce sale petit oiseau en fait lui ! J'avais réveillé la fureur d'une mère pie en mettant accidentellement ma main dans son nid et elle m'agressait en pillant comme une possédée. Je hais les oiseaux à partir d'aujourd'hui ! J'essayais de la faire taire en la repoussant tout en la tapant sur la tête, mais le mal était fait : cette saleté m'avait fait repéré, alors que j'étais presque sortie de l'affaire. Le prochain oiseau que je vois, je le fais rôtir à la broche. Non, tous les prochains oiseaux que je vois en fait !

Complètement crispée, je n'osais même pas me retourner. Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui ! En fermant les yeux, je tournais lentement la tête vers l'endroit où se tenant les ninjas du Sable puis les rouvrit. Rien. Personne ? C'est une blague ? Affolée, je retournais ma tête puis tombais face à face avec un individu basané avec une cicatrice lui barrant le visage. Ouch, celle-là à dû faire mal. Je ne criais même pas.

**- Je ne crois pas que tu sois recensée comme faisant partie de l'Akatsuki, fillette. Mais ce manteau ne laisse aucun doute. Des dernières volontés ?**

**- En fait, je dois bien l'avouer, j'aimerais surtout continuer à vivre**.** Quelles sont les votres ?**

Nous avions tous les deux eu la même idée : abattre l'autre dès la fin de ma phrase. Il sortit un kunaï qu'il dirigea vers mon ventre et que je parais avec ma main, rendue aussi dure et tranchante que le kunaï lui-même grâce au chakra qui l'entourait. C'était Sasori qui m'avait convaincue d'en faire une technique, la trouvant utile. Il n'avait pas eu tort.

Pas surpris le moins du monde, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui sorte de toute manière une technique inconnue, il répliqua immédiatement en dirigeant cette fois son arme vers mon cou. Une nouvelle fois, je parais de justesse, puis le poussais violemment loin de moi pour pouvoir commencer à fuir.

Ses coéquipiers n'avaient rien raté de nos échanges et se lancèrent à ma poursuite en même temps que lui. Etrangement calme et concentrée, je m'efforçais de maintenir un rythme soutenu pour garder une bonne distance entre nous et réfléchir à un plan d'action. Bon, indéniablement j'étais repérée. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais morte ! Devrais-je activer le Tenshingan ? Ce serait révéler ma particularité un peu vite… Et en même temps, j'en ai besoin pour lutter contre cinq hommes surentraînés dans l'élimination des criminels. Pour retrouver les autres aussi, ce serait pratique. Il faut que je localise leurs chakras et vite d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux ! Bon, c'est décidé, j'utilise la pupille.

Comme d'habitude, la coloration bleue et les mouvements ralentis apparurent : voir les ninjas courir au ralenti aurait d'ailleurs été amusant si je n'avais pas été en danger. Je me retournais vers eux avant de me laisser tomber au sol. Le combat sur des branches, je ne maîtrise pas encore… Je perds toujours de vue l'endroit où je devrais retomber normalement. Ils me suivirent sans hésitations. Ce fut quand ils relevèrent leurs têtes qu'il y eut comme un moment d'incertitude dans leurs rangs : ahah, oui, cette couleur des yeux, on ne la connaît pas hein les gars ? J'évitais souplement leurs attaques venues du sol, étant donné leur lenteur, ce qui les surprit encore. Profitant de la stupeur générale, je me précipitais vers eux, la main enveloppée de chakra prête à frapper : je touchais le basané et un de ses coéquipiers assez gravement avant de devoir me reculer pour éviter les nouvelles attaques de leurs compagnons. Malheureusement, l'une d'elle consistant en une nuée de flammes toucha mon manteau que je dû retirer précipitamment sous peine de finir brûlée. Mais sinon, jusque là, ça va.

Rassurée de la tournure de la situation, j'oubliais que je n'étais encore qu'une apprentie ninja malgré mes nombreux entraînements de ces derniers mois. Ces hommes là savaient réagir intelligemment sans se laisser distraire par le sort de leurs compagnons. Un poing de sable me cueillit dans le dos, m'envoyant à terre. Puis un filet du même composant enserra mes chevilles, remontant le long de mes jambes pour m'empêcher de me relever. J'évitais tout de même la volée de kunaïs qui arriva sur moi en les parant tous, ce qui eut le mérite de me redonner un peu confiance en moi. Mais seule, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de grandes chances pour m'en sortir. Les ninjas encore valides se rapprochèrent et l'un d'eux me plaqua un poignard sous la gorge en me menaçant :

**- Maintenant gamine, tu vas nous dire où sont tes coéquipiers. Si tes réponses nous plaisent, tu mouras sans rien sentir.**

**- J'ai déjà frôlé la mort de bien plus près que vous ne le pensez, elle ne m'effraie plus autant que vous. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.**

**- Tu penses que c'est une plaisanterie ? Où sont-ils ? Réponds, ou je t'égorge !**

**- Je ne sais pas ! Vas-y, tues-moi, je ne serais d'aucune utilité de toute manière !**

Je veillais à paraître bien plus assurée que je ne l'étais en réalité. Le poignard entaillait déjà mon cou, j'avais horriblement peur de mourir pour de vrai cette fois. Et si je ne me réveillais pas, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé après avoir été touchée par l'aiguille empoisonnée de Sasori ? Si le noir était définitif ? J'étais véritablement terrifiée à cette idée. Je sentis l'arme me rentrer un peu plus dans la chair et fermais les yeux.

Le tranchant effilé du poignard ne me coupa jamais la gorge. Néanmoins, je le soupçonne d'avoir été empoisonné pour tuer plus sûrement car j'en ai conservé une autre cicatrice. Les ninjas de Suna en avaient lâché leurs armes de stupeur : leur coéquipier avait beau appuyer fortement contre mon cou, la plaie se guérissait à une vitesse si grande que cela donnait l'impression que ma peau était faite d'acier. Je rouvris les yeux, sentant la colère bouillonner dans mes veines. J'happais dans mon esprit le premier qui croisa mon regard et brisais sans remords son esprit. J'avais bien choisi d'ailleurs, c'était à cause de celui-là que j'étais maintenue au sol : aussitôt mis hors d'état de nuire, je me retrouvais libre de mes mouvements. Je surpris celui qui voulait me tuer en lui lançant ma jambe dans la figure, dans un mouvement souple de danseuse. Etourdi, il lâcha son arme que je récupérais aussitôt pour lui faire subir le même sort que celui qu'il me réservait. Ne restait à présent que trois ennemis, dont deux blessés. Leur faisant face, je les dévisageais tour à tour froidement en tournant le poignard dans ma main. Brusquement, j'entendis un sifflement près de mon oreille : aussitôt après, le dernier homme encore valide s'effondra, mort.

**- Alors Suzuki, on s'amuse sans nous ? Oh ? Mon manteau ne te plait plus ?**

**- Eh, mais c'est que tu es devenue vraiment mignonne maintenant ! Tu as décidé que cette tenue serait ta tenue officielle de ninja ? Ca ferait fureur.**

**- Je vois déjà le nom qu'on t'attribuerait…**

D'un air presque enragé, je me retournais vers eux en les fusillant du regard. Zetsu eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant pour la première fois ma pupille, mais Hidan eut un grand sourire. Je ne comprends plus mes réactions. Avec le Tenshingan activé, elles me semblent toujours complètement disproportionnées par rapport à la situation, comme si je ne me maîtrisais plus. Respirant un grand coup, je fis cesser l'activité de la pupille. En papillonnant un peu des yeux à cause de la brusque sensation de rapidité accentuée dans les mouvements des autres, je finis par esquisser un sourire las.

**- Je… Je suis désolée, je vous ai perdu de vue... et… Et je me suis retrouvée poursuivie, enfin, bref, je ne suis pas vraiment chanceuse et-**

**- Il n'y a pas de problème, tu t'en es sortie comme une chef. On prend le relais, petite.**

Acquiesçant, je me rapprochais d'eux pendant qu'ils décidaient entre eux de qui s'occupait des derniers ninjas. Ce fut Zetsu qui l'emporta, Hidan préférant la « viande plus fraîche » selon ses propres mots. Je me mis à frissonner en entendant les hommes crier une dernière fois, mais Hidan mit ça sur le compte de ma tenue heureusement. D'ailleurs, elle semblait drôlement lui plaire, cette tenue… Il me dévorait du regard. Pas que ça me gêne, curieusement, ça me flatte plutôt.

**- Tu aimes ce que tu vois petit ?**

**- Je crois bien que oui, la rouquine. C'est très seyant ces sous-vêtements finalement… Je te vois de moins en moins vêtue en ce moment dis donc !**

**- Mes habits ont une curieuse tendance à disparaître depuis que je vous ai rencontré… **

**- Mais il en reste encore. Je peux les aider à disparaître totalement…**

**- Tu as encore de gros progrès à faire en matière de séduction Hidan !**- intervint Zetsu avant moi, la bouche et les vêtements tachés de sang.

Hem, toi aussi Zetsu, toi aussi… Parce que même en souriant amicalement, avec le sang autour de la bouche, c'est surtout angoissant. Bon, en attendant, je ne compte pas rester là avec les cadavres ennemis. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres. Ils suivirent mon idée tout en discutant tranquillement de leurs propres techniques de séduction comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé. Quand je disais qu'ils étaient des cas…

Au bout d'un moment (où j'appris à peu près toutes leurs méthodes pour faire tomber les filles dans leur filet d'ailleurs… Elles sont toutes nulles.), les autres nous repérèrent et nous firent signe de nous dissimuler. Des renforts arrivaient du côté ennemi, nous étions juste sur leur passage. Alors que je pensais que nous allions les laisser passer sans nous manifester, Deidara lâcha une araignée en argile qui explosa juste devant eux. Ce fut le signal de l'assaut : les ninjas, bien que plus nombreux, se firent complètement submergés par les criminels pendant que je restais sagement derrière mon gros rocher en me bouchant du mieux possible les oreilles. Je suis à nouveau témoin d'une boucherie, c'est génial…

Mes hommes m'avaient oublié, j'aurais très bien pu en profiter pour fuir, personne n'y aurait fait attention. De plus, leur méfiance était endormie désormais. Mais curieusement, je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais que l'un d'entre eux revienne me chercher pour les suivre, sans chercher à partir. Je crois que je m'y faisais peu à peu, à cette idée de devenir criminelle… Et surtout, ils pouvaient me garantir l'accès à mon passé. C'est un sacré avantage, que n'ont pas les gens de mon village.

Un corps passa soudainement au-dessus de mon rocher et s'écrasa juste en face de moi : ce n'était pas beau à voir… Et le ninja était toujours vivant. J'avoue que j'ai fait un bond de deux mètres au moins en le voyant tomber aussi soudainement. Lentement, il tendit son bras vers moi, ses lèvres essayant d'articuler quelque chose désespérément : intriguée, je me rapprochais de lui pour essayer de comprendre. Une soudaine lueur dans ses yeux m'indiqua que c'était une mauvaise idée : sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou, me coupant la respiration. Il se releva tant bien que mal et appuya avec plus de poids sur ma gorge pendant que j'essayais de lui faire lâcher prise. Ma main s'orna à nouveau de chakra bleu, mais ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu et il me la bloqua. Serrant les dents, je dégageais une de mes jambes et lui donnais un violent coup sur une de ses blessures et il relâcha ma main. Aussitôt, je l'enfonçais sans remord dans son estomac. Avec un hoquet, il s'effondra sur moi et je pus recommencer à respirer en haletant.

Couverte de sang, je sortis de ma cachette pour me retrouver devant un véritable champ de bataille. Au moins, je ne jurais pas dans le paysage… Itachi m'aperçut et se dirigea vers moi, étonné de me voir dans cet état : ça se comprend. Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien et lui demandais d'une voix sifflante son manteau. Bordel, il m'a massacré la gorge l'autre ! Une fois couverte, je fus emmenée en sécurité plus loin. Quelle journée !

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais sur la route avec Itachi, Deidara et Zetsu. Hidan avait bien fait une drôle de tête en entendant ça alors que Zetsu souriait largement et agitait sa main en direction de ce dernier, le narguant ouvertement. Je comprends que devoir chercher une nouvelle base n'est pas la mission la plus palpitante qu'il ait pu avoir, mais quand même… Ce n'est pas la mort !

Nous nous étions effectivement séparés pour me permettre de retrouver mon grand père plus vite. Itachi devait venir pour en apprendre plus sur ma pupille et garantir une sorte de gage de paix entre les futurs porteurs de nos pupilles, si nous en avions. Ca m'étonnerait de sa part quand même. Deidara, parce que de toute manière il était trop content de m'embêter et ça l'amusait plus que de chercher la nouvelle base. Zetsu, tout simplement parce qu'en tant qu'espion, il devait également en apprendre plus sur mon grand-père, histoire de savoir comment il avait pu disparaître de l'histoire et survivre aussi longtemps.

Le voyage promet d'être mouvementé…

**Voilà, fin du douzième chapitre ! Merci encore d'avoir patienté ainsi, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu ! Laissez-moi vos impressions ^^ Il y a maintenant deux concurrents en lice pour les beaux yeux de Suzuki, qui l'aurait cru avec son caractère ? La suite arrivera… Hum, dans un mois au moins, vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai du mal à garder un rythme de production stable… J'en suis désolée !**

**Bref, merci encore de lire l'histoire de Suzuki, et merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles sont d'une grande importance pour ma motivation !**


	13. Jusqu'aux origines

**Chap.13 : ****Santa Esmeralda**** - Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

**- Mais qui m'a foutu des musiciens pareils ?! C'est ça que vous appeler jouer ? Même les animaux se tordent de douleur à cause de ces sons ! **

**- C'est que c'est difficile aussi, hm !**

**- Difficile ? Difficile ?! Je t'ai montré quinze fois comment faire deux misérables notes ! Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de sorcier dans un rythme en deux temps ?**

**- Calme-toi, on va finir par réussir. Deidara, concentre-toi.**

**- C'est ça, le grand génie que tu es va maintenant m'expliquer comment jouer de la guitare, hm ! Excuse-moi, mais tu viendras me voir quand tu auras fini d'essayer de perforer tes tambours, ok ?**

**- Au moins je n'ai pas cassé déjà trois fois les cordes de mon instrument…**

**- Ah ouais, marre-toi ! C'est sûr que c'est marrant, hm !**

**- La ferme vous deux, ou je vous jure que je vous bouffe encore vivants !**

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, prête à rendre les armes. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, après cinq jours à marcher en leur compagnie. Ils étaient tous simplement les gens les plus insupportables qu'on pouvait imaginer lorsqu'on les laissait ensemble : Deidara et Itachi ne se supportaient pas, le blond répondait à chacune des provocations du brun et finissait toujours par s'énerver violemment. Zetsu n'aidait jamais. Jamais. En revanche, dès qu'il le pouvait il jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Oh, et il avait la fâcheuse manie de me coller aux basques continuellement. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée de trois enfants de cinq ans, dotés d'un ego surdimensionné et de deux mains gauches pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'art d'être ninja. 

L'excursion s'était transformée en un véritable enfer. Je regrettais chaque jour un peu plus de n'avoir rien dit quant au choix de mes accompagnateurs, qui me baissaient le moral peu à peu. De plus, pour passer inaperçus sur les routes toujours pleines de monde que nous empruntions, nous avions choisi de nous faire passer pour un petit groupe de saltimbanques. Enfin, nous… Deidara, Itachi et moi. Zetsu resterait derrière nous, continuellement dissimulé. Bref, en tant que seule artiste expérimentée du groupe, je pris le commandement en essayant de former mes deux hommes pour qu'ils deviennent des musiciens, histoire que je puisse danser et rapporter de l'argent qui sait. 

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient définitivement pas l'oreille musicale. C'était une véritable plaie à entendre. J'avais pourtant tout essayé avec eux pour les faire progresser rapidement, mais il faut croire que lorsqu'on a aucun talent avec les instruments c'est définitif dans le cas des ninjas. Même ce prétendu génie d'Uchiha n'avait tout simplement aucun sens du rythme. C'était lamentable. Et je pèse mes mots. 

Relevant la tête, je levais la main pour réclamer le silence. D'une voix lasse, je finis par leur proposer l'alternative qui me semblait la meilleure : 

**- On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Au prochain village, on vend ces instruments, ce n'est pas grave. Ça sera moins attrayant, c'est tout. En revanche, pour donner le change, faites-vous passer pour des acrobates ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ?**

Mes hommes échangèrent un regard dubitatif, puis chacun des deux apprentis observèrent leurs instruments avec dégoût. Ils finirent par hocher la tête, ce qui me fis soupirer de soulagement. Mes oreilles seraient sauvées. Zetsu lâcha aussi un soupir discret tout en me rejoignant pour donner une idée à son tour : 

**- Deidara pourrait faire un numéro de jonglerie, non ? Tu as l'habitude avec tes bombes. Et Itachi, pourquoi pas un acrobate oui… Tu as toujours était le plus habile d'entre nous. Il ne sera pas difficile d'inventer un numéro avec ça, pas vrai ? On aura ensuite assez d'argent pour passer légalement la frontière du pays des sources d'eaux chaudes. Je m'occuperais du rythme avec les tambours, pas besoin de radio.**

**- Ton grand-père aura eu au moins le bon goût de se cacher dans un endroit agréable, hm. C'est de là d'où vient Hidan, non ?**

**- Je crois bien. Il en parle rarement, je doute qu'il apprécie beaucoup son village.-** répondit tranquillement Zetsu en jouant négligemment avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.- **Tu veux lui rapporter un souvenir, Suzuki ?**

**- Mais non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de placer le nom d'Hidan dans presque toutes nos conversations ? Il te manque, pauvre chou ?**

**- J'aurai plutôt dit l'inverse…**

**- Oh, arrête ça…**

Je le repoussais négligemment, refusant de voir son sourire moqueur. Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux ou quoi ? Il faut arrêter… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a embrassé une fois que je dois tomber dans ses bras en soupirant d'amour. En plus, techniquement, c'est resté assez platonique après, il s'est juste contenté de lâcher quelques sous-entendus régulièrement. Je n'appelle pas ça de « l'avancement » dans notre relation. En m'étirant, je me dirigeais vers Itachi après avoir tiré machinalement la langue à Deidara qui fit de même. Oui, je suis une gamine, mais lui aussi !

Notre Uchiha semblait être de plus en plus tendu à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de notre but. Effrayé de rencontrer un vieil ennemi de son clan ? Ou de faire en route quelques mauvaises rencontres ? Il n'était pas tranquille en tout cas. Dès qu'on le laissait seul un instant, il écoutait attentivement tous les bruits et regardait partout autours de lui. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, mais il n'y a eu que moi pour lui en faire part ouvertement. L'entraînant un peu à l'écart, je posais ma question doucement :

**- Itachi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? **

**- Rien.**

**- A d'autres. Je commence à te connaître mine de rien, ton flegme a complètement disparu. On est suivi ? Tu as peur de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu connais en route ? **

**- Hn.**

**- Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi abruti ! Je connais de nombreux moyens de pression qui te feront craquer de toute façon, avoue tout de suite !**

**- Non.**

**- Ok, tu l'auras cherché.**

Et je me mis à siffler gaiement un petit air entraînant et terriblement facile à retenir. Oh, au début, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais je savais insister. J'étais même passé maître dans l'art de faire parler l'Uchiha même lorsqu'il le refusait catégoriquement. L'air se fit de plus en plus enjoué, je me mis à sautiller comme une enfant en tête de groupe, car nous avions recommencé à marcher. Itachi grinçait des dents. Deidara se mit à siffloter à son tour, ravi de pouvoir à son tour l'ennuyer. Lorsque Zetsu nous rejoignit, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Itachi s'arrêta brutalement en levant les mains en signe de reddition et finit par avouer :

**- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face d'un ennemi héréditaire de mon clan. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir de sa main.**

**- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as tué tout ton clan, voilà !**

**- Merci de lui rappeler ce bon souvenir, Suzuki.**

**- Oh, ça va… C'est un bon point pour lui en l'occurrence, non ? Mon grand-père ne pourra que t'en être reconnaissant si il est revanchard.**

**- Hn.**

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Moi j'en suis pourtant certaine : il devrait même l'accueillir comme un don du ciel. Il a assassiné son clan tout entier à lui tout seul, mon grand-père étant l'un des ennemis de ce clan, il en sera forcément ravi. Ça me semble évident.

On s'arrêta à la tombée de la nuit dans un village très vivant, où le public était garanti. Nos échanges s'étaient bien déroulés, nous étions maintenant avec des tenues accordées à notre prétendue profession : vêtements amples, un peu comme ceux des ninjas mais pour les civils. Par sécurité, mes criminels changèrent d'apparence. Je réussis néanmoins à les convaincre d'en adopter des plutôt belles et attirantes, qui permettraient de retenir plus facilement l'attention des spectateurs. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la beauté, quoi qu'on en dise. Je partis me changer dans mon coin, revêtant ma tenue de danseuse rapidement dans un cul-de sac surveillé par Zetsu. C'est quand même pratique d'avoir des hommes sous la main.

Ressortant de là vêtue d'habits brillants à paillettes, un pantalon bouffant, le haut laissant voir mon ventre et mes bras nus, j'étais contente de pouvoir danser à nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps. En m'attachant les cheveux dans un chignon haut, je passais devant Zetsu rapidement lorsque celui-ci me retint par le bras, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. 

**- Oh, finalement, tu vas donc danser pour nous, Suzuki !**

**- Non, plutôt pour les spectateurs. Vous, vous êtes des artistes, qui devraient plutôt se concentrer sur leurs propres mouvements plutôt que de me regarder !**

**- Tu parles, je n'ai pas besoin d'être concentré pour jouer correctement du tambour. Tant que tu ne chantes pas, ça va.**

**- Eh ! Je ne chante pas si mal que ça ! **

**- Pas aussi bien que tu danses, je crois bien.**

**- Serait-ce un compliment ? Pas trop mal… Je l'accepte.**

**- Merci bien. Oh, en parlant de remerciements… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?**

Oh, la dette. Parce que lui bien sûr ne va pas oublier. Je souris malgré moi en achevant ma coiffure. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me demander celui-là ? 

**- Je refuse que tu croques un seul de mes membres, Zetsu.**

**- Dommage, j'y pensais justement.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Détends-toi, je plaisante… Alors… Je veux que tu viennes avec moi après notre petit spectacle.**

**- Serait-ce une invitation à dîner ? Tant que le menu n'est pas cannibale…**

**- Non. Du moins, pas ce soir ma grande, même si je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.**

Je secouais la tête, légèrement amusée. Eh bien, invitée au restaurant par un criminel plutôt mignon… Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère apprécierait. Enfin, je suis grande maintenant… Et surtout, je suis aussi recherchée. 

Après cette petite parenthèse assez flatteuse, je partis rejoindre Itachi et Deidara, méconnaissables. Itachi, notre Uchiha à la peau pâle et aux cernes (oh, pardon, aux marques étranges dessinées au crayon), s'était transformé en éphèbe à la peau sombre et aux traits légèrement retouchés : rien de plus, et pourtant cela suffisait amplement à le changer complètement. Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas l'air aimable. 

Deidara, pour sa part, avait simplement choisi de se transformer en roux. Oui, oui, en roux aux cheveux très courts. Pour se faire encore une fois passer pour mon grand frère, bien sûr. L'horreur. Et Zetsu ? En beau garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui vint nous rejoindre après mes recommandations aux deux autres hommes. J'ai quand même de la chance dans mon malheur, j'aurais pu tomber sur des criminels beaucoup plus désagréables à regarder qu'eux. 

Souriante, je vins me placer dans un coin de la place du village et fis signe à Zetsu de commencer ses percussions. Les deux acrobates désignés échangèrent un regard avant de me rejoindre. Deidara sortit de son sac des balles blanches faites d'un matériel particulier pendant qu'Itachi, sans expression pour changer, entamait un numéro où il marchait sur les mains. Les gens, attirés par le bruit des tambours, s'approchèrent peu à peu en observant avec attention nos tours de passe-passe. C'était étrange de se sentir comme des phénomènes de foire… Je crois que ça ne déplaisait pas à Deidara, contrairement à Itachi. Accomplissant avec brio nos sauts périlleux, les numéros d'équilibre, de jonglage et autres acrobaties, le « spectacle » fut un franc succès : nous avions bien assez pour nous payer l'accès au pays des sources d'eau chaude et même quelques petits extras ! J'en étais ravie. La représentation se termina sous les applaudissements de la foule et nous courûmes nous abriter dans une petite ruelle couverte alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Je leur montrais les résultats de leurs efforts, toute contente : 

**- Alors les gars, vous n'êtes pas fiers de gagner de l'argent honnêtement ? Regardez moi tout ça !**

**- Hum… Techniquement… On en a encore plus, hm.**

**- Quoi ? Non, non, tout est là…**

**- Je veux dire… On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, pas vrai, hm ?**

Tout fier, Deidara sortit de ses poches trois bourses bien rondelettes et les ajouta dans mon petit panier. Cinq autres virent les rejoindrent, sorties des poches des deux autres. Ah oui, effectivement, les habitudes ont la vie dure… 

**- On a pêché tout ça durant le bain de foule. Disons qu'on a aidé certains à se montrer très généreux, d'accord ?**

**- Et moi qui voulais rester honnête le plus longtemps possible… Je vous le dis tout de suite, vous gardez cet argent pour vous ! Moi, je ne me sers que de celui que j'ai gagné, mauvais garçons !**

**- Bien sûr, petite, bien sûr… C'est avec ça que tu comptes te payer une chambre et à nous tous un droit de passage ? Sans compter que je t'emmène manger ce soir.**

**- Ah vous êtes comme ça, hm ? Vous nous excluez ?**

Je piquais un fard face aux regards moqueurs de Deidara et Itachi, qui s'amusaient bien. Zetsu, ou comment changer totalement de sujet en une phrase en étant sûr que tout le monde morde à l'hameçon. Fier de lui, il tapota la tête de Deidara d'une manière condescendante avant de dire : 

**- Quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras manger à la même table que nous.**

**- Oh, moi je suis trop jeune ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me refuse quelque chose pour ça…** - intervint Itachi, les lèvres relevées de quelques centimètres.

**- Disons que tu serais de trop alors, si Suzuki n'est pas pour ces choses-là…**

**- Oh que non ! Et ne rêve pas trop toi d'ailleurs ! Non mais ! Un repas, c'est bien assez pour payer ma dette !**

**- On ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui à ce que je vois, hm…**

**- Ca va toi, dis le nous lorsque tu réussiras à inviter une fille à dîner !**

**- S'il se fait passer pour une bonne copine, ça fonctionnera.**

**- Mais arrêtez de me comparer à une fille, merde !**

Mission « dévier une nouvelle fois le sujet » accomplie. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, je les laissais se disputer gentiment pendant que je me rhabillais, cachée derrière un empilement de caissons. Fin prête, j'attrapais Zetsu par le bras et tirais la langue aux autres : 

**- En attendant, moi, j'ai un dîner gratuit ! Amusez-vous bien tous les deux !**

Repue, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise, attendant que Zetsu finisse de payer l'addition. Le repas avait été très agréable, il s'était révélé charmant et franchement amusant. En revanche, il m'avait peut-être fait un peu trop abusé de saké… Je riais toute seule pour rien, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Pour passer plus cruche, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je le suivis docilement lorsqu'il m'entraîna hors du restaurant pour rentrer à l'auberge qu'avaient loué les deux guignols. Je me demande comme s'est déroulé leur soirée d'ailleurs… J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas battus. Ces deux là sont intenables lorsqu'on les laisse ensemble, ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'être fait remarquer ! 

Zetsu me lançait de temps en temps des regards en coin, ayant l'air de se demander si je pourrais marcher jusqu'à nos chambres sans m'écrouler sur lui. Voulant lui prouver que je pouvais tout à fait, je lâchais son bras sur lequel je m'appuyais et avançais en zigzaguant, la démarche plus ou moins vacillante. Ok, j'ai vraiment un peu trop bu. Continuant malgré ces handicaps, je réussis à grappiller quelques mètres en plus avant de m'écrouler contre un arbre près du chemin. 

**- D'accord. J'ai peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main en fait… Tu m'aides ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est amusant de te voir dans cet état.** - fit-il en se penchant vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.- **On voit bien que tu n'as pas l'âge de boire pourtant.**

**- J'fais très grande d'abord. Allez, sois gentil !**

Secouant doucement la tête, il s'accroupit en face de moi, m'observant avec une telle attention que ça en devenait gênant. Je finis par me tortiller sous son regard, essayant de lui échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne va pas me faire un plan à la Hidan j'espère ! Apparemment non. Son visage dévia vers mon cou, qu'il huma comme on sent une friandise particulièrement alléchante. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon pour moi ça…

**- Heu, Zetsu ? **

**- Oui, oui, je sais… Pas de cannibalisme. Mais…**

**- Oulà, non, il n'y a pas de mais !**

Je le repoussais légèrement, n'ayant pas tellement confiance à sa capacité à se réfréner. Je tiens à garder tous mes membres, merci beaucoup. Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon geste, descendant maintenant jusqu'au creux de mon coude gauche. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et la tension monter. Si il ose…

**- Zetsu, recule-toi… Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée !**

**- Hum… Détends-toi…**

Et il mordit dans mon avant-bras, d'abord doucement puis jusqu'au sang. Brusquement dégrisée, je lâchais un cri de surprise et douleur avant de lui envoyer mon poing droit dans le visage. Je le savais, que cette soirée se terminerait mal ! Il est complètement fou ! 

**- T'es malade ! Ca saigne en plus ! Tu as voulu me manger ?!**

Désorienté par mon coup, il se massa le menton tout en se relevant rapidement, l'air totalement confus. Me remettant immédiatement sur mes pieds, il scruta un instant ma récente morsure puis se confondit en excuses. L'alcool, la délicieuse odeur, la bonne soirée… Et le manque aussi. Il semblerait qu'il ait réellement besoin de chair humaine pour survivre… Serrant mon bras contre moi, je me forçais à respirer normalement pour ne pas crier une deuxième fois. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des criminels après tout, je devrais bien savoir qu'il faut toujours s'attendre à tout avec eux… Il n'empêche que ça, je n'y croyais pas. Qui voudrait me manger ? Au moins, il a l'air de regretter un peu son action, ce qui est un bon point pour lui. Il resta un instant muet, pendant que j'observais la morsure : il a des dents sacrément pointues quand même, pour avoir pu me faire saigner comme ça. 

Trop concentrée sur elle, je ne sentis pas tout de suite ses mains autours de mon visage. Elles le tournèrent doucement vers le sien, et je le vis lécher de façon gourmande le peu de sang qui restait sur sa bouche. D'accord, là ça commence à devenir vraiment angoissant. Ayant retrouvé toute sa superbe, il me dit : 

- **Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, petite** – sa voix plus grave que la normale m'indiqua que c'était sa partie « sombre » qui avait pris la relève – **Nous ne sommes pas de bons garçons.**

**- Ça merci, je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?**

Passant un bras autours de ma taille, il me serra contre lui de manière possessive tout en caressant ma joue. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui déjà pour dîner avec lui ? Ah oui. Parce que je le trouvais sympathique et maître de lui. Je me suis plantée en beauté. 

**- Tu dois donc savoir que dans le domaine du mal, nous sommes les meilleurs… Je me dois d'honorer notre réputation.**

**- Ne te sens pas obligé surtout. Je suis parfaitement au courant, je vis avec vous depuis quelques semaines maintenant, pas besoin d'illustrer.**

**- J'insiste…**

Il inclina légèrement son visage, son nez frôlant le mien ce qui déclencha chez moi un frisson d'appréhension, qu'il ne rata pas. Je posais mes mains sur son torse, espérant que ce simple geste suffirait à le stopper. Malheureusement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main chaude contre ma joue. Ne sachant comment réagir, je n'osais plus bouger d'un cil. Imaginez que je réveille son envie de me manger ? Ou autre chose… S'éloignant très légèrement de mon visage, il murmura d'une voix provocatrice : 

**- ****Il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux pour payer ta dette, Suzuki. Serais-tu intimidée ? Aurais-tu peur de me montrer ce que tu vaux ? Tu préfères rester une gentille petite fille ?**

Dans un sursaut indigné de ma fierté, je fus celle qui revint à la charge. On mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool et de ma stupidité. Ravi de cette initiative, je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de prendre le dessus dans ce baiser avec empressement. Sentant soudainement sa langue contre mes lèvres, j'eus un petit rire avant de la mordiller du bout des dents. Je me reculais rapidement, avec un sourire amusé. 

**-****Navrée, mais je n'ai pas envie de sentir le goût de mon propre sang dans la bouche d'un autre. Ais-je fais honneur à mon nouveau statut de hors la loi ?**

**-Moui, ça peut faire illusion pour le moment – **dit-il de sa voix habituelle – **Je dirais que ça t'enlève un tiers de ta dette.**

**-Eh ! Tu exagères !**

**-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, non ? Tu estimes ta vie à si peu ?**

Comprenant que je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot, j'haussais les épaules tout en m'extirpant de son emprise. Je repris ensuite tranquillement le chemin vers l'auberge, soulagée de m'être tirée de cette situation sans trop de difficultés. Quelle soirée ! 

Le lendemain, nous partîmes de bonne heure. Je n'échappais pas aux petites remarques intelligentes de Deidara sur la soirée. C'est avec presque bonne humeur que je réussis à le détourner de ce sujet lorsque Zetsu me demanda comment s'était passé ma nuit : j'eus juste à répondre qu'elle aurait pu être bien meilleure si Deidara n'avait pas décidé de me faire écouter ses mélodieux ronflements. Indigné, le blond s'empressa de se défendre contre mon accusation, oubliant ma soirée. 

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Je n'avais effectivement pas passé une bonne nuit, mais pas à cause de lui. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser au baiser de Zetsu, n'arrivant pas à savoir si j'avais fait la bonne chose en me laissant entraîner. Je veux dire, oui, il est attirant et bien plus aimable que certains autres de ses camarades, mais… Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de l'encourager dans cette voix ? Surtout en ajoutant Hidan dans la balance. Je m'en voudrais d'être à l'origine de nouvelles tensions au sein de l'Akatsuki et de passer pour l'allumeuse de service. Le baiser avait été enivrant en tout cas et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il m'avait laissé totalement indifférente. Je déteste ce genre de situation… Ça se finit toujours mal pour quelqu'un. D'autant plus que ce ne sont pas deux garçons « normaux » qui se disputent mes faveurs. Sentant poindre le mal de tête en continuant à me morfondre sur mes actions, je choisis de reléguer ça à plus tard. Je devais me concentrer sur notre objectif : trouver mon grand-père. 

Le voyage fut plus long que je ne pensais, mais nous arrivâmes finalement à destination avant la nuit. Je ne voulus pas perdre de temps et réussis à convaincre mes hommes de nous diriger dès maintenant vers le lieu où mon aïeul se cachait du reste du monde. 

L'endroit où nous nous rendions été éloigné du village des Sources d'eau chaude. Mon grand-père ne souhaitait apparemment pas se mêler aux autres. Après une marche d'une trentaine de minutes, j'aperçus complètement pas hasard sa cachette : dissimulée dans une petite butte de terre, la seule façon de la trouver était de voir avec beaucoup de chance l'éclat du soleil sur une vitre discrète. Zetsu nous informa ensuite que tout le périmètre était bourré de pièges en tout genre et de protections. Très prudent ce vieil homme… Un peu trop pour ne rien avoir à se reprocher. 

Pleine de méfiance, je suivis précautionneusement mes coéquipiers à travers tous les jutsus. Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, ils s'effacèrent dans un même mouvement pour me laisser seule en face d'elle. J'ouvre ? Je n'ouvre pas ? J'ai peur d'être déçue… et de le décevoir. C'est vrai, si je n'étais pas la sauveuse toute puissante de son clan chéri disparu ? J'arrive entourée de trois des meurtriers les plus recherchés et sans vraiment d'expérience en tant que ninja. Ce n'est pas en dansant devant lui que je l'impressionnerais. Mais si je n'ouvre pas, j'aurais fait tout le voyage pour rien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poussais un soupir puis toquais doucement sur cette porte. Pas de réponse. Etonnée, j'essayais une nouvelle fois mais ne rencontrais pas plus de succès. Je me retournais vers les garçons en haussant les épaules, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose. Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas rentré… Zetsu me contredit en annonçant qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir son chakra. Alors il refuse de nous voir… ou il est sourd comme un pot. C'est possible aussi vu son âge. 

Deidara prit soudainement les choses en mains, surprenant tout le monde. 

**-****Oh le vieux ! On s'est pas tapé un chemin pas possible pour se casser le nez contre une porte fermée à l'arrivée !-** hurla-t-il en tapant bruyamment contre la dite-porte. – **Ouvre !**

**-****Bordel, arrête Deidara ! Imagine s'il fait une crise cardiaque !**

**-****Bah il pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui, hm. T'ouvre papi ?!**

La fenêtre dont j'avais vu le reflet tout à l'heure s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter et tirant un sourire victorieux à Deidara. Une tête blanche et ridée, mais encore charismatique, apparu alors et nous apostropha : 

**- Dégagez, espèces de voyous ! J'veux pas d'vos salopries ! Va te coiffer blondinette, t'y verras déjà mieux ! Et emmène tes copains voir ailleurs !**

Zetsu fit de gros efforts pour rester impassible tandis que les lèvres d'Itachi se relevaient de quelques millimètres face à a tête déconfite, aux cris de mon grand-père et à l'expression outrée de Deidara. L'homme bicolore, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, me tapota légèrement l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort et d'encouragement. Tu parles qu'après cette entrée en matière, je vais en avoir besoin d'encouragements… Je m'approchais néanmoins de la fenêtre et l'empêchais de la fermer. D'une vois hésitante, je demandais : 

**- Vous êtes un membre du clan Yasaemon ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à ce clan ? Y'a plus rien aujourd'hui.**

**- Hum, pas exactement… Vous êtes un porteur du Tenshingan ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que j'en sois un, punkette ?**

**- Vous n'êtes plus le seul.**

Le vieil homme ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois tout en changeant de couleur : rouge, blanc, vert… puis blanc de nouveau. Il a l'air heureux, c'est fou. 

Il disparut brusquement à l'intérieur en claquant les vitres et on put entendre très distinctement le bruit de nombreux cadenas qu'on déverrouille à la hâte. Son visage réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte cette fois-ci et il nous fit signe d'entrer rapidement. A l'intérieur, je mis un certain temps à m'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. L'entrée était jonchée d'objets en tout genre et les tatamis n'étaient plus de première jeunesse. La pièce sentait un vieux parfum de fleurs printanières qui prenait à la gorge. Ça fait effectivement longtemps qu'il est tout seul. Mon grand-père nous jaugea tour à tour du regard, puis un sourire éclatant apparut sur ses lèvres. En ouvrant grand les bras, il avança vers Deidara et l'enlaça en s'exclamant : 

**- C'est donc vrai, un de mes petits-fils a survécu ! Comme je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer, très cher descendant ! Même s'il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve une paire de ciseaux pour te redonner une figure d'homme. Ah quel bonheur !**

J'en restais sans voix, tout comme le blond. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que les retrouvailles soient aussi… Décevantes. Timidement, j'osais néanmoins le corriger : 

**- Sofu-san… C'est moi qui descends de votre clan.**

**- Lâchez-moi espèce de fou, hm !**

**- Comment ?! Une fille ? Héritière ?!** – sans lâcher Deidara, il me dit d'un ton accusateur – **Es-tu mariée au moins ? A celui-là ?**

**- Plutôt mourir.**

**- Tuez-moi si j'y pense un jour, hm.**

**- Alors à l'autre, le sous-nourri dépressif ? Pas au bicolore j'espère !**

**- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avant un bon bout de temps, sofu-san. Vous n'étiez pas heureux de voir que votre clan ne s'est pas éteint définitivement ? En quoi le fait que je sois une fille y change-t-il quelque chose ?**

L'homme que je refuserais désormais d'appeler grand-père marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en libérant Deidara de son étreinte. Il vint me tourner autour tel un vautour, dressant à vue d'œil mes qualités et mes défauts. Finalement, il cessa ses ronds et déclara d'un ton sans appel : 

**- Repasse me voir quand tu auras un enfant mâle à me présenter.**

Et il disparut dans une autre pièce. Sentant la déferlante arriver, mes hommes s'éloignèrent prudemment de moi en saisissant des objets capables de leur servir de boucliers. Tremblante de rage, je saisi la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et la lança de toutes mes forces contre une des cloisons de la pièce. Puis ce fut le déluge. En massacrant cette pièce, je criais ma colère à l'encontre de ce grand-père horrible : 

**- Et pour qui se prend-t-il, ce vieux croulant ?! Il s'est vu récemment dans un miroir ? Il est sorti de son trou ? Ah, comme c'est beau cette attitude, de se cacher dans un coin en attendant que d'autres se cassent le cul à sauver ses descendants ! Désolée d'être une fille ! Désolée d'avoir déjà presque 18 ans et de ne toujours pas avoir de gamins ! Je le hais ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois une fille ?! J'suis trop conne, c'est ça ? Je vais lui faire voir moi, il va en bouffer ses cheveux blancs !**

Haletante, je voulus jeter un autre objet contre les cloisons pour faire bonne mesure mais Zetsu m'en empêcha. Les cloisons étaient criblées de trous de toute manière. Calmement, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et mis son visage à la hauteur du mien. Je soutins quelques instants son regard, puis je sentis une larme couler. Honteuse de cette faiblesse, je voulus l'essuyer rageusement mais il le fit pour moi avec douceur. N'y tenant plus, je cachais mon visage dans son cou et le laisser entourer ma taille de ses bras. 

**- C'est dur à entendre, c'est tout.**

**- C'était parfaitement déplacé de sa part, Suzuki. N'y accorde pas trop d'importance. Nous, on est contents de t'avoir.**

**- C'est gentil… Merci.**

**- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui –** intervint Itachi, qui s'était rapproché et observait attentivement les lieux.

**- Ca, on l'avait deviné, hm.**

**- Il cherche à nous éloigner de lui le plus vite possible avec le plus de chances pour qu'on ne revienne jamais. C'était une comédie tout ça. Il nous cache quelque chose d'important.**

**- Suivons-le alors. Je ne pars pas tant que je n'ai pas appris un truc intéressant sur mes origines.**

Itachi acquiesca et me fis signe de le suivre. Pénétrant dans la salle où le vieil homme avait disparu précédemment, moi et mon petit groupe le surprirent la main dans le sac. Fébrile, il entassait tout à la va-vite dans des sacs de voyages anciens tout en sifflant deux notes en continu. En nous apercevant, il se figea. Il allait ouvrir la bouche en levant un doigt accusateur lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé nous fit sursauter lui et moi, déclenchant les réflexes de combattants de mes hommes. Le nouveau venu ne fut jamais aussi proche de recevoir un kunaï en plein cœur. C'était un jeune garçon, aussi roux que moi et avec des yeux verts. 

Mon soi-disant grand-père bondit devant lui, me bloquant l'accès. L'adolescent, apeuré mais curieux, se décala pour pouvoir continuer à nous observer. Surtout moi. Surprise de l'intensité de son regard, j'avançais d'un pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, quelque chose de très familier… Il émanait quelque chose de mystérieux qui m'attirait. Ça devait être la même chose pour lui, puisqu'il s'écarta silencieusement du vieil homme pour s'approcher de moi. Lorsque nous fûmes face à face, il avança timidement une main vers moi en continuant à m'observer de ses yeux émeraude. Puis finalement, il prit la parole : 

**- Vous êtes… de ma famille ?**

**- Je… Je crois. Qui es-tu ?**

**- Fuhito Yasaemon. Je croyais être-**

**- Le dernier ? Moi aussi…**

Un poids disparut de mes épaules. Je n'étais plus seule. Je n'étais plus la seule ! Attrapant Fuhito, je le pressais contre moi, heureuse. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait ma taille, sa tête se nicha dans le creux de mon cou. Il ne devait pas avoir quinze ans. Profitant de cet instant, je finis par reporter mon attention sur le vieil homme, pâle et crispé. D'une voix forte, je m'exclamais : 

**- Que veulent dire ces mensonges ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Etes-vous seulement un Yasaemon ?**

Il pâlit davantage, et je crus un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais il marcha vers la chaise la plus proche, s'assit lentement et lâcha un long soupir fatigué en se frottant les yeux. Las, il fait bien dix ans de plus. 

**- C'est une histoire qui est si compliquée et qui remonte à si longtemps que je ne sais même plus si elle a un jour existée ou si mon esprit fatigué à tout inventé. Prenez un siège. Il est temps pour moi de partager ce lourd secret.**

Docilement, nous suivîmes son injonction. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, moi entre Fuhito et Zetsu, le vieil homme commença. 

**- Cela remonte avant vos naissances. Avant que le clan Uchiha et le clan Yasaemon ne soient exterminés. J'étais un jeune ninja fort et ambitieux. J'avais une famille et une délicieuse fiancée. J'étais alors encore parmi les miens. Tout se présentait de la meilleure façon qui soit pour moi. Et puis, un beau jour, tout a basculé pour moi… et votre grand-père. J'ai pris part à la bataille qui causa la fin du clan Yasaemon, nous avions décidé d'en finir avec la menace permanente qu'il représentait pour nous.**

**Au cœur de la bataille, je me retrouvais face à face avec un ennemi. Nos deux pupilles activées se croisèrent et s'engagea alors une lutte sans merci pour prendre l'avantage. Brusquement, une violente douleur éclata dans mon crâne et je m'évanouis. A mon réveil, j'étais seul. Une brûlure constante me tira du sommeil, je vis que je n'étais entouré que de morts du clan adverse, perdu dans une mer de sang et de silence.**

**Je m'aperçu que je ne portais plus les mêmes vêtements lorsque je me relevais. J'étais paré des couleurs ennemies. Sitôt assuré sur mes jambes, je me précipitais vers la source d'eau la plus proche****: je tremblais tant que je dû m'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à observer mon reflet. En croisant mon propre regard, je sentis une part de ma raison disparaître. Dans cette eau rougie se reflétait le visage de mon dernier ennemi. Sans aucune imperfection, comme s'il n'avait jamais traversé le feu de la bataille. Mes yeux n'étaient plus rouges, mais bleus. Je suis dans son corps. Je suis lui.**

Marquant une brève pause, il reprit d'une voix vacillante et épuisée. 

**- Je m'appelle Chiko Uchiha. Et depuis ce jour maudit, mon âme est prisonnière du corps de Reiji Yasaemon, votre grand-père.**

_***Evite les pierres qu'on lui lance* Bonjour ! Me revoilà après un mois de retard, un ordinateur pété, une perte d'inspiration, un chapitre dont le début a été retapé trois fois et une motivation à bloc pour la suite !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il a été une véritable PLAIE à écrire, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Alors, ce « grand-père » ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Qui est donc ce petit Fujito ? Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que sa « cousine » est engagée dans une organisation criminelle ? Et Suzuki va-t-elle se tirer des embrouilles dans lesquelles elle s'est encore fourrée ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des petites reviews, vos avis comptent mes lecteurs/ lectrices ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous à chaque fois ! **_

_**Bisous ! ( Oh, et bonne année en retard, bien sûr !)**_


	14. C'est un monde de brutes

**Chap.14 Dark Shadows**

**- Je m'appelle Chiko Uchiha. Et depuis ce jour, je vis dans le corps de Reiji Yasaemon, votre grand-père.**

Un lourd silence accède à cette déclaration. Personne n'osait remettre en cause le récit de ce vieil homme qui venait de se cacher le visage dans ses mains dans une attitude qui exprimait toute sa fatigue. Levant un visage interrogateur vers mes hommes, je constatais qu'ils étaient tout autant estomaqués que moi. Je croisais le regard Itachi, puis celui du nouveau membre de ma famille, Fuhito. Lentement, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers le vieil Uchiha. D'une voix douce mais ferme, je brisais le silence : 

**- Et personne de votre clan ne s'est aperçu de cet échange ?**

**- Hn. Si seulement. J'ai retrouvé mon clan peu après, dissimulant ma nouvelle apparence. Ma famille pleurait ses morts. Mon corps était à la morgue. Cet idiot a réussi à se faire éventrer par un de ses semblables, entraînant sa mort… et m'empêchant ainsi à tout jamais de retrouver mon corps. Des décennies plus tard, j'ai appris que mon clan avait été à son tour massacré, et par l'un des siens. Qu'il n'en reste plus que deux aujourd'hui, dont l'assassin, me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Si je le tenais celui-là !**

J'échangeais un regard gêné avec Itachi alors que je me souvenais lui avoir dit que mon grand-père serait ravi de le rencontrer avant de me pencher vers le vieil homme pour reprendre :

**- Alors, si vous détestez mon clan, pourquoi avoir accueilli Fuhito ?**

**- Parce que ce gamin m'a fait pitié. Je ne suis pas un monstre, contrairement aux vôtres.**

Toute l'attention du groupe convergea alors vers le jeune adolescent, qui en rougit de gêne. En bégayant, il nous donna quelques précisions sur sa vie d'avant :

**- Je… je n'étais pas t-tout seul au dé-début… J'avais une sœur, Okuni, et ma mère. Mais… Un jour des gardes nous ont arrêtés pour nous présenter à un seigneur, qui connaissait nos origines… Elles… Elles… J'ai été le seul à en réchapper. **

Curieusement, sitôt que Fuhito eut fini, Deidara posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter discrètement. Finalement, il est peut-être l'un des plus empathiques de tout l'Akatsuki… Sûrement du fait de sa jeunesse. L'histoire de Fuhito m'avait aussi émue… Et je m'aperçus soudainement de la chance que j'avais. J'étais, jusqu'à peu de temps, dans une situation privilégiée : j'ai grandi dans une famille sans autres problèmes que les notes et les disputes entre enfants, où personne ne se posait des questions sur moi et sitôt au courant de mes origines, j'ai été prise en main par des ninjas puissants me servant en quelque sorte de gardes du corps. Aucun de mes proches n'est mort, mis à part mes parents biologiques que je n'ai de toute manière pas connus. Un nouveau silence plana sur l'assemblée avant que Zetsu ne décide de prendre les devants :

**- Nous sommes désolés pour vous, mais nous allons devoir continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nous sommes venus ici pour en apprendre plus sur le Tenshingan, votre savoir nous serait d'une grande aide pour le futur.**

**- On ne perd pas de vue ses priorités à ce que je vois, hein jeune homme ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur la rouquine ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle… Tu sais l'activer au moins ? Tu as accès au chakra ?**

**- Oui, pas de problèmes avec ça maintenant.**

**- Tant mieux, parce que Fuhito non. Et il y a un sceau sur son chakra, sûrement posé pour éviter que vous soyez repérés durant votre enfance.**

**- Oh, heu, je sais comment arranger ça. Pourrais-tu t'en charger s'il te plait ?** Demandais-je à Itachi, ayant peur de prononcer son nom devant l'ancien Uchiha.

Il acquiesça posément et s'en occupa immédiatement dans un élan surprenant de bonne volonté. Serviable aujourd'hui dis donc ! Peu rassuré, le jeune se laissa néanmoins faire et le remercia avec un air admiratif. Pfeu, c'est sûrement facile à faire dès qu'on a un peu l'habitude des histoires de chakra…

Pendant ce temps, Chiko Uchiha s'était repris en main et me tournait une nouvelle fois autour, m'étudiant bien plus sérieusement que la première fois. Il me saisit brusquement le poignet et le tourna dans tous les sens avant de relever la tête vers moi, l'air concentré.

**- As-tu des symboles qui apparaissent sur ton corps lorsque le Tenshingan est activé ?**

**- Oui… Uniquement sur les bras ceci dit. Ce sont des sortes de spirales allongées qui partent de mes clavicules jusqu'à mes majeurs.**

**- Bon. Tu n'es encore qu'au premier stade du Tenshingan, tant mieux.**

**- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître pour un Uchiha !**

**- Je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de tes visions et des fantômes. Et oui, j'ai fini par connaître mon sujet, à force de devoir les affronter et de vivre dans le corps de l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas seulement le contrôle sur le corps de Reiji, mais également accès à son savoir, ses habilités et ses souvenirs. D'où la possibilité de devenir fou en oubliant sa propre identité.**

**- Ah, d'accord… effectivement, je suis désolée. Eh, mais attendez un peu, des visions et des fantômes ? Quoi ?!**

**- T'occupes. Active-moi ça, que je puisse me faire une idée plus précise de ton cas.**

Hochant la tête, j'activais docilement ma pupille. J'eus alors tout le temps de voir les petits sourires fiers de mes accompagnateurs et le visage béat de Fuhito pendant que le vieil masquait presque assez rapidement un mouvement de recul. Je relevais tranquillement les manches de mon vêtement, observant curieusement les symboles apparaître. C'était plutôt joli… Je les admirais en silence quelques instants avant de les tendre vers Chiko. Il suivit du doigt leur tracé en les étudiant attentivement. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment ses paroles.

**- Ma foi, c'est pas mal pour une débutante. Tu vois les deux tracés qui s'entrecroisent, ça veut dire qu'il ne te manque pas grand-chose pour accéder au stade suivant de la pupille. Plus les spirales sont espacées et plus le chakra est libre. Son apparition s'est produite durant un moment mouvementé, je me trompe ? Non, ça ne peut être que ça. Tu es un beau spécimen ! Chakra de type eau, je présume ?**

**- Ouah, oui, vous êtes incroyable ! Vous voyez tout ça rien qu'en regardant mes bras ? **

**- Non, c'est juste que pratiquement tous les Yasaemons possèdent ce type de chakra, c'est pas sorcier de deviner. Les Uchihas à contrario ont facilement le type feu.**

La nature est bien faite, j'ai envie de lui dire… Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes des ennemis héréditaires apparemment. Chiko s'intéressa soudainement à mes yeux et en maintint un grand ouvert pour l'observer attentivement. Il fit la grimace puis me relâcha, me laissant frotter mon œil d'un air outré :

**- Berk. Il en faut vraiment peu pour que ton Tenshingan ne se développe. Tu as déjà fouillé des esprits à en juger par les quatre spirales… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligé de faire ça. Dites les punks, j'imagine que si vous me l'avez amenée, c'est pour qu'elle devienne plus puissante ?**

**- Ça serait bien, mh. On n'est pas des baby-sitters non plus !**

**- Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui est collée aux basques de Sasori je te signale !**

**- On est en binôme idiote !**

**- Peut-être, mais-**

**- Oh, les débiles ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi, navré. Tu la veux plus puissante ou pas ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois choisir, mh ?!**

**- Oui. – **le coupa Itachi de sa voix monocorde, absolument pas amusé par nos échanges.

Chiko en fut satisfait. Il m'entraîna à sa suite hors de la maison, esquissant quelques gestes pour fixer un genjutsu puis se mit en position de combat. Etonnée, je suivis son exemple en me préparant mentalement au pire. Soudainement, le vieil homme grogna et fut derrière moi en un éclair pour me frapper sèchement dans le dos. Pensant qu'il voulait que je modifie ma position, je me replaçais rapidement mais écopais d'une nouvelle tape. En râlant, il me gronda :

**- On ne t'a rien appris ? Libère moi ce chakra et vite, on ne va pas y passer l'année !**

**- Que- Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec du chakra ? Il faut que tu sentes son ampleur, que tu l'acceptes dans sa totalité ! On n'arrivera à rien là, si tu as peur de le relâcher. Tiens-toi droite, respire profondément, concentre-toi ! Empotée…**

Ce qu'il peut être horripilant ce vieux avec son ton condescendant… Je lui obéis néanmoins, m'appliquant à sentir ce fameux chakra. Après quelques minutes, une nouvelle sensation s'empara de moi: je pouvais non seulement sentir mon chakra s'étendre mais aussi celui des autres personnes m'entourant, les envelopper avec le mien. Je compris mieux pourquoi on les qualifiait de monstres ces hommes-là… Leurs chakras étaient tout simplement effrayants par leur puissance. Mais le mien n'avait rien à leur envier au final. En raffermissant mon emprise, je pourrais faire suffisamment pression sur eux pour les obliger à ployer devant moi. Encore une fois, mes émotions amplifiées par le Tenshingan vers le mauvais côté de l'excès me soufflaient des idées que je n'aurais jamais eu normalement. Un sourire hautain se dessina sur mes lèvres. Oh, ce serait si tentant de les voir s'agenouiller devant moi… Alors que je fis un pas pour me rapprocher d'eux, Chiko, qui était resté près de moi, posa sa main sur mon crâne.

**- Maintenant petite fille, concentre-toi bien. Écoute-moi. Je vais forcer ton chakra à nous révéler sa véritable nature et à nous montrer toute sa puissance. Tu vas en souffrir et c'est normal. Mais souviens-toi toujours que ce chakra est à toi, qu'il n'y a que toi pour le contrôler et ce n'est pas l'inverse. Ne cède pas aux pulsions infâmes qu'il fera monter en toi. Le but pour toi est d'apprendre à finalement le maîtriser, tous les autres Yasaemons sont passés par là avant toi. Es-tu prête ?**

**- Allez-y.**

**- Parfait. Reculez les crétins, ça va faire mal.**

Prenant une brève inspiration, il me frappa soudainement le crâne avec le plat de la main. Le monde s'écroula autours de moi. Submergée par la douleur et d'émotions violentes, je m'entendis crier sans réussir à m'en empêcher. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, luttant pour ne pas tomber à terre. D'un regard brûlant de haine, je fis reculer d'un pas les hommes m'observant, qui semblaient inquiets. Des voix apparurent dans ma tête, j'eus peur d'être devenue folle à cause de la douleur. Des milliers de mots tournaient dans mon crâne, chuchotés, criés, murmurés… C'était terrible. Je focalisais mon attention sur le vieil homme. Guidée par les voix, je me redressais et écartais les bras d'un geste gracieux, me sentant envahie par la puissance de mon chakra. En expirant doucement, j'abaissais soudainement mes mains, créant une gigantesque vague allant s'abattre sur le vieillard. La souffrance ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ni l'envie de tout détruire. Je compris que je ne m'en sortirai jamais en écoutant les voix. En laissant mon chakra s'échapper de son propre-chef, je risquai effectivement de devenir folle. Il faut que je le fasse plier à ma volonté.

Je commençais par réciter un mantra, mais cela ne m'aida pas, de même pour les respirations zen ou les jutsus de relaxation. Sentant la pression autour de moi s'accentuer, je constatais que mon environnement proche commençait aussi à se sentir mal : la terre se fendait dans d'affreux craquements, le vent soufflait furieusement et des filets d'eau remontaient tels des serpents à la surface. Rien de très rassurant pour mes spectateurs… A court d'idées pour réussir à me reprendre, je finis par exécuter une suite de pas de danse que j'avais toujours répété lors de mon apprentissage. Me forçant à fixer mon attention uniquement sur les gestes que j'esquissais, je dansais avec une acuité de mes mouvements comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Ils étaient fluides comme l'eau, gracieux comme jamais, occupant tout l'espace.

Cette technique peu ordinaire pour un ninja porta ses fruits. A la fin du quatrième enchaînement, une sensation de paix m'envahit et je cessais de bouger. J'avais repris le contrôle sur mon chakra. Etrangement calme, je désactivais ma pupille. Prise d'une fatigue subite, je m'écroulais dans les bras de Chiko, qui avait miraculeusement été épargné par la vague et s'était rapproché à temps. Balbutiante, je réussis à demander si j'avais réussi :

**- Oui. Te voilà désormais moins dangereuse et plus puissante, porteuse du Kaihô Tenshingan. Que la chance soit avec toi…**

Je souris à sa remarque, avant de sentir la fatigue me submerger. Si j'avais su qu'un jour je pourrais effectivement être qualifiée de puissante… J'en serai presque soulagée de faire partie de l'Akatsuki : au moins, ma pupille ne sera pas exploitée par un Daymio ou un Kage trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle arme dévastatrice sous la main pour attaquer d'autres villages.

A mon réveil, qui fût moins douloureux que prévu, je trouvais Itachi à mon chevet, occupé à lire attentivement un parchemin. Je dus me redresser un peu trop rapidement car la tête me tourna et je poussais un grognement mécontent. Je pensais être parfaitement rétablie tiens… L'étrange jutsu de Chiko me donnait encore l'impression qu'une forge avait élu domicile dans mon crâne. Passant une main sur mon front, je sortis du lit puis m'étirais consciencieusement, attentive aux courbatures. Après ça, je décidais de déranger Itachi dans sa lecture passionnante :

**- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**- Non heureusement. Toute la nuit, et il est actuellement quinze heures.**

**- Tu parles ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais dormi aussi longtemps ! Dire que je me sens encore fatiguée… Il s'est passé des choses ?**

Comprenant que son instant de tranquillité s'était envolé, Itachi enroula soigneusement le parchemin avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cloison, qu'il entrouvrit :

**- Rien de particulier, j'ai juste retiré le sceau de Fuhito. Cela dit, il n'a toujours pas activé sa pupille.**

**- Oh, peut-être bien parce que personne n'a essayé de le tuer, lui, non ?**

**- Peut-être bien.**

Ma petite pique ne remporta pas un grand succès. Quoique, il daigna tout de même relever les coins de ses lèvres. Il faut qu'il fasse attention le pauvre, un de ces jours il pourrait vraiment sourire… Celui qui en sera la cause aura droit à une statue et à mon admiration éternelle. Je suivis Itachi à travers les différentes pièces de l'habitation souterraine, retrouvant avec un plaisir certain le soleil. Il y avait tout le monde dehors, même le vieux Chiko. Fuhito fut le dernier à remarquer notre présence, mais le seul qui se précipita vers nous avec un air d'admiration totale sur le visage.

**- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Suzuki-san ! Oh, merci d'être resté auprès d'elle Itachi-san !**

Itachi hocha la tête puis parti rejoindre Zetsu, commençant une discussion dont je ne pus en comprendre la teneur. Le jeune garçon m'attrapa doucement le poignet pour regagner mon attention et se mit à me questionner, toute trace de timidité envolée :

**- Suzuki-san, d'où venez-vous ? Vous saviez depuis longtemps pour la pupille ? Est-ce que vos parents ont survécu ? D'ailleurs, quel âge avez-vous Suzuki-san ? Où est votre bandeau ?**

**- Oulà oulà, doucement Fuhito ! D'abord, enlève le san, appelle moi juste Suzuki, d'accord ? Pas de chichis.**

Il acquiesça les yeux brillants, attendant mes réponses avec impatience. Je vais peut-être légèrement décevoir ses attentes… Je n'ai rien de la ninja forte et expérimentée qu'il s'attend à avoir comme cousine.

**- Et ensuite… Je suis sûrement plus ignorante que toi sur la pupille et « l'art » d'être ninja. Je n'ai pas pu intégrer l'Académie de mon village, celui de la Cascade, donc je suis devenue danseuse. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de bandeau… Et j'ai dix-sept- eh, mais attendez, quel jour sommes-nous ?**

**- On est vers la fin avr-**

**- Le ving-huit. –** le coupa Chiko, qui apparemment écoutait lui aussi la conversation, en plus des membres de l'Akatsuki.

**- Alors mon anniversaire est passé depuis une semaine… J'ai dix-huit ans ! Et, oh mon Dieu, les mecs, j'ai disparu de la circulation depuis deux mois ! Oh non, oh non, oh non…**

Je me mis à faire les cent pas, trop stressée pour rester en place. Deux mois, rien que ça ?! Et mon anniversaire ! Personne ne s'est aperçu de ma disparition alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent chez moi pour lancer les avis de recherche ? Bon, c'est vrai que cet enlèvement m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur moi et mon passé, que ces criminels ont finalement du bon mais… Ça fait un choc de comprendre que personne ne s'inquiète pour moi là-bas ! Même mes parents ?

Complètement paniquée, je fis un bond en sentant la main d'Itachi se poser sur mon épaule. Ma pupille, sensible à mes états de nerfs, s'activa d'elle-même provoquant chez l'Uchiha et l'ancien un nouveau mouvement de recul. Agrippant Itachi par le col, je m'écriais :

**- Comment ça se fait, bande de débiles ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu mon identité civile complètement détruite ? Vous avez lancé quel jutsu sur mon village pour effacer totalement toutes traces de mon existence, hein ? Réponds-moi !**

C'est ce qu'il fit, d'une voix très calme et posée, comme si j'avais posé une question tout à fait normalement.

**- Nous comptions t'en informer prochaine-**

**- Te fous pas de moi !**

**-D'accord, d'accord. Nous pensions que tu finirais par oublier. L'Akatsuki doit rester discrète pour le moment, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de-**

**- Attendez un peu, vous faites partis de l'Akatsuki ?!** s'écria Chiko en ramenant précipitamment Fuhito derrière lui – **Tous autant que vous êtes ?**

Les membres de l'Akatsuki resserrèrent leur rang autours de moi, comme pour me défier de répondre non. De toute manière, ce n'était pas mon intention : j'ai fini par rejoindre leur organisation de mon plein gré, vous vous souvenez ?

**- Effectivement papi, hm. Un problème ?**

**- Allons allons, ça avait si bien commencé… Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se termine mal…**

**- Devrons-nous vous rappeler que nous savons où vous vous terrez maintenant ?**

**- Ne… Ne… Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Ah, j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez de la mauvaise graine, quittez ces lieux !**

**- Ou quoi, Chiko Uchiha ? Devrai-je me charger de vous ? Votre savoir nous est certes précieux, mais un refus de coopérer pourrait bien rétablir le fait que le clan Uchiha a été décimé dans sa totalité et que Suzuki est bel et bien la seule héritière du clan Yasaemon. Suis-je assez clair ?**

**- C'est ça, apprends-moi la vie jeunot ! Tu crois que j'ignore qui tu es ? Itachi Uchiha, l'assassin de son propre clan. Pire, tu oses croire que ces menaces m'intimideront ! Ca fait déjà trop longtemps que je vis dans ce cauchemar, j'ai côtoyé la mort et la folie, ce n'est pas un arrogant petit jeune qui me fera peur.**

Dans un sens, j'admire ce grand-père. Il faut être sacrément courageux pour traiter de la sorte Itachi en face d'un public et du principal concerné. Deidara ricana, très amusé par sa verve et par la tournure de la situation, faisant peur à Fuhito, qui se recroquevilla derrière Chiko. J'arrive assez bien à m'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir face à nous… Des criminels qui les menacent de mort après qu'ils nous aient rendu un sacré service… Je me sens mal. Itachi, d'une voix glaciale, conclut sous mes yeux indignés :

**- Dans ce cas-là, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je termine proprement ce carnage.**

**- Essaye pour voir.**

**- Je vous en prie, Chiko-sama, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état-là, pensez à votre âge !**- Fuhito retint le vieillard et se mit devant lui, s'inclinant face à nous. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination lorsqu'il déclara – **Tout ninja à du sang sur les mains. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour vous être chargé de l'éducation de ma cousine et j'aimerais que vous pardonniez notre mauvais accueil. Voudriez-vous-**

**- Fuhito ! Jamais nous ne pactisons avec ce genre de personne ! Mieux vaut mourir que de les aider à accomplir leurs desseins ! Comme toi, pauvre cloche, qui n'est qu'un lâche ! Ton petit frère, t'as été incapable, hein ? Et tu l'as fait en pleine nuit ! Si tu savais tout ce que je vois en toi…**

Les yeux de Chiko changèrent : une pupille de serpent apparut, au centre d'un tourbillon oscillant entre le rouge sang et le bleu pur. Quatre symboles étranges apparurent ensuite à l'intérieur. Un étrange mélange entre le Sharringan et le Tenshingan, qui tenait plus du premier que du second. Une aura intimidante entoura alors le vieil homme, fascinant tout le monde sauf Itachi qui avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Un mauvais pressentiment me poussa à garder ma nouvelle pupille activée.

**- Itachi Uchiha… Dire que tu étais si prometteur… Quel dommage que tu te sois rallié au mal. Je commencerai par toi avant de retrouver Sasuke, qui a l'air si corrompu. Je refuse que vous souilliez davantage le nom des Uchihas !**

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa dernière phrase, Chiko se jeta sur Itachi, arme à la main. J'eus alors un aperçu des capacités du génie des Uchihas : son corps éclata en une nuée de corbeaux qui foncèrent sur le vieil homme, le forçant à battre en retraite.

Le jeune criminel réapparut un peu plus loin, les yeux brillant de l'éclat sanglant du Sharrigan. Chiko eut un rictus haineux et cracha dans sa direction avant de retourner à l'assaut. A une vitesse normalement impossible pour une personne de son âge, il se déplaça vers Itachi et le frappa une fois à l'épaule avec son kunaï, coup que le brun n'esquiva pas. En effet, Chiko avait tout l'air d'un homme arrogant et trop sûr de lui : en le laissant prendre confiance en lui, le plus jeune était certain de le voir commettre une faute fatale à un moment ou un autre.

Le petit manège dura quelques minutes avant que le jeune Uchiha ne décide d'interrompre le jeu : parant de manière surprenante toutes les attaques de son aîné, il le mit en déroute : son kunaï posé contre son cou à la peau fripée, je compris qu'il lui laissait le choix. Mais la bouche du vieillard se tordit dans une expression de haine pure et il articula quelque chose que personne si ce n'est Itachi ne put entendre. Le kunaï plongea alors vers le cœur. Ce qu'Itachi ne vit pas, c'est que le vieil homme avait lui sorti de sa manche un long poignard qu'il dirigeait vers ses côtes, risquant de lui infliger une blessure mortelle.

Une sensation qui décidemment devenait familière se diffusa dans tout mon flanc et je grimaçais. Pour épargner à Itachi une mort lente et douloureuse, je m'étais interposée à toute vitesse entre lui et Chiko. Aïe.

**- T'as intérêt à me revaloir ça un jour ou l'autre d'accord ?**

**- L'intelligence ne se partage pas.**

**- De rien, je t'en prie, arrête de me remercier… Ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi de me faire taillader les côtes !**

Un grognement derrière moi me fit écarquiller soudainement les yeux. Non, ça ne peut… Me retournant précipitamment, je vis que je n'avais pas été la seule à écouter son instinct : Fuhito était au sol, le kunaï plongé dans la poitrine… mais pas dans le cœur. Chiko était près de lui, lui tapotant fébrilement l'épaule l'air complétement anéanti. Je me laissais tomer près d'eux et attrapais la main du jeune garçon, ressentant une étrange impatience mêlée à de l'inquiètude.

Les yeux de Fuhito se rouvrirent, la coloration bleutée du Tenshigan ayant remplacé le vert apparemment commun aux Yasaemon. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Papillonnant des cils, il se redressa à moitié, l'air incrédule.

**- Aïe… Aïe ! J'ai mal ? Mais alors… Mais-**

**- Oh oui !** – ravie, je l'embrassais avec effusion sur les deux joues, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez les garçons – **Oh oui, tu es vivant Fuhito !**

Il me sourit, les joues empourprées puis baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. Il lâcha un petit cri étouffé en constatant que le kunaï bougeait sur le même rythme que sa respiration et le retira en serrant les dents. Il fut le premier stupéfait de voir la peau se résorber peu à peu, redevenant lisse et blanche. Le chanceux, il n'aurait même pas de cicatrice pour se souvenir de cette « renaissance » ! Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, souriant de toutes mes dents. Lui par contre poussa un nouveau cri horrifié en voyant le poignard de Chiko planté entre mes côtes. J'allais lui assurer que ce n'était rien lorsqu'une paire de bras me souleva du sol pour me remettre sur mes jambes puis me retira le poignard d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un glapissement de surprise et de douleur.

- **Doucement ! Vous connaissez la douceur ou au moins la notion ?** – m'exclamais-je furieuse en direction de Deidara, qui prit un air supérieur pour me répondre.

**- Si en rentrant, ça ne t'as pas tué, ça ne te tuera pas en sortant, hm.**

**- Et bien heureusement que tu n'es pas le médecin du groupe, parce qu'il y a des cas où il ne faut vraiment pas retirer l'arme justement, je t'assure !**

**- Et comment une petite danseuse comme toi sait tout ça ?**

**- Famille de ninjas oblige, en plus d'un frère medic-nin.**

**- Tu m'en diras tant, hm…**

Il me laissa aller et je pus à mon tour aider Fuhito puis Chiko à se relever. La fierté du vieil homme en avait pris un sacré coup en constatant qu'il n'était plus assez en forme pour botter les fesses d'un petit jeune, aussi dangereusement doué soit-il. Et il venait d'assister à la pseudo-mort de son petit-fils… Il observait les membres de l'Akatsuki comme de dangereux serpents. Refusant mon aide, son regard resta obstinément fixé sur eux.

Fuhito lui ne déclina pas mon offre et en profita pour me glisser discrètement à l'oreille que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un capable de toucher Chiko. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi qu'à l'effleurer durant leurs entraînements. Drôlement bien conservé pour son âge, le vieux…

Je retournais auprès de mes camarades tandis que mon petit cousin partait aider son grand-père. Craignant d'affronter leurs regards, je compris que le moment des adieux était arrivé. Nous avions eu ce que nous voulions… Ou presque. Me retournant une dernière fois vers eux, je posais l'une de mes deux dernières questions :

**- Finalement, pourquoi avoir massacré le clan Yasaemon ?**

**Et suspense ! Voilà (enfin) le quatorzième chapitre, je crois que j'ai battu mes propres records de retard dans la publication :D  
>Vous êtes des merveilles de patience, sachez que c'est une des meilleures qualités ! Je pourrais vous faire tout un discours sur la merveilleuse chose qu'est d'avoir beaucoup de patience à revendre, mais je vais m'en abstenir pour plutôt vous remercier du fond du coeur 3 Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, merci pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours très appréciés et merci aux nouvelles personnes qui ont ajouté dans leurs favoris la vie de Suzuki !<br>J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, où Suzuki découvrira la véritable nature de son clan !**

**Ciao~**


End file.
